Silent Tears
by ASP-The Anonymous
Summary: *To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure* "Time to go Teddy. You need to go pack your things for the train today"
1. Goodbye

**A/N:**

**HELLO EVERYONE! Well you know I love you guys for the support you have given! Here is the first chapter for you! What joy :P **

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**

The grounds were cold. A soft breeze blew over them. A lonely bird chirped nearby, its song the only sound for miles around. The church bells soon sounded, the choir's voices sounded through the open windows. The soft light filtered through the cracks on the walls. It was early morning but the climate indicated otherwise. Clouds hovered over the place, blocking the sun's rays, a gloomy feel cast over the place. There in that cold dawn sat a boy of 11, his eyes set on two slabs of stone before him.

_Remus Lupin Nymphadora Tonks_

_10 March 1960- 2 May 1998 11 August 1973- 2 May 1998_

Below it there was another slab connecting the two, that said,

_To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure_

_Adventure indeed _thought the boy, as tears flowed down his cheeks. Here he was, at his parents grave. The proof that they wont come back. Its been eleven years since they died. And yet here he was, crying at their memory. He had told himself not to cry when he woke up in the morning. A soft crack resonated in the graveyard, as a pair of feet shuffled their way towards him. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn as he knew who it was.

"Time to go Teddy. You need to go pack your things for the train today" Harry's voice sounded. He waved his wand and a small bouquet of flowers appeared. He placed them on the graves ad came back to stand near him. "Why did they have to die, WHY?!" Teddy cried on his godfather's cloak. "Come, I'll show you something…" Harry said as he started walking away. Teddy got up and gave one last glance before following him. He moved deeper into the graveyard until he finally stopped. Teddy moved up behind him and looked at the graves before him.

_James Potter Lily Potter_

_27 March 1960- 31 October 1981 30 January 1960- 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

"Is that.." he asked slowly.

"Yes, it is. Its my parents grave. I brought you here to tell you that death is not the last thing. People have died, many of them, leaving a trail of shattered hearts behind. But they are always with us, in here" he pointed to his chest, right next to his heart.

"Okay…" he said nodding. Harry kneeled before his godson. "My godfather was like a family I never had. My muggle relatives, although bonded by blood never really cared much about me. I want you to know that no matter what, no matter how, you can always depend on me to be there for you in times of need." He hugged him lightly. "At times I forget how much you have grown. You are soon going to overtake this old man" he said chuckling as he tickled Teddy. He squirmed laughing, "Stop it! Haha! That tickles! Haha! My tummy aches from laughing stop it!" he said laughing. "But don't you dare tink you can take on this old man yet, Mister!" he said as he continued tickling him.

"Well would you look at the time! We have to hurry or Andromeda is going to set the Nargles after us both!" he said as they both ducked the branches of a tree as they walked towards the gates.

"What are _Nargles_?" asked Teddy looking worried.

"No idea!" said Harry laughing as he reached the gate. "Well we have bit of a long walk to the next muggle town. From there we'll catch a taxi to Grandma Tonks' house" he said looking at the watch in his hand. "Why cant we apparate to her house?" he said pouting, a small smile creeping at the edges of his lips. "Well My most beloved Teddy Lupin, as much as it's a pain to me too, we don't want you getting a stomache upset on the morning of your first day at school. Plus the Ministry has already told me that I have used way too many Auror robes and I don't want my last one to have a nice Lupinish vomit on it!" he said laughing. "Hey that was just once!" he said laughing at the memory when Harry tried to side-apparate him for the first time.

"Well I don't want to try it with my last set of Auror robes, no way!" he said as they started walking. Teddy had lots of experiences with muggles. Harry ensured that. He said that knowledge of muggles and their ways is equally important as that of a wizard. Teddy infact liked their little interaction sessions with muggles. Harry would take him to muggle coffee shops, book stores, sometime they even go to movies in the muggle theatres. It was one of those rare times when they both had fun together like friends. What with all the Chosen one fame, it was rare to find him not surrounded by papparazzi. Especially people like Rita Skeeter. They soon reached the boundaries of the town. Before entering the range of muggles, he went into a close cluster of trees to change into his muggle clothes. Teddy always came in them just in case. As soon as they entered the town, they caught a taxi and went to the little town near Andromeda's house. After a little while they reached the little house where he was born. It had just two rooms, and a little hall in the front with a fireplace. He had gotten his mother's old room.

"Andromeda, we're home!" Harry as he sat on the couch. "Hello Harry, looks like you found little Teddy here" she said sternly to him. "Erm.. Yeah.." he was stumbling. Teddy chuckled and walked back to his room. His new trunk lay open at the foot of his bed, his clothes strewn on the floor. "It wasn't my fault, I just took him to visit …." Harry voice came, as Andromeda's said," On early dawn?! What if he accidentally performed magic in front of the muggles?" and so they continued their batter. It was true, he could accidentally levitate a thing towards him, rather than picking it up in the muggle fashion, but still it was fun to mingle with them. They were such queer people. He picked up his clothes and threw them into the trunk where his books and cauldron were already packed inside.

He walked into the living room where a very red Harry stood next to Andromeda who was still giving him cold looks. She softened as soon as she saw him and moved towards him and hugged him. "You be safe young man…" she said. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, why wouldn't he be" muttered Harry. She glared at him again before turning to him. "Write to this old lady okay? Remember that you are the only reason I am still holding onto my life…" she said, as her old hands cradled his face. He smiled at her as she bent down to kiss his forehead, "I will Grandma". "Okay now, get going you two. Ginny will be waiting on the other side. Harry, take care of him" there was not a trace of anger on her face as she looked at him. He beamed at her," He's like my son Andromeda. Don't you worry" as Teddy stepped into the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo powder and said," No. 12 Grimmauld Place" as the green flames enveloped him. He spun into many fireplaces and finally stopped at one. He stumbled out and fell into the hands of a redhead. "Hello Teddy, I am so glad you could make it. Is Harry bringing your trunk?" she asked smiling at him. She definitely has her mother's maternal instincts. "Yes Mrs Potter" he said as he stood up. "Oh don't make me sound so old Teddy! How many times do I have to tell you, call me Ginny!" she said laughing at him. They say his dad liked to tease his mother by calling her Nymphadora although she hated it. Maybe that quality of his dad had rubbed off on him.

"TEDDY!" shouted a little boy of 5 with a mop of dark brown hair and hazel eyes as he tackled him to the ground. "Hello Jamie!" he said as fell to the ground for the second time in the day. He looked at the doorframe of the kitchen where a little boy, not older than 3, stood with his green eyes excited behind his black hair. "Hello Al!" he said as he stood up. He walked to the kitchen with James held by a finger in his left hand. "Teddy" he said smiling. The boy was a lot calmer than James, his eyes wise beyond his age as he looked at him. He ruffled the little boy's hair. "Where is Lily?" he asked looking around. "She is sleeping upstairs" said James jumping. "Not for long if you continue to create such a racket." Ginny entered the kitchen with Harry behind her, pulling his trunk along with him.

"DADDY!" James jumped to his father. "Hello kid!" he said ruffling his son's hair as he moved towards the table. "Leave the trunk near the door frame, Harry, and come sit for breakfast." He did so and then moved to the table. They all sat down with Teddy between Al and James as Harry and Ginny sat opposite to him.

"So Teddy, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny. "Yes, very much." "Don't forget to check out the Whomping Willow" said Harry winking. Ginny swatted his hand. "Hey I was just joking" he said as he turned back to his breakfast. "Harry James Potter! You are the father of three! Atleast get a better sense of humour. How irresponsible could you…" she said as Harry stood up and kissed her on her cheek. "Thats why I love you, dear, because you are just so responsible" he said smiling at her. Teddy too stood up and walked to the washroom with his Godfather. "And that's what happens when a particular Hermione Weasley nee Granger rubs off on you" he told him rolling his eyes. Teddy laughed to it and moved back to the living room.

"Are we ready?" asked Harry. Ginny had a sleeping Lily in her arms, while James and Al stood next to her. "Yes, I levitated the trunk to the car. We are set to go." They exited from the front door and went to the car park. They started and soon moved to the station. "Here we are." He grabbed a trolley and placed his trunk and followed Harry. "Just go through the barrier" said Harry pointing to a pillar between platform 9 and 10. "Through..that?" he asked. "Yes..that!" he chuckled. "Um..okay…" he said as he pushed through the barrier. When he didn't feel the pain he expected, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in another place altogether. Here scores of witches and wizards roamed around freely talking. He soon noticed the red of the Hogwarts Express. There were children of varying ages, some tentative first years like him and other older students who were just catching up with their friends about their summer. "Wow!" he said looking at them.

"If you are surprised at that wait till you see Hogwarts" said Harry in his ear. A sudden flash hurt his eye. He tried hard to keep them open. They were here. "Harry Potter, could you comment on the series of missings that have been taking place…" "Would you give us a detailed report on the inability of the Ministry at subduing SPEW reforms…" " Is it true that you have accompanied your godson, Teddy Lupin is it, whose parents had died in the Wizarding War"

"ENOUGH!" said Harry. Teddy very rarely saw his godfather frown let alone angry. "You are all disturbing the public. If you have any queries, make an appointment with me, although I will never accept it. Now clear this place" he said. They soon moved away, grumbling about reporter's rights and so on. "Sorry about that. They are so thirsty for news that they think they can just start interviewing me anywhere. Teddy, are you alright?" Teddy was looking down. He had been happy for some time, but they had to remind him of his parents. He saw the kids around him, theirs parents waving them goodbye. "Yeah, I am fine" his voice cracked. "Listen Teddy, you are like a son to me okay? I want you to promise me that you will never forget what I told you this morning" he said kneeling before him. "Okay…" he said smiling. "Good, now be good. Don't get into a lot of trouble, have fun, make friends. Be happy!" he said ruffling his hair. "Now where's my man hug?" he said teasingly. Teddy smiled as he tried as hard as he could to squeeze him. He pulled off panting. "My, you are strong. I could feel my ribs cracking" he said smiling.

"Teddy come here dear." It was Ginny. She pulled out a little envelope. "In there is something you would like. If Harry is LIKE your father, then I AM your mother" she said smirking at Harry. "Hey that's MY godson you are talking to! Go find your own!" Harry said. This is what Teddy loved about them both. Even when they seemed like they were arguing, one could see that they were hopelessly in love with the other. They maybe adults but they never let it change the real them. He opened the envelope. Out feel a picture. It was a moving one of when he was first born. His mother was holding him in her arms as his father kissed his forehead, his arms around them both.

"Thank you so much Ginny!" he said between his tears. "Oh don't thank me kid! I am sorry I am not the best person to comfort you. But you are always my first son, not James" she said laughing at the 5 year old shock-struck face. "Don't worry Jamie, I get to be your brother like this" said Teddy ruffling the little boys hair. "Then okay!" he said smiling.

"Well how sentimental and sappy, however, you need to start moving this instant if you want to catch the train Teddy" Harry said rolling his eyes. Teddy said goodbye quickly and jumped inside the train. He soon found a compartment for himself and waved at them from the window. He continued doing so until he lost sight of them. He then sat back and thought about his parents. How he wished they could have come.

**A/N: **

**Enjoyed your first chapter? I know I did! Well actually I didn't. But maybe you'll like it. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! I know first chapters are always so boring I am so sorry for that.**

**How about some reviews to boost my speed? I am sure I wont disappoint you if there are many yous :P Well I sure hope you liked this first chapter. There is more to come. **

**Fanfic Questions! Well why do you think someone went missing? Answers are always welcome! **

**As to your chapter poll! Which is your favourite next generation Potter kid?**

**James Sirius Potter**

**Albus Severus Potter**

**Lily Luna Potter**

**I know you don't have much to work with in the poll. But just tell me which YOU think you'll like the most! **

**Until then its yours and yours only,**

**~ASP~**


	2. Unknown Joys

**A/N:**

**Well I am sure this was a quick update but its my fault I am bursting to continue writing! Forgive me! :P Well believe it or not, I wrote **_**this**_** particular chapter way before the first chapter. Well change that! I wrote this first, the first chapter was an afterthought :P **

**REVIEWS! You guys are AMAZING! I love you all! They are all so sweet! -Ok I just sounded girlish -.- But they are just so supermegafoxyawesomehot! **

**LunaTonks: I love you so much for that amazing review! :D**

**Bellatrix: Now you are making me blush! Whats wrong with you lot? You are making me act way too nervous than I usually do! :P Your review is like looking at this mini paragraph on Napolean wars! :P So detailed! And here I thought you cant love me anymore :P I didn't want to make it the title thinking it was too sappy but if you like it then its staying that way :P**

**Sadaf: HEY! If Bellatrix's review was a mini para yours was a whole chapter on it! :P Thank you so much for that supermegafoxyawesomehot review! And sure I will use a spell checker the next time! Hope you like this chapter although its probably going to kill you in boredom! :P **

**Sophie: Thank you so much for that awesome review! It was really sweet! :D **

**Ok now this chapter blah blah blah well guys enough of my rant lets get going! **

**Chapter two for you! :D**

**Always yours,**

**~ASP~**

The station was quickly lost behind him as the train started moving. He was eager to go to Hogwarts, but to look at that place where a happy life, with his parents was snatched away from him, was just unbearable. He was looking out of the window when a boy of his age entered the carriage.

"Is this compartment free?" he asked slowly, as though he was afraid he was going to jump at him.

"Yes, it's just me that's going to be here. If you don't mind being bored to death do take the seat." He was exhausted.

"Oh I don't think I will be bored. In fact I think this is going to be most amazing journey ever" he said bubbling with energy before taking his seat.

"I beg to differ" he couldn't help but crack a smile at the boy's enthusiasm. He would have been the same too hadn't he felt so down.

"Hey, allow me to introduce myself! Lewis Wood" he held out his hand. Teddy took it tentatively and shook it.

"Teddy Lupin, first year." He took a moment to observe the boy sitting opposite to him. He had a slightly darker shade of auburn hair, with a little touch of brown here and there. His dark brown eyes were wide open in excitement.

"Did you know we have flying lessons this year? Although I have sneaked on my dad's broom for quite some time by now, it is still awesome to do it so openly. It's a shame they won't let us try out for quidditch this year." His optimistic personality just glowed around him.

"Yeah, I think I can manage to stay on the broom. Whether alive or not I cant assure you. I will most probably go and hit that weird tree they have on the castle grounds." He smiled brightly at him.

"Cool! Looks like we can look forward to some adventures! Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"For all I know I might just end up in Hufflepuff like my mother. But I hope the odds are in my favour and I get into Gryffindor like my dad!" he said, the excitement finally getting to him.

"Oh I wish you do! My father was in Gryffindor! He was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain before he graduated and went Pro!"

"Do I know him?"

"Maybe… Oliver Wood, Reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United! One day I am going to go pro too!" He was clearly waiting for it to happen.

"Hmm… I think I have heard of him… not sure from where… Someone told me about him… Ah! Got It! it was my godfather! Your dad was the captain in his time!" This guy is fun! he thought.

"Really? Whats your grandfathers name?" disbelief coloured his features.

"Not my Grandfather! My Godfather! His name is Harry Potter" he said laughing at his innocent mistake.

"You got to be joking! Harry Potter? Really? That's so cool! I don't have much contact with MY godfather!" he said laughing.

"Since I practically live with him, I tend to know a lot more about him than ordinary people do."

"If that's possible…" he said jokingly.

"Hey! Just because he is The Boy, now Man, who lived doesn't mean everyone knows everything about him! And its worse if you believe all that Rita Skeeter rubbish! That isn't even the real him!" he said laughing.

"Alas, how many people would love to argue with that! Well now, which position do you play in Quidditch?"

"I haven't given it much thought. Maybe I'll play Chaser like my mom. But the idea of Seeker has always appealed to me. I have my eye for a little snitch my godfather has had ever since I was little. I created havoc in the house chasing it. There was this one time I knocked down a plate of pancakes on my Grandma's head. It was all sticky, and my grandma's habit of making it perfect just made things worse. She was FURIOUS! She spent the whole day lecturing me about proper behavior. Apparently I take after my mum in that field" he laughed. Usually a talk about his parents would have hurt him badly, but Lewis somehow made him feel different. He was able to cherish the memories. Only minutes since he met this boy and he already has this effect on him.

"That's nothing! Just to show I was capable I used to just fly random things around the house and catch them as fast as I could. I turned my dad's hair white once when I played with my mum's whitening cream. Its just my good luck he's a cool guy. My mum would have shrieked like a Banshee!" he laughed.

"Haha! That was just so funny! My godfather wont mind much, but grandma really has the Black patience! They say my great grandmother was one of the most short-tempered person ever known."

"I don't get to meet my mother's side grandparents much. They are both in France. But my mother moved in when she married dad. I meet Grandma and Grandpa every month in the least. They come for dinner on Fridays. Hey, you said you practically live with your godfather. What about your parents? Do they allow that?" he asked, curiousity evident in his eyes.

"They can't stop me even if they wanted to" he said in a low whisper.

"And why is that?"

"Because…Because…Because they are dead." His voice was shaking. Get a grip of yourself he told himself.

"I am so sorry…" he said sincerely.

"Dont worry about it. My parents were two of the casualties of the war" he just looked out the window.

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!" a voice drifted into the compartment.

"Oh good! The trolley Lady's here! Do you want anything Teddy?" he asked him.

"Oh no! My grandma didn't give me any cash saying the sweets were bad for my teeth although Harry did give me 3 galleons!" he said smiling.

"Oh come on! Your Grandma won't even know! If you don't I'll buy you a chocolate frog and force it down your throat if necessary!" he said seriously.

"Ok ok fine! I am buying!" he held up his hands defensively.

Lewis smiled at him and moved to the door of the compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked an old lady, bent with age.

"I will have some Liquorice wands, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts every flavoured beans" said Lewis.

"I will have some pumpkin Pasties with whatever he said." Teddy handed the money to lady and both of them carried back the stuff to the compartment.

"Here take these!" Lewis said handing him one from everything he had in his pile.

"I already have the great task of finishing this." He said pointing to his pile.

"Oh keep it! Just as a token of our friendship! Anyways I'll help you finish it if it comes to that!" he said grinning.

"Fr….friend? " he was quite shocked. No one called him that before.

"I thought that was settled as soon as you let me sit here! Afterall we have had a great time together. And you are a great guy to hang out with" he said looking at his chocolate frog, failing to notice the broad smile on Teddy's face.

"Yeah…I guess we are!"

Just then a couple of third years entered the compartment.

"Oh look! First years! What fun! You will upset your tummy with all that chocolate Pinkhead!" said one particularly big and burly one, scooping one of the chocolate frogs onto his hand.

"You leave him alone now!" Lewis shouted, his smiling face now a one of pure fury.

"Or what? What are you going to do kid? Beat me up? Kid thinks hes a hero!" he said raising his hand to hit Lewis. Teddy pulled out his wand and with a flick, cast a quick hex on the three.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" came a voice. "Oh shit! Prefects!" they left the compartment before the big one muttered, "You'll pay for that" and disappeared. The prefect came to their compartment. "You boys okay?" he asked. Both of them nodded. "Slytherins! Why cant they stop making my job so difficult!" he muttered before going back to where he came from.

"Well, that was a close one" Lewis said.

"Yeah, it was…" Teddy said slowly. Harry had warned him from not displaying too much of what he was capable of just in case. And he had completely messed it up.

"That was some cool hex there. It really was." He was obviously impressed.

"My godfather taught me that. I couldn't stand there and let him hit you when you had done it in my defense" he said in a low whisper, flinging himself back to his seat.

"See, I told you we are friends. Thanks by the way!" he said smiling a smile one usually wears when they know they have won an argument

"I could never disagree" he said smiling as he turned back to his pile. He picked a chocolate frog and was looking at his card when Lewis spoke up again.

"Just stay careful, that big guy looked like he wanted revenge." He too turned back to his pile and picked up his Chocolate Frog Card.

"Let him get it then" he turned his card over to reveal Harry's face looking at him. "Who did you get?"

"Ron Weasley, member of Golden Trio, played a key role in helping the Chosen One defeat He-who-must-not-be-named. Almost 11 years since Voldemort was defeated and they still call him He-who-must-not-be-named! " he said laughing.

"They are just used to it. I got Harry Potter, The Chosen One, defeated the You-know-who twice. Key member of the Golden Trio. Head of Auror Department" he said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Lewis smiling.

"Just a joke I remembered. You know of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes? Harry told me that in his sixth year, he had visited the shop. There they had a poster that said, 'Why are you worried about You-Know-Who? You should be worried about You-no-Poo, the constipation sensation of the Generation' That too when it was revealed that Voldemort was back" he said laughing.

"Haha! The nerve of them! I have heard of them! Theirs is the best shop for jokes! It's the Pranksters paradise! My mum wouldn't let me go! She got a little too much of their jokes played on her I guess. Although when I get my permission to visit Hogsmeade in third year, I am visiting their branch in Hogsmeade and spending the last knut on me to carry those pranks back home! My mum better watch out!" he said laughing.

"I am going to do the same, with my Grandma" he said winking.

Both of them sat and talked for some more time. Lewis had a spare set of Exploding Snap on him, with which they soon started playing, Teddy ending up with a singed eyebrow and Lewis had burnt the front portion of his hair.

"Looks like we are nearing the station. Why don't we start changing into our robes?" asked Lewis to which Teddy nodded.

**A/N:**

**Well well this chapter was a bit erm less Sirius? :P Allow me to use the Potterhead spelling for serious **_**Sirius! **_**Haha :P Well I am a sneaky aint I?**

**As always please review! Tell me you hate it! Throw tomatoes on my head! :P Ok maybe not the tomatoes! **

**Fanfic Question: Whose son is Lewis?**

**Now you might say, 'ASP darling, as much as I might loathe you, I didn't think you were that DUMB! ' :P Well answer to that is well I couldn't find any other :P Alright next question! Do you think Teddy is going to like Hogwarts because that's what every other kid does or is he going to hate it? All kinds of answers particularly, Yes, No, Maybe, Must be, could be, should be, are all welcome :P **

**As for the poll question for this chapter, seeing that this is a Next Generation Fanfic lets say, Which of these three do you think is your favourite Weasley- Delacour child?**

**Victoire Weasley**

**Dominique Weasley**

**Louis Weasley **

**As always, think up of how they might be and tell me your answer! **

**My answer to the last poll is Albus Severus Potter. As much as I love the other two, Albus to me seems more like Harry. James is like James :P Albus has lots more to carry as a burden as he looks **_**exactly **_**like his father Harry Potter, the chosen one. This really does add an extra load. James could be naughty and they would most probably just shrug it off saying 'He is just like James I'. But if Albus does one mistake, that's it! BOOM! Hes Dead! **

**Now enough of my fangirling :P PLES READ AND REVIEW :D**

**~ASP~**


	3. New Comings

**A/N: **

**Ah this is the third time I am updating in 48 hours! Can you believe it? Its all thanks to your encouragement guys! **

**Devyani: Thanks for that awesome review! You are so kind! **

**Sophie: Thanks again mate! You are my favourite reader! **

**Bellatrix: DON'T KILL ME! :P You know I love your review! Thanks for that man! Means a lot to me! You are so awesome! :D **

**Well this Chapter is …. Just read it! :P have fun**

**Always yours and yours only! **

**~ASP~**

Lewis was right. Just minutes after they had changed, they had reached the station. They were about to pick up their trunks when a Prefect came to them and said," You don't have to worry about those. They will be in the castle before you are. "

So they just jumped out from the train and were about to join the others and go in the direction they were headed to when a loud voice said, "Firs' years! Firs' years ov'r her'"

He turned to look at the friendly face of Hagrid. He had seen him when he and his godfather had gone for tea to his house. He remembered a little conversation he had had with his godfather, " No matter what you do, stay AWAY from his Rock cakes if you like where your teeth are!" He shook his head smiling at the memory.

"Hello Hagrid!" he said waving at the half giant as he moved towards him.

" 'ello Teddy! 'njoyed yar journ'y?" he asked as he pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Hagrid! You…are..choking…me!" he said as he pulled away smiling.

"Er… S'rry about that. I forg't how much ya h've grown in the 'ears."

"Don't worry about it Hagrid! The journey was fantastic. Meet my friend Lewis" he said as he pulled Lewis who was hanging back. He looked at the half giant, trembling at first but soon started smiling at Hagrid's kind face.

"Hello 'ewis! Teddy you are just like your Harry! He too made his first friend on the train!" he said smiling.

"Who? Ron? Wow! What a coincidence!" he said smiling.

"He met Hermione too for the first time in the train but they couldn't be exactly be called friends then" he said laughing.

"I can see that happening!" Teddy said laughing.

" 'eah! They were tiny little things, just like you two!" Lewis looked a bit confused.

Teddy started," Ron Weasley was my godfather's first friend, but they both became friends with Hermione Granger only later. It's a long story. Its best heard from Harry himself! " Lewis just nodded to that,"Ok!"

"Alrig't! Any more Firs' 'ears? Fine lets get going then." They walked for a little and soon reached a lake where many boats were floating on the water. All was dark as the moon was not yet out. They couldn't see anything beyond the boats as the trees blocked their sight.

"Alrig't! not more than four to a boat! 'et in quickly!" Teddy and Lewis climbed onto a boat. Soon two others joined them. "Hello!" Lewis said. _Always the one to make new friends_ Teddy thought shaking his head. "I am Lewis Wood and this is my friend Teddy Lupin! What are your names?" he asked exuberantly.

" Hi! I am Liam Hensley. This is Nathan Law" said a blond haired boy, his blue eyes shining. On hearing his name being mentioned, a brown haired boy looked up. He smiled weakly, his grey eyes sad, lacking the general excitement that Liam and Lewis displayed.

"Hello Liam, Nathan.." said Teddy, his gaze upon the brown haired boy. Something about the boy intrigued him, wanting him to tell something, but he kept quiet._ Why does he look so sad _he thought. Liam and Lewis soon started talking excitedly about all the adventures they were looking forward to, about classes, in short everything they could.

He sat silently listening to them, occasionally nodding, but the intent of his gaze was on Nathan. He tried to not make it seem so obvious by looking at him out of the corner of his eye. But he had to soon turn his attention back to the boys as he heard them exclaim, "There it is! Its so beautiful!"They had come out of the cover of the trees. There shining in the moonlight, surpassing all his wildest imagination was the castle. He looked in awe at its walls, some of which had been repaired after the war. 

They were going towards the castle over the lake, which was shining in all its glory. "Why did they put a restriction of only four? Isnt the boat magical?" asked Lewis.

"Well it is! But unless you want to personally say hi to the Giant Squid, its best you stick to four" Liam said.

"Oh well, ok then" he said smiling. They soon reached the castle. As they reached the stairs, a man not more than in his late twenties greeted them.

"Good evening students, I am Professor Longbottom. I shall take Herbology for you. In a few minute you will all be sorted. You house shall be like your family yaddah yaddah yaddah! Enough with the formalities folks lets get going!" he said laughing to which the students too laughed.

He walked down the hall. He looked up at the ceiling to see it looked like the sky outside. As soon as he entered he noticed there were four long tables with students in cloaks seated in them. In the front was the staff table, with the headmistress seated in the middle. She was an old lady with square spectacles.

"You don't want to get on her bad side. The consequences may be _severe_" snickered Professor Longbottom in his ear before he headed to the front, a stool in one hand and an old battered hat in another.

He walked to the front of the hall, before placing the stool with the hat on its top. Everyone grew silent as a small tear appeared on its side and it began to sing

_War of ages come and go_

_As a magical people fought_

_To end those longheld prejudices_

_Is what they sought_

_Four of the greatest of their time_

_Put their thoughts into mine_

_So that even ages after they are gone_

_I shall sort you out _

_You may be a nice little one_

_Your words so sweet your heart so kind_

_Like the sweet Hufflepuff bless her heart_

_There was nothing particular she sought_

_Or you may have the brains of a genius_

_Hard to come by are those great minds_

_Their intellect is most valued_

_By their founder Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Or you shall get your ambition fulfilled_

_As your join the Slytherin house_

_For long they have been _

_The holders of great records_

_Or in the house of Gryffindor_

_For centuries their bravery praised_

_As their daring hearts only thirsts_

_For adventures that none shall dare_

_So Pick me up and I shall say_

_Where you belong right away! _

The whole hall erupted into a round of applause."Okay now, I will call your names. You should come forward and sit on the stool. Then you will be sorted into your house"

Teddy turned to look at Lewis when he caught sight of Nathan. He looked, if possible, even more sad. _Queer_ thought Teddy.

'_Adams, Kevin..' _A short boy, with jet black hair and blue eyes went and sat on the stool.

'_HUFFLEPUFF!_' he ran to the third table from the left where students with yellow lined cloaks clapped for him.

'_Anderson, Willow.._'

'_RAVENCLAW_!'

And so continued the names while an assortment of students were put in different houses. A surprisingly low no. of them got into Gryffindor.

'_Boston, Devon…'_

'_SLYTHERIN'_ The Slytherins got their first member!

'_Cooper, Leonard…'_

'_RAVENCLAW_!'

'_Davis, Felicia…'_

'_GRYFFINDOR_!' The table at the far right erupted into a series of applause, as the blonde girl ran and sat down on one of the empty seats.

"Anytime now" whispered Liam. Just then Professor Longbottom called,

'_Hensley, Liam…'_

He walked nervously to the front of the hall and placed the hat on his head. After a second or two it shouted,

'_GRYFFINDOR_!' He grinned broadly and moved to the Gryffindor table. I gave him a thumbs up.

'_Hill, Lucia…'_

'_HUFFLEPUFF_!' The butterflies in Teddy's stomach wont listen to him. _It will be okay _he tried to assure himself.

Name after name went by quickly as he waited anxiously in anticipation. Until finally…

'_Law, Nathan…' _

How could he forget? Nathan was before him! He looked as the boy sat on the stool. Unlike the others the hat didn't sort him quickly. _One second… Five seconds… Ten seconds…._The time was ticking.

"Whats taking it so long?" He asked Lewis.

"I don't know. Maybe its talking to him… I have heard that it does that at times…" he said in a whisper.

He looked at Nathan. His face was pale and he kept licking his dry lips. It looked as if an eternity had passed. The students were starting to get restless. The staff members looked worried. Just as they started grumbling it yelled

'_GRYFFINDOR!'_

_Why was he even surprised? Did he think the silent nature of Nathan wont put him in Gryffindor? _Teddy clapped along with the others in the hall. He smiled at Nathan but soon stopped. Unlike the others who smiled as they got sorted, glad that the ordeal was over, Nathan didn't even look the least happy. He even looked kind of _worried._ _Weird_ thought Teddy. Just then Professor Longbottom called out,

'_Lupin, Teddy…'_

_Uh_ _oh_ thought Teddy. In his little train of thoughts about Nathan he had completely forgotten that he could be next.

He walked up the stand towards the stool. He could feel the gazes of all those present in the Hall upon him. There were anxious ones, faces filled with anticipation, there were even some glaring ones. He sat tentatively upon the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

'_Ah! How long its been! I daresay I have been waiting for years for you!_'

"_For me?"_

'_Yes, Teddy. I see curious things in your head. Very curious indeed. But you are not the last one. There will soon be others who will follow you.'_

"_Whats so curious?"_

'_You have got your mother's fierce loyalty. Hufflepuffs are known for that. Very pure in heart, too, I see. You miss your beloved parents, oh yes. A godfather celebrated by the world. His head was queer too. I sense a very high intellect, Ravenclaw would be perfect for you. But alas it doesn't stop there. Bravery, a thirst for adventure, nothing can quell that daring nature of the Gryffindors. Your father lives through you. But I sense an ambition, a need to achieve, a perfectionist, yes… A Slytherin's quality to be great… You really are a complex individual Teddy… '_

"_Are you going to put me in Slytherin?" he thought nervously._

"_Destiny will place you where you truly belong. When two cross paths, there is a reason it happens. Great things shall become of you…"_

**A/N: **

**Well that was easy! **_**NOT**_**! I think I love writing this chapter, so you are probably gonna hate me for this! Still thanks for reading! You guys are amazing! :D **

**Well like I always say read and review! **

**Now for the Fanfic Question: Which house do you think Teddy is going to be in? It may not be what you think it is because I am known for that :P Ponder on the thought for a moment, use the storyline for help!**

**Now for the Chapter Poll! **

**Who is your favourite Marauder?**

**James Potter**

**Sirius Black**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Remus Lupin**

**I unknowingly arranged them in the order of their deaths O.o I have the Seeing eye :P **

**As for my answer to the Previous poll, I have a so many scose Fanfics where Dominique comes as Rose's friend so I tend to incline towards her more as a character. Although I love Victoire! Louis could become my favourite soon! After all his story is one I never read before! So there you have my Answer! Dominique weasley! **

**Thanks for reading! Do review! **

**Yours and Yours only,**

**~ASP~ **


	4. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: **

**Ah, that's the longest I have gone without updating! But heres a nice long chapter to satisfy you! :P I have been pestering some of my fans for boosts to keep me going. I feel lifeless :P **

**Thanks again for all those awesome reviews guys, they are all just fantastic! **

**Guest: Wow! Red Hair, says bloody hell, and a hand me down robe, you must be RON WEASLEY! :P**

**Bellatrix: I warned you that this one is going to get you cracking your head again! :P**

**Stormsten : I like you, I really do ;) :P Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Nargle: Ah! Well I am not really good in writing about stories in the romance field. :P Bear with me! **

**Hedwig: They are! You should definitely read some others too!**

**Well thanks to all my reviewers and also someone started following the story! Smart move! Because believe me, this one is going to go long, or that's what I think! :P **

**Well I wont keep you waiting anymore! Here comes chapter 4 in **

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO! :D**

**Always yours,**

**~ASP~**

'_Good Luck, Teddy Lupin…'_

He held his breath, as did all the onlookers, anxious as to why two first years had caused so much confusion for the hat.

'_GRYFFINDOR_!' The whole Gryffindor table not only applauded, but there were even some who stood on the benches and clapped enthusiastically, one of them Liam himself who in his eagerness knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice onto Nathan's lap. But Nathan sat there, not showing any emotion, his eyes lost as thoughts no one knows of run through his mind.

"_Thank you!" _ Teddy thought before running off to join Liam. He sat opposite to Nathan, his eyes now trained on Lewis, biting his finger nails in anticipation.

'_Morgan, Eleanore..'_

'_SLYTHERIN_!'

Names passed by in a blur, but this time Teddy was able to properly enjoy. He kept checking Nathan out of the corner of his eye, but it was to vain since his full attention was on the sorting.

'_Murphy, Aiden..'_

'_SLYTHERIN_!'

"Is this a Slytherin Marathon or something? I have been hearing Slytherin for the last five names!" moaned Liam. Teddy was amused at his impatience.

'_White, Amanda..'_

'_SLYTHERIN_!'

"Theres another one for you" Teddy whispered to Liam.

"Tell me about it! When will Wood come? Since we three got in Gryffindor, I'll kill him if he gets into another house!" he said smirking.

"Trust me, there is no other house he will get into! That boy is pure Gryffindor material!" chuckled Teddy.

"Lets hope so!" grunted Liam.

They turned back to the sorting.

'_Wright, Jenna..'_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Atlast a Gryffindor! I thought the other houses would get extinct" he said merrily. Jenna hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat near Felicia, the two girls soon engaged in a very serious conversation, with an occasional girlish giggle.

"Girl talk, I tell you! What do they talk about so much, I don't understand! Those muggles have something called Internet and they say even that couldn't help them understand women" Liam whispered, rolling his eyes. Teddy laughed and turned back to the sorting. Just as a sudden realisation dawned on him, the next name was called.

'_Young, Timothy..'_

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"Hey that's y. Where's Lewis's name? His should have come before Young!" shouted Teddy. Many eyes turned to him. But his gaze was fixed on Professor Longbottom.

"Erm looks like I skipped a name Professor" said a very red Professor Longbottom. The headmistress hit her palm on her forehead. Professor Longbottom turned back and cleared his throat while some Slytherins snickered.

'_Wood, Lewis..'_

Every step was a lifetime of waiting. The anticipation of the last sorting for the year running high. Everyone's eyes were undividedly focused on the small back of one particular Lewis Wood. Except one pair of eyes. They roamed the smooth wooden surface of the Gryffindor table, until they finally rested on the pumpkin juice stain on their worn robes. A quick spell and the evidence of one such event vanished as the eyes trailed back to the front of the hall and rested on the brown eyed boy's head. Any moment now…

'_GRYFFINDOR_!'

The wait was over. Teddy jumped to his feet along with Liam as they both applauded exuberantly. Lewis quickly moved to the seat next to Teddy and seated himself beside Timothy.

"That was brilliant! Did you see Professor Longbottom's face? Epic! And the Headmistress' facepalm put the cherry on the top" he said laughing.

"_Facepalm_?" asked Liam.

"Its this muggle thing they do when they get frustrated or annoyed where they hit their palm on their forehead!" answered Lewis.

"Wow! Didn't know it had a _name_!" said Liam grinning.

Just then the Headmistress stood up and cleared her throat. "I have a few announcements to make. As always the Forbidden Forest is _forbidden_ for all students. I think the name is quite clear. If any of you adventure seekers wander off into the forest, the consequences may be _severe_." At this point, Teddy saw Professor Longbottom wink at him from the staff table. He smiled and turned back to the headmistress.

"Also any Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes merchandise like Fanged Frisbees, Canary Cream and others are forbidden. Use them at your own risk." Although this was a serious announcement, her eyes smiled as she said it, confusing Teddy even more.

"Looks like the Headmistress had a taste of Weasley Merchandise. It's a shame really. I thought we could use some of them on those Slytherins that bullied us back in the train" whispered Lewis.

"I don't know Lewis, but I really don't think shes going to mind if we break this _particular_ rule" Teddy whispered back chuckling softly.

Lewis laughed at that. The headmistress turned her head in his direction and gave him a stern look before turning back to face the hall. Teddy ducked his head beneath the tabletop and chuckled lightly as Lewis poked him saying, "This is your fault", the statement lacking the general feeling of guilt accompanied by it. Teddy put up a straight face and turned to the front after sticking out his tongue at Lewis.

"Well now everyone, DIG IN!" the headmistress smiled broadly at everyone before seating down.

Lewis rubbed his eyes. "Did she just…_smile_?" he asked.

"That she did!" Teddy grinned at him before piling some mashed potatoes onto his plate. Lewis filled his plate with an assortment of foods that they soon formed a mini mountain.

"Oh my goodness Lewis! Stop hogging so much!" laughed Liam.

"What? I am hungry!" he said with a mouth full of food.

Nathan's plate was clean as ever. Teddy looked worried at him. He looked at him and said, "You might want to eat something. Its been a long day. You must be hungry…"

Nathan just looked up but didn't meet his eye. "Huh? Oh, right…" He looked back down to his plate and just took some bacon and poked at it slowly, his eyes wandering everywhere except his plate.

Teddy turned back to Liam and Lewis's conversation. "Why did it take so much time for you two? As far as I know it sorted everyone else pretty soon!" asked Liam. Teddy just shrugged to that.

"It was having a bit of a difficulty, or that's what I think the reason is." He didn't feel comfortable talking about his conversation with the hat for some odd reason. _Strange. What would he need luck for? What had it meant by what it said before it wished him luck? _He turned to hear what Nathan's answer.

"it was the same for me too" he said. Teddy heard his voice properly for the first time. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Nathan didn't want to be in Gryffindor. Lewis and Liam continued their conversation as Teddy gave one last glance in Nathan's direction before finishing the food in his plate. He was just in time as the plates cleared themselves. The Headmistress stood up and looked at them.

"This castle is the reminder of many things. Centuries since its been built and yet we don't know of all its secrets. It's a reminder of good and bad alike. Here you will receive knowledge that shall prepare you for the outside world. Here you shall make friends who may last for a lifetime. But no matter which house you belong to, we are all one under humanity. With this sacred thought in mind, let us move into a new year. I wish you the best, in both academics and life. The students writing their OWLs and NEWTs this year, work extra hard. Prefects will guide the first years to their common room. Good night and get up early for your first class of the year!"

The whole hall broke into a loud applause. Everyone stood up and moved away from the benches.

"Gryffindor first years! First years please! Gather around! QUIET! All Gryffindor first years, please gather around!" a familiar voice sounded at the far corner of the table. Nathan was the first to move and soon Liam and Lewis followed. Teddy hung back a little to see that Timothy Young, another first year hadn't heard the announcement.

"We have to go towards the door, Timothy. Would you like me to accompany you?" Timothy nodded nervously.

They soon reached the place from where the prefect's voice sounded. It was the same one who had helped him and Lewis in the train before. Lewis was looking around for him and waved excitedly as he spotted him.

"Where did you vanish all of a sudden?" he asked worried.

"Oh just Timothy here hadn't heard the Prefect. I just hung back to help him."

"Hello, Timothy. I am Lewis Wood" he held out his hand.

Timothy shook it firmly, "Hey, I am Timothy Young. Glad to meet you."

"You too. Shall we start moving then? The others are waiting for us."

They pushed through the crowd and soon spotted the blond hair of Liam. They moved towards him.

"Hey guys! The Prefect's just been having some difficulty locating the girls. He should be back soon" Liam whispered.

Soon the prefect came back, with 5 girls behind him. Teddy recognised Jenna and Felicia from the Sorting but he hadn't paid attention to the others. "Alright people, lets start moving. Follow my lead."

He led them through the crowd. They soon reached the square area with 4 sets of stairs leading to the top. To their amazement, the stairs started moving. "Cool!" exclaimed Liam. The prefect smiled at them.

"Now one of these stairs will lead you to the Gryffindor Common Room. But you will have to watch out. If you step on the wrong time, you could end up somewhere you don't like. They like to move a lot."

They just continued to look in awe at the scene before them. Rows and rows of portraits lined the walls. Some of the portraits even waved at them. "Hello, welcome to Hogwarts" said a portrait of a kind looking wizard. They waved backed to them as they began to ascend the stairs.

After what seemed like a long time, they finally reached the topmost floor. "Now this is the Seventh Floor. If you would all follow me carefully, I will lead the way to the common room."

They walked behind him, looking at the stone walls of the corridor, chattering excitedly about the next day. They soon reached the portrait of a fat lady. "Password?" she asked.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" he said.

"Wow that's a mouthful!" whispered Lewis to Teddy. The portrait moved forward to reveal a round hole behind it. They moved inside to a room covered with scarlet tapestries. The tapestries had an assortment of pictures from witches to wizards to magical beasts. Dominating one wall was a blazing fireplace, lighting the room with its flames. There was a window on another that overlooked the castle grounds. There were many comfortable-looking armchairs, waiting to be sat on along with tables and a bulletin board which was now blank. There were two doors on one side.

"Welcome to Gryffindor everyone! I am your prefect Alfred Harrison. What you are looking at right now is the Gryffindor Common Room which is located behind the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Gryffindors are like the fire that blazes in this fireplace. Our thirst for adventure has long since been acknowledged by many. Our element too is fire. In us, blazes a part of Godric Gryffindor himself. We value bravery above everything else. Our daring nature is so big that it could be considered reckless by some. Gryffindors put others before themselves. No matter who it is, our nature of being the hero urges us to help them, friend or foe. We have a large number of members in the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation formed by former Headmaster Dumbledore, who himself was a Gryffindor. We have played a key role in the downfall of the most evil wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. You, as future Gryffindors are responsible for keeping up the appraised reputation of our house."

"Now you see two doors. The one on the left leads to the Boys dormitories and the one on the right leads to the Girls dormitories. Now you may ask me for any queries you might have."

Felicia raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Where is Nearly Headless Nick?" No one had seen any of the ghosts in the feast.

"Oh well, the ghosts are having a meeting I suppose related to the problem of Peeves."

"_Peeves_?" It was Jenna who spoke up this time.

"Peeves is a poltergeist who resides in the castle. He is known for the notorious pranks he plays on student and staff alike. The only one who could ever control him is Bloody Baron, the Slytherin House ghost. These conferences happen often, don't worry about them. They do it on every 7th full moon night and it just so happened that this year it fell on the September first" he said smiling.

"Anymore Questions? No? Good! No off you all go! Enjoy your classes, and don't forget to try out for Quidditch!"

"We can do that?" yelled Lewis in glee.

"No just kidding. Although you do seem like some worthy Keeper material. Keep up the spirit and maybe you will make it next year itself!" he said laughing at Lewis' fallen face.

"Aint I so glad to hear that!" muttered Lewis.

The boys moved to the door on they left. They soon enter the first year dormitory. There were five four-poster beds, with scarlet hangings. There were also scarlet curtains on the windows on the walls near the beds. There was stove in the centre to give off warmth. Teddy saw his trunk at the foot of the bed next to one with Lewis's trunk.

"We are next to one another!" jumped Lewis.

"_Joy_!" said Teddy but he grinned broadly. They soon moved to their respective beds.

"This is just so cool!" exclaimed Liam. "Did you see the ceiling in the Hall? It looked like the sky outside. That was fantastic magic!"

"Indeed!" agreed Lewis. "Now who wants to play some Exploding Snap?"

"I am all in for it!" added Liam.

"Shouldn't we get to sleep? We might be late for our classes next day!" Timothy asked doubtfully.

"Ah Tim, its just classes. Besides Nathan here will wake us up" said Liam.

All four of them turned to Nathan who was already sound asleep. "The poor bloke must have been exhausted" Teddy slowly said.

"Well I think Timothy's right. We'll shift our Exploding Snap to tomorrow after classes" Lewis said as he got into his bed and pulled the covers over his head, "Night Ted, Liam, Tim" before turning off the lamp on the drawer next to his bed. Soon Timothy and Liam too fell asleep. Teddy just lay there and looked up at the ceiling, as the moonlight filtered through the windows.

_* * * * * * * __Silent Tears__* * * * * * * * *__Silent Tears__* * * * * * * * * * * * _

"_Destiny will place you where you truly belong. When two cross paths, there is a reason it happens. Great things shall become of you…"_

_A lady in her mid twenties looked at him, her eyes glistening in tears. "Goodbye kiddo. Mommy's going after daddy. Dont trouble grandma too much okay?" she said as she cradled his face._

_She stood up to leave. He held onto her finger, his little hand's grip firm, like as though he was unwilling to let her go. She moved back next to him, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I love you so much teddy, I love you so very much" she said as she slid off her finger from his little hand. He twitched and then woke up crying. "Its ok dear, its ok, I am still here, I am going to come back with daddy " to which he cooed as she put him to sleep again, as blackness clouded his sight, her teary eyes fading from view, the last time he'll see her, the last memory… _

_* * * * * * * __Silent Tears__* * * * * * * * *__Silent Tears__* * * * * * * * * * * * _

"_COME BACK!" _ Teddy woke up panting, beads of sweat resting on his forehead. There will be no sleep for him tonight. He stood up and grabbed the water jug and poured himself a glass of water. He finished drinking and turned to see that it was still dark outside. The moon was lower now, its light dim. Then he saw that there was something blocking the window sill. It was Nathan.

"Hey…" Nathan started slowly.

"Did I just disturb you?" Teddy asked, still breathless.

"No, its alright. You okay?" his face filled with concern.

"Yeah, a bad dream, that's all…" he said as he stood back up.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Anyways the view from here is beautiful. The night sky is just so marvelous" he said looking out of the window. Teddy too looked out of window.

"It is…" The stars dotted the blanket of darkness, their shimmer like glitter around the ball of white that was the moon.

"My father and I used to stay up on nights like this. We would go to the balcony and sleep there, talking all night about the various constellations. The dance of the stars is something really eccentric. The muggles call them comets" he said, his eyes glued to the dark phenomenon.

"Wow, you really like them a lot don't you?" Teddy asked turning to Nathan.

"They remind me of the blissful days with my dad. They are my comfort on lonely nights…" he said, turning to look in Teddy's eyes.

"You aren't alone. If you ever need somebody, I am always here" Teddy beamed at him.

Nathan smiled sadly at him," I should probably go get some sleep…"

"Yeah, me too…" Teddy said softly to him as he climbed back into his bed. There was an eerie silence, sleep far from coming. But soon his eyes fluttered shut, his sleep dreamless. This night they will forget their worries and await the morning. Tonight is just not the night to mourn. Teddy lay back, remembering something Harry had once told him,

_Do not pity the dead, pity the living and above all those who live without love…_

**A/N:**

**Hmm well this pretty much a very simple chapter, no hate, no love, no jokes, no humour, no nothing. I hated writing it believe me. It was just too plain. But alas this is a supporting chapter. It gets you to know the others a bit better, so that you wont have any difficulty with the supporting characters in later chapters!**

**Like I always say Read and Review! :D**

**A random fact: I was listening to my Harry Potter playlist while writing this. Right now, it includes: Lilys Theme, Obliviate, Statues and In Noctem. I have been listening to only In Noctem for the past three chapters.**

**Fanfic Question: I have hidden an AVPM reference in this Chapter! ;) Can anyone tell me what it is? :D **

**Ok now coming to the actual Fanfic Question, Nathan looks a sad character doesn't he? But is he a good guy or a bad guy? I leave it up to you to slam tomatoes if you want to make me see your point as to why he is a good guy or a bad guy! **

**As for the Poll Question of this chapter, Lets go to the Golden Trio Age! Who is your favourite Golden Trio member?**

**Harry Potter **

**Hermione Granger**

**Ron Weasley**

**As to my answer for the previous poll, I cant decide between Remus and Sirius. As much as I love James as a father, husband and a friend, I cant see much of him in the books to actually decide if he really is my favourite marauder afterall. **

**I love Remus as a character, because deep down I believe he is an excellent father too and that he is a really wonderful, complex character. He seems just so realistic. **

**I have always been a rebel of sorts and I love Sirius for that. He stood up for the right although his whole family wasn't so. He didn't care if all of them were in Slytherin. He was a man of his own ways. No one could tie him down or dictate his life. That's the kind of a person I would love to be. Plus he's the godfather of Harry. He showed me how significant that relation can be. I myself am like Lewis. I haven't seen my godfather much to know how important they are. All this has made me to love him as well as a character.**

**Well now enough of my rant. Thanks for reviewing so far, and do keep checking back to read the next chapters and so on. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! :) Well then its goodbye for now I guess! **

**Yours and yours only**

**~ASP~ **


	5. The Beginning

**A/N: **

**Well well I am going to make it short this time! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Heres Chapter 5 for you folks. Its quite small, forgive me. I still hope you don't mind it much :D**

**I love you guys for all the awesome reviews! **

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**

It was a sunny morning the next day. Teddy woke up yawning to see that the others were still asleep. He looked out of the window to see the Scottish greenery before him. It was the first day of classes.

He quickly changed into his robes and grabbed some parchment and a quill so that he could write a letter to Harry, Ginny and Andromeda. He was too exhausted last night to do so. So he sat on his bed and started.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Its my first day of classes. I am yet to see how they will go. I am sorry I hadn't written a letter sooner. I was too tired last night after the feast. I promise I will be a bit more punctual the next time. _

_Harry, Hogwarts is way more magnificent than you described to me. The ceiling in the Great Hall looks like the sky outside. Its just so beautiful. And the castle is so huge! _

_Good News! I got sorted into Gryffindor. Of course with such big hotheads for family, it was pretty obvious. Although the Prefect did give a really big speech. He looks like a really fun guy otherwise. _

_And guess who my new friend is? Lewis Wood. Yeah that's right. He is Oliver Wood's son. He is very energetic and is always ready to make friends. He wants to become a professional Quidditch Player someday like his father. _

_Some of the other friends I have made are Liam Hensley, Timothy Young and Nathan Law. Nathan is a very quiet person. He rarely talks anything. I am yet to know anything about Timothy but we became friends all the same. Liam is like the exact copy of Lewis. He keeps talking a lot and ready to make new friends. _

_There was this one Professor Longbottom who seems to me to be the devil-may-care kind of a teacher. He is really funny. Especially during the sorting when he forget to call out Lewis' name. The look on the Headmistress' face was epic._

_Last but not the least, thanks for the Galleons Harry. Me and Lewis bought off everything we could from the Trolley Lady. That reminds me. There were these three Slytherins in the train who tried to bully me and Lewis. I tried to keep calm but when they were about to hit Lewis I couldn't keep calm and used that Bat Bogey hex on them. I am so sorry for that Harry. It wont happen again._

_Say hello to Jamie, Al, and Lily for me. Tell them I miss them. Also convey my regards to Mr and Mrs Weasley._

_Yours loving, caring, awesome, superb, fantastic, great, Chosen godson_

_Teddy L. _

He stretched his fingers after writing the first letter and looked up to see that Nathan was awake. "Morning!" he beamed at Nathan. Nathan smiled back, "Morning…"

"What are you up to so early in the morning?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, just writing letters to my grandma and godfather. They told me to write to them as soon as possible."

"Okay.."

He grabbed another piece of parchment and started writing to his Grandma.

_Dear Grandma Tonks_

_I miss you a lot. Hogwarts is really beautiful. The greenery here reminds me so much of our cottage, the tress and you. _

_I got sorted into Gryffindor! Pretty cool, huh? It was really exciting. Hogwarts is SO HUGE! Its like those castles in one of those muggle fairytales. And the boat ride here was pretty cool. _

_I made some new friends. They are Lewis Wood, Liam Hensley, Nathan Law and Timothy Young. They are all pretty cool although Nathan is quiet kind of a guy._

_Today is my first day at school, lets just hope it goes well. Write back soon! I love you! _

_Take care old lady! _

_Your loving grandson_

_Teddy L. _

_P.S What are Nargles? _

_P.P.S Don't be too mad at Harry for taking me out! I forced him into it. Didn't tell you when I was at the cottage because you will scold ME if I did. Haha!_

Nathan looked over his shoulder at the last few lines. "_Nargles_? What is THAT?" he asked confused.

"I believe I am waiting to know the same answer myself" Teddy said. They both chuckled.

"Well do you have an owl to post that?" asked Nathan.

"No, I am going to borrow one of the school owls" he said as he packed away his inkpot and quill in his satchel.

"You can borrow mine" Nathan said smiling. Teddy grinned back.

"Thanks!"

They both began walking down the stairs towards the Common Room. Not many people were up yet. On the far corner they saw the Prefect just relaxing on the couch with his eyes closed. They walked towards him.

"Hello, mr…erm… Prefect! Could you help us find the way to the owlery?" blurted out Teddy.

"Mr Prefect?! There is no way you are going to call me that guys! It's just Alfred!" he laughed. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"The Owlery, eh? Missing your parents already? Don't worry about that, I used to write 3 letters a day to them when I was in first year! Although I posted only 5 of them in a week!" he smiled.

"Well when you get out of the Common Room, keep walking in the west direction. That is turn to the right. Soon you'll reach this little door that will lead you to the West Tower. At the top of the West Tower is the Owlery. If you don't find it, there will always be someone or the other going there so just follow them."

"Thanks Alfred!" They shot through the common room door and followed his directions. They soon came to the little door he talked about. But standing before it was none other than the three Slytherins who had bullied him in the train.

"Oh! Looks guys! Isn't that the kid from the train?" They were too late. They couldn't turn back anymore.

"Why don't we give the little ones a small welcoming ceremony guys? Pinkhead here especially deserves one" said the big guy who had tried to take his Chocolate Frog from him.

"Listen, you were going to hit my friend, I was just defending myself!" Teddy shouted.

"Leave him for now fellas. We will show him what happens when people go against us. First, that pesky little friend of his. Then him. Oh I cant wait to get to action" the big one said smirking. Teddy didn't like the look on his face. The three of them moved away, but Teddy couldn't help wonder what they were going to do to Lewis.

"They are just trying to make you scared. I don't think they have the guts enough to do anything to Lewis" Nathan tried to cheer him up.

"But what if they do? It will be my fault then. I was the one who used the hex on them." They climbed the stairs and finally reached the top.

"Listen just take a deep breath and calm down will you? Now where is Jug?" Nathan looked for his owl and then pointed to a brown barn owl. "There you go! He is really good with letters!"

"Why did you name him Jug?"

"I didn't! We bought him off a witch who couldn't take care of him anymore! She says its some Muggle comic character's name, Jughead or something… My dad already had an owl so he gave him to me."

"Oh I remember! Its this muggle comic books called Archie comics! I saw the book once when I went to a muggle bookstore." Nathan regarded me closely.

"You know too much" he rolled his eyes.

"Haha! Just that my godfather makes me interact with muggles so that I don't become completely oblivious to them" Teddy said.

"Hmm… I think I'll try that sometime" Nathan said thoughtfully. Meanwhile Teddy tied his letter to Jug and sent him off.

"Well lets get back to the dorm then." They walked back to the Common Room, both quiet, as the Scottish breeze picked up speed and blew over the land.

Somewhere, miles away in London, a green-eyed, spectacled man, with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, sat in his study room, his head held in his hands, as he tries to put together pieces of the mystery that was haunting his nightmares. He hadn't slept all night. Pieces of paper were strewn across his table as the clock ticked nearby. A slight, chilly wind blew across the room from the open window, as the sounds of children could be heard downstairs. The slight tap of footsteps resonated from down the stairs. They were getting nearer until they finally stopped in front of the door to his room.

"Harry?" came the voice he had so grown to love. The footsteps neared him. A hand placed itself lightly on his shoulder and shook him out of his solemn reverie.

"Mm..Ginny?" he opened his eyes and looked into the brown eyes of his wife.

"Letter for you, from Teddy." She handed him a piece of parchment where the elegant writing of Teddy greeted him. She leaned over the table, handing him the letter as his green eyes quickly read through them, his lips lifting in a smile.

"The boy has some nerve!" he said chuckling at Teddy's comment about hotheads.

"How couldn't he, with such a Dare-devil for a godfather?" laughed Ginny. Harry smiled at the letter as he pulled her closer.

"Or such a caring person for a godmother?" he asked, love radiating from his eye.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" she asked smiling.

"And here I thought Hermione rubbed off your sense of humour" he chuckled. She swatted him in the head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" he said rubbing his head.

"Good! I am glad I did the job well!" she laughed.

"Did you read what he said about Neville? Or is there another Longbottom we don't know of?" he said laughing.

"The war had changed him completely Harry. All the time in the DA has made him strong. So its probably the same Longbottom we are thinking of" she said smiling but soon turned sad.

"Gin, the war is over. All that was lost is lost. No matter what, I'll always be here for you" he said hugging her protectively as she cried on his shirt.

"I still cant bear to see George… F-r.. Fred …" she mumbled, tears brimming in her eye.

"Shh its okay. Its alright love. I understand. Now look at me" he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, smiling. Soon she cracked a smile too.

"Now that's the Ginny I know of. You don't fight off Voldemort in first year for nothing you know" he said laughing.

"_Fight off! Indeed!"_ she muttered sarcastically.

Just then, they heard a crash downstairs. They turned to look at the door to see a panting Ron climb them and come running into the room.

"H-ha.. Harry… You have got to come…"

**A/n: **

**Told it was quite short! I am spoiling you guys with long chapters aint I? :P Jokes apart, this is another baseline chapter although I like inserting a little Hinny here and there. Don't KILL ME! :P **

**As for the fanfic question of the Chapter, isn't it obvious? :P WHAT HAPPENED? Why is Ron here? Where is Harry going? Why is he so worried? **

**Now for the Poll Question of the chapter: Who is your Favourite Villain? :P **

**Voldemort**

**Bellatrix**

**Umbridge**

**Barty Crouch Jr.**

**Coming to MY answer for the previous poll, that's a hard one. But I will say Harry. He is a little bit of both Ron and Hermione and while and love the other two with my heart, he is the one that tops them all! Sorry guys :P **

**He is quite clever in reality, had a lot of Lily in him, and he was actually really loyal. What more do I want? :P**

**I know I know, 'ASP, I have been waiting 24 hours for the update and all you can give me is this? What does this mean?' I am sorry for being so erm **_**Secretive**_** guys but I still hope you don't hate me so much to stop reading the story. I love you all like always!**

**Yours and Yours only**

**~ASP~**


	6. Burning Flames

**A/N: **

**Ah well, I am sorry for not updating quickly! Had to do some sneak work :P So heres a nice long chapter for you to keep those minds working! Because this is just the beginning! There is more to come and by the time all this is done, I might as well be a 100 year old Grandmom! Enjoy! **

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**

They soon reached the common room. Nathan was the first one to reach the portrait.

"What was the password again?" asked Nathan.

"Something…mim…mimbu…" he struggled for some time.

Luckily for them, just then Alfred came outside. "Looks like you found the Owlery afterall!" he said.

"That we did!" they said before climbing inside the portrait hole. They soon climbed to the boys dormitory where a sleepy Timothy, Liam and Lewis sat on their bed.

"Where have you two been?" asked Lewis.

"Just to the Owlery. Had to send some letters" Teddy answered.

"You were supposed to wake us up" Timothy said sleepily, make his way slowly to the washroom.

"Since when did I ever promise that?" asked Nathan.

"Since you were the first one to get to bed" said Liam.

They got ready and moved to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a morning of sleepy people as the first day's anxiety took its toll on all the students. Even the staff looked like they had gotten out of the bed grudgingly.

"First day of classes, what do you expect?" moaned Lewis.

"Hello boys, excited for your first class of the day?" Jenna and Felicia walked down the table and sat next to them.

"Morning" chorused Liam, Lewis and Timothy.

"I think we might be able to enjoy them. I look forward to Herbology. Want to see more of Professor Longbottom" smiled Teddy. Just then the hoot of the owls could be heard.

"Oh good, mails here" exclaimed Timothy. "I am sure I must have forgotten something or the other."

Parcels dropped in front of Liam and Timothy. There were also some letters that accompanied the parcels. Jenna and Felicia had two letters in their hand. "Wow! That's hell load of Mail!" exclaimed Timothy as he ripped apart his parcel to find some books and a weird contraption.

"Looks like your parents were also sure that you would forget something" Jenna whispered.

"That's that new version of the remembrall. You can also see what you forgot in this one, they say" Felicia said.

Everyone was busy reading their letter or opening their parcels that they failed to notice a solemn looking Nathan. Teddy was the only one who noticed. He saw a letter in Nathan's hand. He looked back at Nathan's face and saw that they were very pale. "Nathan?"

He looked up, his face now masked by a smile. "What happened?"

"No..nothing…" He said slowly.

"Well guys, looks like our first class of the day is in order" Felicia exclaimed.

"We haven't even got our timetables yet. We don't even…" started Lewis.

"Your timetables are waiting to be received right behind you…" came a cool voice.

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that," Lewis mumbled and turned to face Professor Longbottom.

He started, "Go-od- morn.." instead spat out pumpkin juice that he had forgotten to swallow onto the professor's robes.

"Now you are in trouble" Liam was trying hard to contain his laughter. But Timothy, Jenna and Felicia might as well be rolling on the floor in laughter. Teddy cracked a smile but stopped when Lewis glared at him.

He turned back to Professor Longbottom, red as a tomato. But Professor Longbottom just bursted out laughing.

"Dont! Haha! I am not! " he soon calmed himself as the Headmistress narrowed her eyes at him from the staff table.

He waved his wand over his robes to remove the pumpkin juice stain. "Well guys! Haha! Ahem! Well these are your time tables. Your first class of the day is Flying! Enjoy them but don't fall down or something. Madam Pomfrey is worse than broken necks trust me!" he sniggered and walked away.

"Well that was fun!" Liam exclaimed. Timothy and the girls had finally managed to calm down.

"I just wish it doesn't have to be in my expense!" muttered Lewis. That cracked all of them again.

They soon stood of and walked from the hall, in groups. Jenna and Felicia were the first to walk away. They were soon followed by Liam and Timothy, both of whom were busy talking excitedly about Quidditch. Soon Lewis stood up and dragged Teddy with him to the quidditch pitch for their first every Flying lesson.

It got over pretty soon. They all managed to not fall down from their brooms. "Well now that's a great achievement!" sniggered Liam.

"A really BIG one indeed… " laughed Timothy.

Somehow that got the girls laughing again. "Do you two ever stop laughing?" moaned Lewis.

"What? That was funny!" Jenna snorted.

"Hey guys, have you seen Nathan anywhere?" Teddy asked looking around.

"I didn't see him for the entire class. Was he in the Great hall in the morning?" asked Felicia.

"He was, I even talked to him" he turned in all direction to try and spot the black hair of Nathan. "But theres no sign of him now."

"Maybe he left early for the next class. We'll find him soon enough" Liam reassured him.

"Maybe…" Something about the look on his face in the morning hung like a black cloud in Teddy's mind. Something was up. And he's going to find out what pretty soon.

He sat through various classes from Herbology to Transfiguration the whole day, his eyes scanning the classes and the corridors for any sign of Nathan. The others kept assuring him that all was fine but he felt something bad had happened. That night when he reached the Common Room, he found that Nathan had not yet returned to bed either.

The next day, he went to Professor Longbottom to report about Nathan's continued absence. As he was about to enter his office, he heard some voices inside.

"Have they found him yet?" It was the Headmistress.

"No, they say they are doing their best but they couldn't find a single clue to his location…" Professor Longbottom's voice wafted outside.

"Maybe we should…" started the Headmistress.

But she didn't finish whatever she was about to say as footsteps moved towards the door. Teddy quickly hid behind the statue of a knight. He could hear the distinctive click of a door and peered from behind the stone sculpture at the door. It was locked.

He was confused needless to say. His feet carried him to the great hall as his mind tried to process what he heard. He couldn't make himself to eat breakfast either. The others were beginning to get worried too. Nathan was nowhere to be seen.

After breakfast, they walked to their classes in their usual pairs. Lewis was walking quietly beside him, unlike his usual bubbly self. "Where do you think hes gone?"

"uh! Oh well I have no idea but I want to know as soon as possible though…"

"We all do mate, he is our friend too…"

"Do you know of someone who went missing? I heard Longbottom talk about something like that…"

"I don't think I read anything like that on the Prophet recently. Do you think its someone we know?"

"I have no clue."

It was another day of classes, each slower and more studious by the passing minute. The professors droned on and on about hexes, charms, spells. The worst was History of Magic, where an old ghost called Professor Binns droned in his emotionless voice about goblins and fights and Wizarding wars. Teddy almost dozed off in that class but woke up shrieking when Lewis pinched him in the side. He apologised to the Professor and sat, looking daggers at Lewis who just smiled at it.

Soon, it was time for Herbology. After the class, Teddy stayed back a bit to talk to Professor Longbottom.

"Well, isn't it the godson of the world famous Harry Potter himself! To what do I owe this pleasure?" chuckled Professor Longbottom goodheartedly.

"Professor not you too!" Teddy laughed.

"Ok okay" he held up his ands defensively, and then picked up a book from the table and skimmed the pages, "How may I help you?"

"Well Professor its like this. My friend Nathan Law has not been seen in the dormitory for quite some time now and we were getting really worried. So I was just wondering if you knew where he had gone since he seems to be nowhere in the castle" Teddy told slowly.

Neville looked up from the book he was reading as his face paled. In a matter of seconds, he started sweating profusely. "Just a moment Teddy, I am not feeling really well today."

"Professor are you alright?" Teddy asked.

"Oh yes, perfectly fine. Just a little fever" he said rubbing his forehead.

"Well is this Mr Law the same one who got sorted just before you did on the first day?" he asked Teddy.

"Yes, Professor" Teddy said, still confused.

"Oh well! Don't get worried guys! He's just gone off to his house for an emergency situation for a few days, he will be back in two days. He will be back before you know it. Now get back to your classes or you might get late and lose some points" he said ushering him to the door.

"May I know what the emergency situation is Professor?" asked Teddy, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"I am sure Nathan will tell it to you himself when he feels right" Professor Longbottom smiled at him.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. At dinner, Teddy broke the news of Nathan's reason of absence to the others.

"Why do you think he has gone home so soon?" asked Felicia.

"I think there can many reasons as to why…" Liam thought.

"Maybe something bad has happened…" exclaimed Jenna holding her hand over her mouth.

"Don't be so dramatic Jenna, I am sure its nothing too serious… "Lewis said, but seemed doubtful himself.

The next two days were the one of the longest so far in Teddy's life. _You just met him_ he thought, _don't get so wound up_.

On the morning of the third day, there was still no sign of him. "Did the Professor say anything about the time?" asked Timothy,

"No, he just said he will be back after two days."

"Well I guess its another long day of classes now isn't it? Thank heavens its Friday" said Felicia.

"So what are you two going to do this weekend?" asked Liam.

"Well, first off, I am going to spend my time in the Library and do some informative reading and then finish off that Transfiguration essay" Jenna said calmly.

"But we have to submit that next month! Why in the name of Merlins Beard would you do that now? And what kind of a weekend is spending time in the library?!" Lewis shouted, his volume increasing by a notch after every sentence.

"Well I would rather spend my weekend in the Library instead of wasting my time playing dangerous games like Exploding Snap!" shouted back Jenna.

"Calm down you two. We already have a lot on our plate without you two fighting." It was Timothy who spoke this time. Lewis and Jenna stopped shouting but they were still fuming at the other.

"Well lets start walking to the first class of the day then" Teddy said as he dragged of Lewis, giving a meaningful look to Liam. He nodded back as he turned to the girls and kept them engaged in talking.

Both of them just walking silently through the corridors and soon came to the front. They walked to the Black Lake silently, as a soft breeze blew around them, the chirping sparrows singing their beautiful melody in a nearby tree.

"Thanks for bringing me out, Teddy. I guess a little fresh air was what I need." Lewis was looking straight in front of him.

"Don't mention it mate. Anything for a friend" he turned and smiled at Lewis. He smiled back. They continued walking.

"Do you think something bad has happened to him?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Lewis, but I sure hope not."

They were quite out of sight of anyone now. The breeze had quietened down gradually and now it was complete silence that greeted them. Then there was a rustle.

"Did you hear that?" Teddy asked turned around to find the source of the sound.

"Did I hear what?" Lewis asked trying to detect what he had missed.

"That sound!" Teddy said.

"What are you talking about Teddy?" Teddy looked all around before turning back to Lewis.

"No…its just… I just heard a rustle…" Teddy turned around again.

"You must have imagined it. Come lets go" Lewis said. They walked back to the castle for their classes.

"First class of the day is defence against the dark Arts! Oh goodie!" Lewis shouted in glee like a little girl. They walked to the little classroom in the third floor. Moments after they had entered, Ms Carthers entered. She was a woman in her early twenties. She had a mop of black hair, and her light blue eyes seemed to shine through the bangs that covered her face. Rumour is that she was an auror for a few years but soon wanted a quiet job and applied for the Defence against the Dark Arts post.

"So class, welcome to Defence Against the dark arts. I am sorry I am so late in coming and have missed the last few classes but I had some urgent work to attend to. Now Defense against the dark arts is no joking matter. It can be life saving at times. Never underestimate the use of any spell, be it a simple charm like_ Wingardium Leviosa_ or a complex spell like the Patronus charm. Each and every one of them have a role to play in defense. The others talk about these spells in a theoretical way. But as your DADA teacher, I prefer a more practical approach." Everyone was listening with full attention to her.

"Now, you will be learning a simple Disarming spell in this class. I want each one of you to partner up with the person sitting next to you and try and disarm. Now just repeat the incantation after me. _Expelliarmus._"

Jenna raised her hand. "Professor, wont you tell us what the wand movement for the spell is?"

"Well Ms.." she raised her eye brows questioningly.

"Wright" Jenna replied.

"Well Ms Wright, wand movements have long since been considered to be very important for spells. Although I agree to that, you will learn the spell faster if I let you explore. Now if I tell you what the exact movement is, you will probably try once or twice and then probably give up. But with a little touch of creativity, you wont get bored of trying like staying awake in Professor Binns class." The whole class except Jenna cracked up at that.

"Shh guys quiet. Don't tell anyone I told you that or they will fire me!" she said moving her hand across her throat.

"Okay now everyone, get going. I want each and every one of you to come up with as creative poses as you could and disarm your partner and just have fun in general. FIRE UP!" she moved to the front as everyone partnered off and tried disarming their partners.

"Professor?" came Liam's voice.

"Yes?" Ms Carthers enquired turning to him.

"I don't have a partner." She looked at the empty seat beside him.

"Well, oh I get it! Well you can practice with me!" she said moving in front of him. The whole class gasped.

"Come on! Try me!" she said giving him an encouraging smile. He stood in the classic duel position and just waved his wand and said, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Ms Carthers' wand quivered a little but didn't come off her hand. "That was a really good attempt. Take five points for Gryffindor!"

Soon the whole class was taking turns in disarming their partners. No one succeeded yet.

"Well I think we better get started" Lewis moved opposite to Teddy. "You go first."

Teddy knew this spell. His godfather had shown it to him before. But this was his first time trying. He took his dueling stance and swished his wand, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lewis's wand flew across the space between them and Teddy caught it neatly in his hand. The whole class turned to stare at the two of them. Ms Carthers was looking at him too.

"Mr Lupin, was that your first attempt at the disarming spell?" she asked curiously. Teddy nodded slowly, not wanting to gloat about it, "Yes Professor…"

"Well done Mr Lupin, ten points to Gryffindor" she said smiling at him, but he sensed that she wanted to say something more.

"Okay now everyone! Class dismissed! Your homework for the weekend is to practice and perfect the disarming charm! Now get moving instead of grunting like Trolls!" she said laughing as everyone moved grudgingly for their next class of the day.

Before Teddy even knew it, it was dinner time. He had received his grandmom's letter earlier that day. He was glad of that one piece to hold onto home. Although he liked Hogwarts, he missed being with the little ones. Harry hadn't replied back to him yet. The day had been good overall, but Nathan's absence kept nagging in the back of his mind. It was pouring torrents outside although the sky had been clear in the morning. He looked up at the ceiling to see purple clouds swirl around in circles with the occasional flash of a lightning. A particularly loud thunder sounded through the Hall as al the lamps in the room dimmed. The front doors were thrown open, as the blackness enveloped a figure in the middle. It looked like a young boy.

Teddy watched closely, his eyes narrowed on the looming figure, as he tried to find out their identity. The constant flickering of the candles due to the strong, cold breeze which chilled everyone's bones didn't help him. He looked scrutinizingly at the intruder, all the eyes in the hall trained on him.

There was a flash of lightning, which lit up the face of the figure for a moment. But that was all Teddy needed. In that moment he recognised the figure. In that moment the nagging in the back of his mind cleared.

_It was Nathan… _

**A/N:**

**Well that was fun. NOT! I am sorry guys but I hated this chapter for some odd reason. I just hope you are not disappointed in my continued shabby chapters. Somethings missing… Hmm… Well lets just find that shall we? :D**

**Now for the Fanfic Question: Why was Nathan gone? Keep guessing and maybe just maybe you might be right!**

**As for the Poll question, Who is your favourite Malfoy?**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

**Draco Malfoy**

**As for my answer to the previous poll, I should say Bellatrix. I like Bellatrix a lot in the grounds of a bad guy. She is evil from in and out. And she has a good sense of Sarcasm. Also Helena portrayed her beautifully in the movies which made me love her even more as a BAD guy! Remember bad guy not good one! :P And let me tell you, shes got style. **

**She has broken the most hearts if you ask me. Sirius, Dobby, Tonks… All of them by her. So she killed like a few but made her kill count. Jeez now I sound like a death eater O.o :P **

**That's it for now everyone! Hope you like my little poll and fanfic questions. They really help me keep track of your reactions to the story believe me. But I have surprises for you in the chapters to come. I might not update very quickly but I will most certainly try. I have some big examinations coming up in school so I gotta study for those too. Thanks for all the support and love! **

**And as always, please read and review!**

**Yours and Yours only**

**~ASP~**


	7. Changes

**A/N: **

**I know I know! 'ASP! Where have you been you nitwit? Why are you so slow like a snail?' 'Merlins beard ASP! Give me one good reason not to Avada Kedavra you this instant!' Sorry sorry sorry! I know I am super late! Forgive little Albus! Heres a nice long chapter, the longest I have written so far! **

**Thanks to my critic LunaTonks for giving the green light to chapter 7 :P And also thanks to Guess for that amazing review! Keep reading! **

**Always Yours!**

**~ASP~**

If it was possible for anyone to look really different in a few days, then Nathan would probably be the best example for that. He looked terrible. He eyes were red with dark circles around his eyes indicating sleepless night. His face was dotted by water droplets and his hair looked unkempt. They were standing in a bizarre pattern on his head. He looked weak and limp, as though he had lost all his strength.

The whole hall looked stunned. No longer were there chats between friends. No longer were there the sound of clatter of forks and spoons over plates. All eyes were trained on Nathan. He walked slowly, each step measured, towards the Slytherin table. Everyone watched his every move. He sat at the far corner of the Slytherin table, looking down at the floor, as a few Slytherins made space for him. There was a silent revelation running in their minds. It looked like he could sense it too.

Soon, people started to eat again, many pointing at Nathan behind his back and whispering in low voices.

"What the Bloody hell is he doing? Why in the name of Merlin's Beard did he go to the those Death eater Slytherins' table and not sit near us? We are his friends after all…" Timothy said a little too loudly. A few Slytherins turned in his direction and glared at him. That shut him up. Teddy glanced at Nathan's direction and met his grey eyes. There was a moment of silent conversation as the two looked at one another. Then Nathan turned away. During the entire time, Teddy kept glancing at his direction, but he seemed to be in a entirely different universe altogether. His food lay untouched before him. Teddy turned back to his friends as they continued chattering away to one another.

"I think you should talk to him" Lewis whispered.

"Quit Joking! Why me of all people?" he replied back a little too harshly.

"I know you know something about him that we don't. He looked at you and you only. Obviously he wants to talk to you about something… Besides, Liam is too busy talking to the girls and I don't think Timothy would dare to go near the Slytherins after what he just said. And I am not the best person to start really deep and personal conversations."

"Fine" he muttered, "I'll try talking to him."

After dinner all of them moved away to the common room. Teddy hung back in the hall for a little but he couldn't spot Nathan anywhere. Thinking that he must have probably gone to the Common Room, he moved in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well did you talk to him yet?" Lewis asked as he walked beside him.

"No. He was gone from the Great Hall before I could catch up with him."

"What is wrong with that guy? Hes creeping me out!" Lewis huffed.

They reached the Common Room soon. Nathan wasn't there either. They soon moved to the boys dormitory to look for him. It was still to no avail.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Lewis said as he reached his bed.

"I don't know. But lets sleep for tonight. We'll probably see him in classes tomorrow."

The next day too, Nathan sat with the Slytherins. They were soon getting used to his presence there. Their classes went on as always, as Nathan got with the Slytherins for everything. Liam started pairing with a hufflepuff called Kevin Adams when he was short of a partner.

Days passed in the same manner and before they knew it, it was almost December.

"Well that was fast. Classes are exhausting though. Did you get how to do the levitation charm? I am still having difficulties with it!" Timothy said exasperated.

"Oh its pretty easy" Jenna started, "You just have to swish and flick your wand. Its easy like that!"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "You sound like Aunt Hermione…"

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Jenna asked.

"Weasley. Yes the same Hermione. She was the top of her class in her time." Teddy was actually quite proud of her.

"Isnt she the one about whom the Prophet has been printing all week? She fights for something called SPEW and they say that she has almost succeeded in getting rights for elves…"

"Well that is ONE of the things she fights for" Teddy smiled. He finished his dinner quickly and walked to the Common Room alone. There was no one there. He soon climbed to the boys dormitory. He went and sat on his bed as he tried to organise his trunk.

He was pulling at the drawers near his bed for some reason when something told him to look at Nathan's bed. He moved towards his four poster bed and stood near the window. He looked at his bed. It looked like always. He was about to turn back to his trunk when he saw something catch the light out of the corner of his eye. The dormitory was dark as he hadn't bothered with turning on all the lamps except the one next to his bed. He turned back to see a little silver locket on top of Nathan's desk. It looked worn, as though someone had worn it for a long time. He looked closer at the locket and noticed that there was a letter beneath it. He picked up the locket and opened it.

A small melody wafted from the insides of the locket. There was a picture of a boy who could be no older than three, who was held in the hands of a man, both of them smiling happily at the camera. Their brown hair looked windswept. Teddy placed back the locket on the drawer and picked up the letter.

_Dear Nathan,_

_I am sorry for burdening you with my worries. They say they are searching for him. You stay calm child. They'll soon find him. I hope you enjoyed the feast. I want you to study hard and make us proud. I am sure Daddy wishes the same. _

_Love mum_

Teddy kept the letter back on the table, his mind fitting in the pieces of the puzzle that had been troubling him all this while. It was Nathan's father who had gone missing. No wonder he left. He wanted to stay close to his mother and see that shes okay.

"Are you done sneaking yet?" a voice came from the dark corner of the room. Teddy turned slowly to look at Nathan, his grey eyes composed yet accusing. He stood in the corner with his hands behind his back. His face was paler than ever in the pale moonlight.

"I…I didn't mean to… That was .. that was just…" he stumbled pointing to the letter.

"Now keep that letter there and run off and tell your friends all about it" Nathan said harshly, but his eyes gave it away that he didn't mean to be so rude.

"I wasn't telling anybody…" Teddy said firmly.

"I don't believe you" Nathan sneered.

"You have to. I am your friend. I wouldn't do something against your wishes." Nathan's eyes softened at that.

"I am sorry for being so rude. Its just that the pressure of it all weighs down my heart and I don't want to look weak." Teddy moved to his side.

"I understand. I know exactly how you feel. If there is any way I could help, please ask me…"

"No, its ok. Its just I miss him so much. I didn't want to leave mother alone to deal with it all" he sniffed.

"Its ok mate. Theres nothing wrong in crying. I am your friend, you can depend on me." Nathan smiled weakly at Teddy.

"Thanks for looking for me" he said.

"How did you…" Teddy started. Nathan smirked this time.

"You think I am blind Mr Lupin?"

"Well, it must have skipped my mind…" Teddy smirked back.

"You are crazy. How on earth did you end up in Gryffindor?" he said chuckling.

"Well you know, they say bravery and foolishness has a very thin line separating them…"

"Alfred will kill you if he hears that…" Nathan laughed.

"That reminds me. Excited for the first game of the season?"

"Yup! Although its just Ravenclaw vs Slytherin… I should start looking for some blue articles of clothing" he said goodheartedly.

"I would have thought that after all your days of sitting with the Slytherins, you would support them…"

"I am offended!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well then shall we get to sleep then?" Teddy asked.

"You are in!" Nathan said grabbing the nearby pillow and throwing it at Teddy's head.

"Ouch that hurt!" Teddy said as he dodged another pillow from Nathan. Soon it was a full fledged pillow fight with them ducking the pillows behind beds and throwing at the same time. By the end of it, they were thoroughly exhausted. It was just moments before the cleared the mess and got into their beds that there were soft sounds of snoring from Nathan. Teddy laughed soundlessly and got to sleep himself.

The next morning, the others were in for a surprise as Nathan walked into the hall and sat among them. They looked at him, their eyes almost popping out of their heads.

"Good job mate.." whispered Lewis still looking at Nathan.

"Thanks…" replied Teddy.

They were all still looking awestruck at Nathan when he finally said, "Well I understand I am handsome, but that doesn't mean you all have to look groggy eyed at me!" he said laughing. They all got cracked up.

"Now that's more like it…" Lewis smiled at Teddy.

"Welcome Back mate!" Liam exclaimed as he stood up and man hugged Nathan, and didn't let go of him before he ruffled his hair. Soon Lewis and Timothy followed suit. The girls just smiled at him. "Good to have you back…"

"Good to be back" Nathan grinned. They soon tucked in to eat their breakfast, each talking to Nathan and just happy in general.

"So who wants to have a little snow ball fight ouside?" Lewis asked. Everyone was interested in the idea. Even Jenna looked mildly interested.

They went in to wear some warmer clothes and moved to the grounds. There were many groups there already.

"Now for groups! Teddy Liam Nathan and Jenna, you guys are together" shouted Lewis.

"Tim Felicia and I are in one group! You get 1 minute to get started. And then we attack! " he said with an evil smile

Teddy was the leader in his team. They quickly started building the fort to protect them and also started with snow balls to throw. The minute was over quickly and it was a mini war field in the grounds as the two teams started throwing snowballs at one another. People started clearing off quickly, not wanting to get in the way of the fight. Balls were flying all over the place as they tried to hit the other team. They got tired soon and called off the fight.

"Well that was fun!" Liam panted.

"Yeah it was" teddy spoke.

Lewis came over to their side. "Guys I need to go to the dorm and change. I'll be back in a few moments. Don't start without me!" he said winking as he ran in the direction of the stairs. Soon the others gathered near the lake. The girls had gone back to get their books and now they sat and did their homework as the guys had a round of exploding snap.

"Playing exploding snap in the snow, how much cooler can we get!" joked timothy as he won another round of the game.

"Will you stop winning every game? I am losing each and every match!" Liam fumed.

"Aw Liam, love, cant win a game is it? Poor you sweetheart" timothy said pulling a lovey dovey face as Teddy and Nathan started laughing.

"I really LOVE your sense of humour Timothy!" Liam glared.

"Aw shucks I love you too!" that's it. Teddy and Nathan couldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes.

"I don't know how you manage to pull that off with a straight face Tim!" Nathan exclaimed. Timothy just grinned to that.

"Whats taking Lewis so long?" Teddy thought loudly. Liam shrugged.

Just then Kevin Adams, the Hufflepuff boy with whom Liam had paired up during Nathan's absence came running to them.

"Guys..You..have..to.." he was panting hard.

"Calm down Kevin. What is it?" asked Timothy.

"Its … Le… Lewis… You..have..c-come… to Pom-frey…"

Teddy bolted upstairs towards the Hospital Wing, as Tim, Lewis and Nathan called after him. He didn't stop running until he reached the doors of the Hospital Wing. He tried to breathe slowly and entered.

Lewis was lying there in a sterile white bed, bruised badly in the face. Teddy had to stop again to catch his breath. He swallowed hard.

"Le-Lewis…" he started. Lewis was still as ever.

"He is sleeping dear. I had to give him a Sleeping draught so I could operate on him much more easily" came a kind voice. Teddy turned to look at the old wizened face of Madam Pomfrey. He had heard stories of Harry as to how strict she can be sometimes when it comes to her patients.

"Wh-what Happened?" he asked slowly.

"It seems he fell down the stairs in the fourth floor. He got bruised badly" she said softly.

"When will he get up?" he asked. She stood without uttering a word.

"When will he get up again Madam Pomfrey?" a bit more insistent this time.

"Will take a day or two in the least. The stairs started moving exactly in the time he fell. Caused some blood loss. He needs lots of time to heal…"

Teddy moved slowly towards Lewis's bed. He didn't take his eyes off his face. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. There was some scuffle in the corridor as the others bursted into the Hospital Wing. Jenna gasped. Teddy look at them, his face solemn and turned back to Lewis. They came and sat wherever they could.

"What happened?" asked Timothy.

"Fell down a flight of stairs. Lots of blood loss. Will take atleast a day to get up again.." he said not looking up.

"He will be fine" Nathan came and patted his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from Lewis' face and smiled weakly at Nathan.

"I know he'll. He is a strong guy" Felicia spoke up this time.

They stood in silence. Soon it was time to go for dinner. "Come on Teddy lets go… " Liam said softly.

"No, you guys go have dinner. I am staying here…"

"Teddy! Theres nothing you can…" Timothy started.

"I don't want to leave okay? I am staying here!" he pushed them away.

"Come guys. Lets leave him to his thoughts" Jenna spoke. Teddy looked up and smiled at her gratefully. She smiled back. Soon he was the only one in the Hospital Wing. There was some movement behind him.

"You should go get some sleep child." It was Madam Pomfrey.

"I just wanted to …" Teddy started but soon gave up. He was exhausted.

"Run along now. I promise you can come back in the morning to see him. Now go get some sleep."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." He moved outside and then checked his watch. He still had a few minutes before curfew. He started walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard a sound from the shadows.

"Liked all the blood, Lupin?" came a cold voice. He knew that voice.

"You!" he sneered as he three Slytherins came from the shadows.

"Clever aren't we?" smirked the big one.

"You'll pay for hurting Lewis!" Teddy pulled out his wand and pointed at them.

"I am not finished with you yet!" he said as he came closer. Teddy was fuming, as he etched to use every last spell and jinx he knew on him.

"He wont be the last one! There are more to come!" he sniggered. "That pathetic gang you walk around with, each one of them will get hurt! And then last and the worst, would be you!" he looked at him with a pure evil look.

"What did they ever do to you?" Teddy asked in a harsh voice.

"You don't get away with us that easily Pinkhead! Famous godson of Harry Potter!" he spat out.

"So this is all about my godfather?"

"You have no idea… things will happen and you wont be able to stop them" he sneered.

"That's enough Carin, enough of talking to this werewolf scum" said a boy with auburn hair, his eyes looking at Teddy as though he was filth.

"Being a_ werewolf scum_ is better than a pureblood brat" Teddy replied.

"Watch your words, Lupin, or we are going to start our work quickly!" Teddy looked furious.

They began to walk away. "And.. Don't spoil the fun for us by telling your friends. It wont be so painful if you kept quiet" the big one winked.

Teddy walked away, angry at himself for doing nothing. They were planning something and he knew it. He was feeling nauseous.

He didn't notice that he had reached the portrait of the fat lady. He continued walking before he slammed into the portrait.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his nose.

"Password?" the fat lady asked in a harsh tone. _Looks like I got on the bad side of someone_ Teddy thought. He mumbled a quick sorry and told the password. After entering the common room, he found many students doing their homework. There were others who were just catching up with their friends on their Christmas plans.

In a far corner, Timothy, Liam and Nathan sat playing Wizarding Chess. Timothy was just watching as the other two concentrated on their pieces.

"Looks like Teddys here guys!" Liam and Nathan looked up from their game.

"Hey there mate!" Nathan smiled at him.

"Hey guys!" Teddy said as he sat down on the couch.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Liam said as he moved his knight.

"Oh I will be with my godfather probably. Me and Grandma usually spend our Christmas with the Weasleys although we visit my parents in the morning" Teddy said, remembering the visit to the graveyard not so long ago.

"Good enough, I will be with my dad" Liam said after Nathan made his move.

"I will spend it with my grandparents and family too. Although I am the only kid. My aunt doesn't have any children yet" Timothy replied.

Nathan remained silent. Teddy understood though. He would be spending this Christmas with his mother. They haven't found his father yet. Harry had replied a few days ago.

_Dear Teddy_

_I am sorry for being so late in replying. There was an important case that needed immediate attending. Ginny said she would reply but I told her not to as I wanted to reply to you personally. _

_I saw the recent letter you had sent about this friend of yours, Nathan Law is it? Well we are still investigating into his father's case but there is no clue to his whereabouts. The criminal has been very clever is hiding all possible evidence. There are no loose ends. _

_I will keep you updated with this case as much as I can. For now there is only this much that I can reveal to you. James, Lily, Albus and Ginny send you their love. _

_Your loving godfather_

_Harry_

It was a relatively short letter to what Teddy had been expecting. He could see that Harry was hiding something. But he didn't want to push his limits.

"Aw man! I so wanted to win against you!" Liam shouted.

"Sadly for you, I am too good!" Nathan replied. They had just finished their game of wizarding chess with Nathan winning the game as always.

"One of these days, I am going to defeat you, Law! " Liam said.

"Lets see that Hensley!" Nathan replied.

It was a quiet evening otherwise. There were a few more games between Nathan and Liam, Nathan winning each game. Soon it was time to go to bed.

Next day, Teddy got up early and got dressed. He hurried through breakfast and ran his way to the Hospital Wing. It was the day before the Holidays began. He weaved his way through the scores of students who had gathered to exchange Christmas Presents or just simply to spend their last moments together before the Hogwarts Express ushered them away to their families.

He banged into the Hospital Wing and looked around for Lewis. But he couldn't find him. Nor was Madam Pomfrey anywhere in sight. He was looking at the white bed when suddenly,

"BOOOM!"

**A/N:**

**Don't Kill me! I am sorry! For Lewis for the awkward chapters for everything in general :P :D I love you all 3 You know that right? :D**

**Well the Lewis getting hurt was needed! I love him as a character! I promise! :D **

**Well for the fanfic question of this chapter: obvious isn't it? Whos gonna get hurt next? Well actually thinking about it, I don't think its too onvious… Maybe I should change the question….**

**Lets try again, what is this immediate case Harry's talking about? Any guesses?**

**Now that that's settled, lets move onto the poll question of the chapter. Which is your favourite of these three books?**

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerors/Philosophers stone**

**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**As for my answer to the last poll, I will just say one word, **_**Dead**_**. Yes you guessed it right, its Narcissa Malfoy. She is this strong kinda mother who would stand up to the Darkest and one of the most powerful wizard of all time for her son. True, she has spoiled him like hell. But this maternal thing about her kinda MAKEs me like her. Although Draco is close second. **

**I thank each and everyone of you for the immense support through all chapters so far. 7! The magic no. There are seven in the gang too. Can believe how much this story has grown in just a matter of days! Though you cant see it, I see that the no. of people viewing the story is increasing every day. **

**And like I always say, PLEASE, Read and Review!**

**I love each one you :D 3**

**Always yours,**

**~ASP~**


	8. Light and Dark

**A/N: **

**That's the longest I have gone without updating. But I have my exams coming up in September so probably I will probably break this record in a matter of days! :P Sorry guys, but I promise some more chapter before I stop :D**

**Don't want to make you wait any longer! Thanks to LunaTonks for giving the green light to this chapter. Also thanks to Guess and for their amazing reviews! Means a lot to me guys! :D**

**Always yours **

**~ASP~**

"ARGH!" screeched Teddy as he turned around to see a still bruised Lewis. Although he did look better than he did on his first night in the Hospital Wing. There were little bandages on his face to hide some of the worser ones of the bruises. His left leg was covered in some white substance.

"Hello beautiful!" joked Teddy as he hugged Lewis.

"Ah! Ouch! And here I thought I couldn't get handsomer than I already am!" he replied and winced when Teddy man hugged him.

"You and your sense of humour" said Teddy shaking his head.

"Says the one whose own is pretty basic!" snorted Lewis.

"I missed you mate! Don't you EVER do something like that!" Teddy said smiling although deep down in his heart, he could sense a fit of rage coming to hurt Carin and his friends.

"You talk as if I fell down the stairs on purpose!" said Lewis pouting.

"Whatever Wood! You are coming to the dorm this instant!"

"Gladly! I am trying to get out of this place for who knows how long! Pomfrey keeps giving me some yucky stuff! To stabilize my blood level she says! Its ergh!" he said looking disgusted.

"Serves you right!" smirked Teddy.

"Can we please sneak out of the Hospital Wing now? Pomfrey is looking for me…" he said looking around in a low whisper.

Teddy grinned a evil smile," whatever you say…"

They started tip toeing across the room, making as little noise as possible, when Teddy saw Madam Pomfrey enter with a bottle in her hand. It truly did look sickening.

"Madam Pomfrey! Hes here!" Teddy shouted, laughing at Lewis' face which portrayed pure betrayal.

"Mr Wood! You come here this instant or I will make you stay here for another night!" Lewis slouched his way towards Pomfrey, but not before glaring at Teddy. She made him drink a cup full of some ugly looking potion which took Lewis loads of effort to swallow. He walked towards Teddy.

"You are soo dead!" he glared at Teddy. Teddy grinned back as they both made their way to the Common Room. Classes were off as it was weekend.

"So how much have I missed?" Lewis asked.

"Not much. Just loads of History of Magic classes…" Teddy started.

"Ah! I already feel so much better"

"…and even more Defence against the Dark Arts and Herbology!"

"You had to say that didn't? You knew they were my favourites!" huffed Lewis.

"Professor Longbottom told us one of the stories of his time in the DA during the last class!" added Teddy.

"That makes me so happy…" said Lewis sarcasm dripping in every word. Teddy chuckled at his discomfort before turning serious again.

"Lewis, are you sure you don't remember anything from the day you got hurt?" he asked slowly.

Lewis shrugged. "I remember falling but I don't know how it happened. It happened so fast. And next thing I know, Madam Pomfrey was forcing all those potions down my throat!"

"Well you have to get used to them if you are going to try for the team next year!" laughed Teddy.

"Don't remind me about it! Anyways I will drag you down with me when I get hurt!" Lewis said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you dare!"

They had reached the Common Room. Teddy walked a little bit behind Lewis and as they were about to reach the Common Room, he quickly conjured a piece of cloth and swiftly blindfolded Lewis, while telling the Fat Lady the password. They stumbled into the common room and feel to the floor as all around them people jumped up and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEWIS!"

Teddy stood up and held out his hand to help Lewis up. "Ho-how did you guys know?" Lewis said grinning.

"How is an unnecessary question. You should be asking WHAT we are going to do now!" grinned Felicia.

There was a cake shaped like a Quidditch hoop in the middle of the Common Room with his name written on it. Lewis moved closer to it as people gathered around him. And then he started to cut the cake. Before he knew it, there were people smearing the cake on his face. He got blinded in the chaos.

Every one of his friends went and hugged him except for Jenna who just shook his hand and wished him. He smiled at her. All around them, people were shouting out wishes to him. "How did you guys manage to pull this off?" Lewis asked.

"Alfred helped!" In a far corner of the room, the prefect stood talking to some other fifth years. He waved at Lewis, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Alfred!" Lewis shouted back.

"And now to you Teddy, for that blindfold and for helping Pomfrey…" he said as he picked up some cake and smeared it on Teddy's face. Teddy spluttered it out as Timothy clicked pictures of their cake covered faces. They grinned like madmen at him.

The day was fun overall. They walked back into the dorm later in the night and slept as soon as their heads touched the pillows.

The next morning, everyone gathered in the Great Hall to have breakfast and to say goodbye to their friends before they went to Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"Liam and Nathan, why haven't you guys packed your trunks yet? Arent you going home for Christmas?" asked Lewis.

"Dad had a change of plans in the last minute. He has some important work he says. So I am staying here" Liam said.

"I just felt like staying in Hogwarts this Christmas" shrugged Nathan as he moved his pawn. He and Nathan were having another game of Wizarding Chess.

"Well then guys we gotta go! Goodbye!" They left the hall in groups towards Hogsmeade. Soon they reached the carriages. Teddy was looking for something in his pocket as Lewis said, "What is it that is pulling the carriages?"

He looked up and saw what Lewis meant. There was nothing where horses should have stood. They were pulling themselves.

"I don't know…" he said as he looked at the carriages. They climbed into the carriage as it started moving towards the station. They soon reached the station. It was enjoyable journey as they had a round of Exploding Snap. Soon it turned into a gamble as they began betting with their possessions.

"And that's another great haul for this Christmas!" Timothy said as he won another round of exploding Snap.

"I don't know how he does it!" mumbled Lewis as he handed over five Bertie Botts Beans to Timothy.

"I would have thought that after so many rounds of losing, you would have learnt a lesson. Alas some people never change" said Teddy.

They soon reached the station. As they climbed out, Teddy felt as though someone was watching him. He turned around but all he could see was people minding their own businesses. Shrugging off the feeling, he concentrated on finding Harry. There was a light tap on his shoulder as he turned around to look at the smiling face of Harry. "Hello Mr Lupin!"

Teddy laughed as he launched himself at Harry. Soon Ginny and the kids followed behind him. Lily was smiling at him from Ginny's arms. She reached out and caught his now blue hair in her tiny fingers, laughing with glee.

"Hello Lily! My, you have grown a lot!" She giggled at that.

"Its been just four months Teddy!" said James as he clung himself to Teddy's legs and dragged him and his bag down.

"Hello big guy! You seem stronger since the last time I saw you!" James grinned at that. Teddy then turned to face the smiling 3 year old Albus.

"Hello Al!" he said as he ruffled his hair. Albus continued smiling at him, his cheeks spotted with a dimple each.

"How was school so far, mate?" asked Harry as they made their way through the station. Teddy was about to reply when he felt a slightly prickling sensation that one feels when they think they are being watched. He turned around and looked but couldn't find anything unusual so he just turned back to Harry.

"School was fun. Defence against the Dark Arts and Herbology are my favourites!"

"And so Neville tells me."

"TEDDY!" came Lewis voice behind him. "I just came to say goodbye! Dads here and so is mum!" He noticed the presence of Harry only then. He went red in the face as Teddy laughed at him.

"Hello, I am Teddy's godfather Harry Potter! Let me guess, you are Lewis aren't you? Teddy told me a lot about you!" Harry said grinning at him. Lewis blinked his eyes once before smiling back at Harry.

"Nice to meet you sir. Yes I am Lewis Wood, Teddy's best friend!"

"Hey! I never told that you are my best friend!" Teddy said as though he was shocked.

"Really, Ted? You wont stand a day without me!" Lewis smirked. Harry chuckled at them both.

"Hello Harry. Looks like you met Lewis here" said a calm voice, as a brown haired man with brown eyes walked up behind Lewis. The similarities between both of them are so strikingly similar, except for the fact that Lewis' hair had more of an auburn hue than brown.

"Oliver!" Harry said grinning as they shook their hands.

"Hello Harry! My, you do look so different from the last time I saw you!"

They were soon joined by Ginny with Lily in her hands who smiled at Oliver. Behind them, James and Albus were arguing about something.

"Ah! Isn't it the girl who wrote a poem for Valentines in her first year itself?" Oliver said chuckling at Ginny's red face.

"You still remember?" she said shocked.

"How can I forget! Hows it going with the Harpies? I haven't seen you play in a long time!"

"Well what with the kids and everything, I took a break from Quidditch!" They were soon joined by a lady with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Lewis don't run off like that again!" she reprimanded Lewis as he winked at Teddy. She turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Hello! I am Charlotte Wood, Lewis' mother" she said.

"Nice meeting you Mrs Wood. I am Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny Weasley" he said pointing to Ginny. She smiled knowingly but didn't say anything.

"Harry was Seeker for three years when I was Captain of the Gryffindor team" Oliver added.

They talked for some more time as Lewis and Teddy moved away to have a little chat of their own.

"Lewis I need to tell you something…" Just then he spotted the Carin and his friends. Carin was looking at him, an evil smile on his face. He then looked at Lewis and then back to Teddy and placed his finger on his lips and shook his head, smirking.

"What is it Teddy?" Lewis asked.

"N-nothing… Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas…" he said looking at Carin walk away.

"Thanks mate! Don't forget to check for my gift on Christmas!" he said winking at him.

Just then, the adults called them so they could go home. Teddy walked in a daze beside Harry and sat in the back seat with the kids as Harry and Ginny talked about their meeting with the Woods.

Holidays passed quickly and Teddy found himself in the Weasley household for Christmas like always. He woke up early in the morning and went to find his Grandmom so they could go to his parents' graves like they usually do every Christmas morning. Soon afterwards, they returned and sat down in one of the only available seats in the living room as everyone gathered around to open their Christmas presents.

Lily came and sat in Teddy's lap with her presents which consisted mostly of small magical toys for her to play with. "Toddy luk, loket" she said pointing to the small locket he had gotten her. It was shaped like a quaffle. Lily, like many in her family, showed a lot of interest in Quidditch.

"Yeah, that's for you Lils so that you can wear it when you win big matches for your team when you join Hogwarts!" She laughed at him as though she understood him. She hugged Teddy as she giggled.

"Psst Ted, heres my gift!" It was Ron Weasley. "Take care Hermione doesn't see it!" he said handing him a badly wrapped parcel.

"_Ronald…" _came a familiar voice.

"Uh oh!" Ron said as he turned to face a stern looking Hermione. "Hello Hermione! I was just giving Teddy here my Christmas present" he said smiling, but apparently it wasn't convincing enough.

"Teddy, would you please open this _present_ given by your loving uncle here?" she said, eyeing Ron suspiciously.

"Hey that's no…." Ron started but Teddy ripped the parcel open. It was a book.

"_11 ways to charm Witches! _How thoughtful of you Ronald! Certainly a book fit for a 11-year old!" she said angrily.

"Thought he might find it useful!" Ron said blushing.

"Ronald! Bilius! Weasley! How could you do such an immature thing!" she said, hitting his on his back with the book for every word she said.

"Why are the women in this family so _violent!_" Ron said, earning him the glares of all the ladies present.

"Tell me about it!" Harry spoke too soon as Ginny glared at him.

"Harry James Potter! Would you please repeat what you just said!" Ginny said menacingly, slowly moving towards him.

"Nothing love!" he said backing away from the couch where he had been sitting. Ginny moved faster and was soon chasing him around the house, shouting hexes in his direction.

"Ouch! Merlins Beard! Ouch again! Ginny –Listeennnnn to meee! OUCH! I can explain love! Argh!"

"Just what this Christmas was missing, some drama!" came a sweet voice beside him.

"Hello Victoire!" he said smiling at the blond girl.

"Hello Teddy!" said Victoire as Hermione turned to Ron and he took it as the cue and started to run as well. "Cant believe all this started with a book right?" Teddy nodded, chuckling as Ginny sent a particularly nasty hex after Harry.

"Teddy! Never! Marry! A! Lady! Who! Is! Smarter! Than! You!" shouted Ron as Hermione chased him.

"I'll make a note of that!" Teddy shouted back as he and Victoire started laughing.

"How is Hogwarts? Oh I am so excited for next year! I just can't wait!" And so they started talking about Hogwarts when suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light in the room.

There, right in the middle of the living room, there was a silvery, translucent lynx. It glowed a soft white light. Then a slow, deep voice filled the room as everyone stopped whatever they were previously doing.

"Harry and Ron… Please report to the auror office…now…"

Harry and Ron soon grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, throwing the powder on the flames as they turned green and enveloped them. Ginny moved towards Lily and James as Albus stood looking at the fireplace where Harry stood moments ago. "Mum, where did Daddy go?" he asked tearing his eyes away from the fireplace.

"He had some urgent work, Al. He'll be back soon."

"He seems to go away a lot these days" Albus said thoughtfully as he turned back to look at the fireplace. Teddy could see Hermione move towards Hugo and Rose out of the corner of his eyes. Victoire stood silently by his side as Rose pulled Albus away from near the fireplace. They both went upstairs as the rest of the family sat silently. It was a very quiet Christmas…

**A/N:**

**I really LOVED writing this chapter. *NOT* :P Well theres some Hinny and Romione for you fans out there. I hope I satisfied your thirst for the time being :P . Meanwhile I would love it if you guys ask me for things like this. Because I may not include it at all or not do so in immediate chapters, they always give me ideas. So this story isn't in m hands, it rest in the tips of your fingers contacting the keyboard keys :P**

**The fanfic Question of this chapter is quite simple: Will Nathan tell Lewis and the others about Carin or not? Keep the guesses coming and give me good reasons as to why you think so. **

**Now for the poll question. Hmm… Lets give you one that's sure to instigate a debate :P Which of these ships would you rather prefer?**

**Snily or Jily?**

**Seeing as that is done, lets come to my answer for the previous poll. That's a difficult one, but here it is. Its probably Prisoner of Azkaban since Harry has had no one whom he could actually converse with in a really close level without feeling ashamed. I liked Sirius as a character and for introducing him, I like Prisoner of Azkaban even more :P **

**Well that's its for now guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have goosebumps every time I think of where this chapter is going. I am siriusly clueless. Trust me. I making it all up on the way :P I thank all those who have given 19 reviews so far on this fanfic as a whole. Its been an amazing time with you guys and I don't know how to thank you :D **

**I can see the increase in the no. of views everyday and its all just too overwhelming at times. **

**And like I always say, please do read and review! **

**Yours and Yours only**

**~ASP**1

1


	9. Sixth Face

**A/N:**

**I am sorry for being so late guys! I had some urgent work to attend to. Plus, I had to sneak on my comp for writing this one! Hope you like it! **

**I also would like to tell you now itself that I shall upload chapter 11 only after September as I have my exams coming up! Partly the reason why this one took time! **

**I thank you all for the support so far and I thank Guess and Bellatrix for continuously encouraging me and posting reviews to keep me going! So here a nice long chapter to say sorry for being late!**

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**

Harry and Ron hadn't returned that night as Ginny and Hermione stayed at the Burrow with the kids. Everyone else soon said their goodbyes and went away to their respective homes. After dinner that night Teddy moved to George and Fred's old room to sleep. He pulled his stash of Christmas gifts along with him as he moved up the stairs to the room. On the way he passed by Ginny's old room where Ginny and the kids were sitting quietly. He knocked lightly.

"Come in…" He entered to look at Lily sleeping peacefully in the bed as James and Albus were silently looking at their gifts. He turned around to see Ginny sit near the window and look outside.

"Ginny..?" he said moving towards her.

"Oh Teddy! Sorry I was just looking at the view outside dear. Winter in the Burrow is very special, what with the snow and everything covering everything in sight. It looks truly marvelous in the night" she said looking at the sky.

"I am sure Harry will be back soon. Don't you worry. Merry Christmas…"

"Thank you Teddy. I know he will. Merry Christmas to you too. Now go get some sleep, its getting pretty late child" she said smiling at him as she cradled his face. He smiled at her as she placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Good night…" he said as he moved towards the door, but stopped on his tracks and moved towards the two boys.

"Good haul this year eh fellas?" he said as he squatted beside them. They were soon showing off all their gifts, or rather James was. Albus was very quiet, occasionally opening his mouth to answer Teddy's questions. Soon, Teddy stood up and ruffled their hair and walked to his room.

On the way, he passed Bill's old room which was currently occupied by Victoire who had stayed over for the night. She was standing at the doorway of her room. He smiled at her as she grinned back.

"Merry Christmas Teddy!" she said as she held out a neatly packed parcel.

"You didn't have to! But still thanks Victoire!" he said smiling as he took the parcel and opened it. Victoire was contemplating his reaction. It was a book of sorts, with a small lock in the side. It was scarlet with golden borders.

"H-How do I open it?" he asked looking at her. She smiled and held his finger softly, tracing a T gently on the cover of the book. Soon the golden borders moved as though melted and moved towards the center where his finger had touched to form a golden T, glowing a soft golden light. There was a click and the book opened. In it there were spaces for pictures and text.

"It's a Memoir Holder. Uncle Harry said he had one of sorts when he was 11. So I asked him to help me to find one for you. It responds to your touch, all you have to do is trace a T on its cover." She looked up to see Teddy's reaction.

"Victoire its brilliant!" he said hugging her. "How can I ever repay you?" he asked as he let go of her.

"Ah keep quiet you. Friends don't repay friends!" she said smiling at him, "I am glad you like it. All you have to do is place a picture and it will write notes on the day by itself! Seeing as this is your first year at Hogwarts, I thought you might want to have one to keep record of memories!"

"Thanks again Victoire! Merry Christmas" he said, hair turning pink. She laughed at that and said, "Maybe you can make a duck face for now as a miniature Christmas present" she said laughing as Teddy complied immediately. His nose turned yellow and elongated into a beak. She laughed at that.

"Thanks Ted, Merry Christmas to you too! Night!" she said laughing as she moved back into her room and closed her door.

"Night" he whispered softly and went upstairs to his room. He sat on the floor to look properly at his gifts. In addition to all the gifts given to him by his grand mom, the Weasleys and the Potters, this year he had received from his friends too.

He opened a package wrapped in red and gold and out fell a small book, "Seekers guide to Snitches". He opened the book to look at a Christmas card inside. It was from Lewis.

_Told you I would take you down with me if I am going to get hurt!_

_Love Lewis_

He laughed at that and skimmed quickly through the pages. There were many tricks and moves in there that were used by past seekers and illustrations to accompany them. He was absorbed in the book when he remembered his other gifts. He opened a smaller package, with a very simple green wrapping.

_Dear Teddy_

_I know this is not much, but I wanted to gift you something in the least. Hope you like it._

_Love Nathan_

_PS Don't crush it too hard_

And out came a small Golden Snitch, complete with golden paint. Teddy could see that Nathan had charmed some parchment to shape it like the Snitch. It flew around him, in small circles. He held it softly in his hand as the parchment crinkled at his touch. He let it go as it circled around him. He reached for his next gift. It was from Jenna. He held his new exclusive eagle quill in his hand, twirling it around to get the feel of the soft feather. Her letter said that she got it from Hogsmeade and that it could write better than the ordinary quills they use in school. He kept it away for special occasions.

He got a box of Bertie Bots Every flavoured Beans and some chocolate frogs from Felicia. Timothy had bought him a copy of Magical Sports through the Ages. One of his favourites was the miniature model of a Quidditch Pitch his Grandma had gifted him. He got a maroon sweater with a lion in the front and a golden T in the back from Mr and Mrs Weasley along with some mince pies and homemade fudge. George had given him some of the less dangerous Weasleys Wizard Wheezes merchandise, probably as a result of a warning from his grand mom. Bill had given him a book "Curse Breaking in Medieval Times" which was a collection of stories of Curse breakers in the medieval times when it was much more difficult than normal due to the extraordinary expansion of knowledge of hexes and charms in the middleeast, which led to pyramids and other sorts of magical monuments to be protected by an assortment of advanced dark magic. The stories included the discoveries of new spells, especially of Homenium Revelio although their founders were unknown. He kept it away to read it later.

Percy's gift was next, a muggle book "How t become a leader". _Trust Mr Percy to get me that_ he chuckled lightly. He then picked up a note that was inside.

_Ok that book was just a joke. Everyone expects me to get stuff like that so I thought I would use that to my advantage. However you real present inside that book. _

_Percy_

He opened the book and leafed through the pages with stationary muggle pictures and text. Then he stopped at a particular page which had a mark on it with _PW_. He turned to the next page to see that there was a small piece of parchment there. As soon as he touched it, it started stretching itself to form a small box. He lifted the lid of the box to reveal a small glass. Inside he found a note from Percy.

_Harry tells me you are interested in Defense against the Dark Arts. This is a foe glass. It helps you detect if your foes are near you. Just watch for their shadows. It gets clearer and clearer as they get nearer. Hope you like it!_

_Percy_

Teddy smiled at the note. Harry had told him how Percy had been a bit of a haughty person before the war but witnessing Fred's death before his eyes changed him. He became a lot quieter and kind. He recalled a character from a muggle series he had read earlier, Chronicles of Narnia, called Edmund Pevensie and saw the similarities between them and understood why Edmund reminded him of Percy.

He next picked the gift from Hermione. _I bet it's a book_ he thought laughing.It was. "Hogwarts: A history." Harry had told him before how Hermione used to keep telling him and Ron about things from the same book. "If there is one thing Hermione taught me, its that _you cant apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts!_" he laughed remembering how Harry had imitated Hermione's voice when he told that.

He shook his head, chuckling silently. Charlie's present was another book called, "Dragons: An Exclusive study of Dragon breeds". _Trust Charlie to get me something dragon-related _he thought as he remembered the weather beaten face of the stocky Weasley. He then turned to his pile and reached out to Harry and Ginny's gift.

_My dear super fantastic great loving caring and whateve- else-you-wrote-on-that-letter Godson,_

_I am sorry if this is the nth book you are getting from us big guys. Knowing Hermione and Percy, they both probably got you some book. I heard Charlie is getting one too. But I am sure you will like this. Because your awesome godfather does and …_

… _**Your fun, jubilant godmother does too…**_

…_Yeah Ginny does too and we know you love DADA. So enjoy your present._

_Your Godfather __**and Godmother**_

_Harry and Ginny_

_PS Don't tell Andromeda about the Galleons_

He pulled out ten galleons from the box and put it in the small box where he keeps all his money. He then turned to the book Harry and Ginny had given him, "A beginners guide to Defensive Spells and Enchantments". He smiled and picked it up and read through the pages. Soon, he was feeling drowsy. He was about to turn of the lamp when something caught his eye. He saw in the middle of the pile a small package with gold coloured wrapping. He opened it and out fell a bracelet. It was from Liam. It was silver and had small green gems to spell out L D H.

_Just a small memory of me._

_Lewis_

He quickly placed it in his drawer near the bed and turned off the lamp. The stars were shining through the window as their beauty got appreciated by the absence of the moon. His eyes felt heavy and he slept.

Harry and Ron hadn't returned by that morning. Ginny and Hermione were getting really worried although Molly and Andromeda tried to reassure them. Hermione was sitting near the door of the Burrow and wouldn't budge an inch when Molly tried to call her for breakfast. She came only when Andromeda talked to her. Lunch was a silent affair as James continued to grow restless. Lily began to notice the absence of Harry too and asked Ginny about it. But Ginny couldn't reply. Later that evening, Teddy went out for a walk as the others sat by the fireplace talking. Lily followed him outside and soon caught up with him. He noticed her walking beside him.

"Lils what are you doing out here? Go inside or you'll catch a cold!" he said as she looked at him. He sighed and picked her up and carried her in his arms and was about to enter the house when she said, "Dada!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Dada!" she said pointing to the hill. He turned to look at the direction of the hill where two figures slouched their way towards the Burrow. He ran into the house with Lily held securely in his arms. They were sitting quietly without uttering a word. Ginny looked up as he entered.

"They are here!" he said panting. Hermione and Ginny shot to the front door as Molly and the others stood up slowly and followed them.

They had almost reached the front gate when Hermione ran all the way and launched herself into Ron's arms. "What took you so long? I was worried!" she said almost crying.

Ron hugged her and said, "I told you I would return!"

Ginny stood near the door looking sternly at him, "Don't you EVER go away like that!"

Harry grinned at her as he hugged her and lifted her, "Its my job, love! But I promise, no matter how long it takes, I will always come back!" He carried to the living room as the others followed them inside.

"Hey there kid! Liked my Christmas present?" Harry asked ruffling Teddy's hair.

"Loved it!" Teddy said grinning. Harry laughed at it. Soon it was time for dinner and everyone gathered around the kitchen as there were not many people. Teddy sat next to Victoire and they chatted away about Hogwarts.

All in all, the holidays passed happily and without any other mishap and soon it was time for Teddy to return to Hogwarts. He found himself looking at the red Hogwarts Express not many days later. Teddy was holding Lily in his arms as she chatted away to him about everything she could. He laughed at her enthusiasm as she reminded him of Lewis on the day they first met. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look at the brown eyes of Lewis as he stood smiling at him.

"Who is this lovely little lady over here?" he asked shaking Lily's hands. She giggled at him and looked back at Teddy before turning again to Lewis.

"Oh this is Lily, my sister" he said and quickly remembered that she wasn't his actual sister. But he didn't care. "How was your Christmas?" he asked Lewis.

"Brilliant! I had a pretty good haul this year! Thanks for the book! Really loved some of the moves in there!" he told Teddy about the Quidditch book he had gotten him.

"And so was yours! I cant wait to get on my broomstick and try Wronski Fient when I become seeker!"

It was time to leave and Harry had to tear Lily away from Teddy as she held onto him crying out his name. He looked at her and smiled, waving sadly. She seemed to calm down a little but she still had tears in her eyes. Just as the train was about to leave, Harry shouted, "I'll be there!"

But before Teddy could ask anything, the train sped away from the station. He slouched his way to the compartment and kept quiet the whole journey as Lewis and the others chattered away about their Christmas. Somehow, he didn't feel like talking. They reached the station and got into the carriages. He trudged his way to the Great Hall as Liam and Nathan waved at him. They moved near them and sat down for the feast.

"Good holidays guys?" Nathan asked everyone. They were talking when the Headmistress, whose name Harry told him was Mcgonagall stood up in the front of the Hall. Everyone quietened down to see what she had to say.

"Welcome students and staff. I hope you had a very enjoyable Holiday. As you all know, the Quidditch season is coming up. The first match will be Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. Now due to some unfortunate events, the teams shall not be allowed to practice after 6 pm and on Saturdays there shall be a teacher or two inspecting every practice. Also all adventure seekers are advised from wandering in the corridors alone."

There were many yells of fury from students around the hall. Mcgonagall frowned and everyone quietened down. "I understand your anger. Every student here wants to see their own house win. So these new laws seem to reduce your house's chance at both the Quidditch cup and House Cup. But this is for your own safety."

Teddy couldn't help but think that the incident at Christmas was somehow connected to this. He turned to his food and quietly ate it. Classes start from tomorrow and he wanted to get some sleep before that. He placed his foe glass on his drawer but didn't notice the shadow on it as he turned off his lamp.

Days flew by and before he knew it, it was April 1st. He woke up in the morning, and warned himself to not fall for any tricks his friends played on him today. He walked down the stairs to the common room. It was Wednesday, a day of school. _Great_ he thought to himself, _now I can't even hide in the dorm all day_.

Lewis looked up as he entered and grinned at him mischievously. He didn't like the look on his face. They all got together and walked to the Great Hall as Teddy kept looking out for any pranks people might play at him. They ate their breakfast quickly and walked to the greenhouses for their first class of the day, Herbology. Professor Longbottom stood waiting for them in the green houses as they entered.

"Welcome to todays class everyone! Now as you all know, your exams are not far from coming. Today we shall learn about a very _special_ plant" he said grinning. Teddy felt something move up his foot. He turned to look at the pale faces of Lewis and Nathan. He looked down to see a small vine climb up his foot. He tried to remove it and could see many of his classmates attempting to do so. But it only held on faster the more he tried. Many started screaming for help as it got tighter and tighter. Finally it was at his neck when Professor Longbottom waved his wand over all of them. "April Fools!" he said laughing as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a moment I thought its gonna strangle me to death"Lewis said holding his neck.

"Well you all have had a first had experience just a few moments ago with the Devil's Snare, a deadly plant which likes the dark and the damp. Now how many of you felt as if the harder you tried to get out of its grip, the faster it crushed you?" Almost the whole class raised their hands except for Jenna. Professor Longbottom looked over at her.

"Ms Wright, could you please tell yes why these students felt so?"

Jenna was more than happy to answer. "It's a characteristic of the Devil's Snare to constrict or strangle its victim. Any attempts at forcing out of its grip are in vain and so is panicking because the more you panic, the faster it will kill you."

"Excellent Ms Wright! Five points to Gryffindor! Would it be possible for you to also tell yes what can repel the Devil's Snare?"

"Devil's Snare hates sunlight and fire."

"Brilliant! Take five more points! Now the reason I played that little trick on you was not just for fooling you. Devil's Snare has been underestimated by many, but it too played a vital role in the war. As it has been used for a good purpose, it can be used for a bad one too. The most important thing is that to know how to stay calm even in the most dangerous of situations and think straight. This class ends here, but who wants some stories?"

There was a collective cheer as Professor Longbottom laughed and spent the rest of the class telling about his time as an Auror. Teddy and his friends walked to DADA in good spirits after the class. Professor Carthers was nowhere to be seen. As soon as they entered all the windows in the room were closed and it was dark. They moved further as spiders scuttled around the room. Liam shuddered looking at them, "I hate spiders…" It was like one of those Egyptian Pyramids, with encryptions on the walls of the class and a small fire blazing in the middle of the room.

There, standing beside the fire, was a figure with rolls of cloth around it. Teddy recognised it immediately. "Mummy…"

"Don't you think you are a bit too old to say _mummy_?" Lewis asked grinning.

"Not that you idiot. That's a mummy…" And just moments after Teddy saw the mummy, he turned to face the worst one of them all. In the far corner he could see two figures, a male and a female, lying dead. On closer inspection, he saw that the female had pink hair like him. The man's face was old and tired. And then it was as though their deaths were replayed as a woman with heavily lidded eyes shot a green curse at his mother when suddenly, it vanished.

"RIDDIKULUS!" He turned around to see that all the windows were now open and the desks were back in place.

"You alright Mr Lupin?" Professor Carthers asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, I am fine" he said looking at the corner. The curse hadn't touched his mother when it vanished, but he knew it had when it happened, eleven years ago.

"That was a boggart. It takes the shape of your biggest fear. I thought we might as well go a little out of course and do something better" she said walking up to him and patting his shoulder.

"Now class, this took me loads of effort to pull it off, because apparently, Professor Longbottom too had the same idea to use this day to trick and teach!" she said as the class laughed. "Today we'll be seeing something that has been so far taught only to third years but I have the faith that you will be able to do this. Now would you all please line up in the front!" There was quick movement of chairs and desks as students started lining up. Teddy hung back a bit and as a result, got lodged between two Slytherins, Aidan Murphy and Devon Boston.

"Hello!" Aidan started cheerfully at him. They hadn't talked much before.

"Hello Aidan!" he said quietly as he thought of the Boggart.

"Like the classes? I really like Professor Carthers and Professor Longbottom! They are so fun! Although I do like Professor Slughorn too! But that's probably because he teaches Potions and is a Slytherin…" he started.

"I do too!" he said smiling at Aidan. Devon turned back to see them talking.

"Looks like you got a Gryffindor for a friend Aidan" he said smirking at Teddy. Teddy just smiled back.

"Arent you two, I don't know, feeling a bit odd that you are talking to a Gryffindor?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you might want to add talking _nicely_ to a Gryffindor. We Slytherins and Gryffindors talk all the time, although for fighting purposes" Aidan said. Teddy chuckled at that.

"Well you do have a good sense of humour." Aidan stayed still at that.

"Well what do you think you think your boggarts going to be?" Devon asked.

Teddy stayed quiet as Aidan answered, "I really despise Banshees. Don't ask me why…"

They moved forward until it was Devon's turn. He faced the black cabinet where the Boggart was locked, brows tightened in concentration. It opened and no one could see what it was exactly but soon a voice came out, "You are a Sl…." when he yelled, "RIDDIKULUS"

It just puffed into nothing and was locked again in the cabinet. No one understood what his boggart was. But soon it was Teddy's turn. He was about to step forward when Professor Carthers said, "Mr Lupin, I think you have had enough for the day. Why don't you let Mr Murphy step forward?"

He nodded and moved away, glad that he didn't have to face it again. Soon the others were done with theirs as Timothy said, "What were you doing with those two Slytherins?"

Teddy looked up, "They were just being friendly."

"They are Slytherins, Teddy, there is no reason they would become friends with you just like that!" he said a little too harshly.

"Oh for Merlins sake, do you have to hold onto these house prejudices? I am starting to get sick of it!" he said, although he knew of three particular Slytherins who he really despised.

"Fine, talk to those filthy Slytherins for all I care" he said angrily, moving to the seat behind Teddy, when Liam, Nathan and Felicia looked at them. Lewis and Jenna sat at either side of him as Felicia sat with Timothy. Since there was no space, Liam and Nathan sat together at the last seat for the rest of the class. But it was not matter of physical distance because no matter how close, he knew it wasn't going to help.

Because it was the first obstacle, the first real fight in their friendship…

**A/N:**

**Well theres some more Hinny and Romione for you fans! While I have had one of my friends help me by being my critic on this chapter, they asked me a question which I am pretty sure you have in mind too. **

**Teddy knows his parents are dead then why would his boggart be their death?**

**Well the answer to it as I feel is that Teddy is like Remus when it comes to his fears. Remus knew he will turn into a werewolf every full moon night and still feared it although he has been doing so since he was 5. Teddy, although knows his parents are dead, hasn't seen one of them die as Harry did. So he fears the moment when the life he sees his friends having, a life of joy with parents although Harry is like his father, was snatched away from him. **

**Well now for the fanfic Question of the chapter: Will Teddy and Timothy become friends? You might say its obvious and that they will but think about it.**

**Now for the poll question! Whose your favourite new generation character of this fanfic from these?**

**Teddy**

**Lewis **

**Nathan**

**Now for my answer to the previous poll. JILY FTW! I am sorry. Although I love Snape's love for Lily, somehow I feel James and Lily were the better pair. Without them theres no Harry. And Snape wont be loved by everyone so much hadn't it been Jily at the beginning. **

**Ok that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I actually like his one a bit! But that's my opinion. **

**I liked Percy being compared to Edmund Pevensie. He was the black sheep but changed. I liked him as a person after the war but that's all in my imagination. I always imagined to be kinder and lot less boisterous after witnessing Fred's death. **

**And like I always say, read and review! **

**Yours and yours only**

**~ASP~ **


	10. Beginning Turns

**A/N:**

**OMR! Its so good to see you guys like this fanfic so much! I am just so happy! I am sorry though to say that I probably wont put up chapter 11 for a long LONG time because as I told you guys before, I have exams and school coming up! I will miss you a like hell! Thank you for all the support! **

**Thanks to my ever faithful critic LunaTonks who gave the green light to this chapter even though I so sure this was an epic fail :P :D By the ways it is actually an epic fail! **

**Thanks to Guess Bellatrix Lunatonks(yes, the same one! :P) lizzie and Ravenfarts-ish for all the awesome reviews! **

**I will miss you readers! Currently I have had a total of 916 views for this story which is more than I ever wanted! :D **

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**

Teddy and Timothy hadn't talked for days after that. Lewis and Jenna always sat with him although Jenna was mostly studying with Felicia. Lewis tried his best to cheer him up. April 7th came by as Teddy turned 12. He woke up in the morning to see Lewis' grinning face looking at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he shouted holding up a small package.

"You didn't have to Lewis!" he said taking it from him.

"Aw come on! What are friends for?" he said smiling. It was a small goggle. It fit perfectly on his head. "Its for rainy days in the Quidditch pitch. Comes along with a charm to give clearer vision." He turned it over to look at two small silver letters TL.

"I am not even played Quidditch properly before and you are already buying me all these stuff!" he said shaking his head.

"We both know you are going to do well. You are a seeker in and out!" Lewis said grinning. Teddy climbed down from his bed and walked to the washroom when Lewis yelled, "And you might want to go to the Headmistress' Office." Before he could ask why, Lewis had climbed down the stairs to the Common Room.

He got ready and walked down to the common room where he was greeted with a chorus of birthday wishes from his friends. Jenna hugged him as she handed him a small handmade card.

"Thanks for the cardJenna" he said smiling reading through the card.

"Whats that Jenna?" Felicia asked.

"It's a muggle thing, to give these hard parchments to the person whose birthday they are celebrating. My parents and friends back in my hometown do it so I asked my mum to buy me one for Teddy!" Felicia nodded.

Timothy was sitting on the couch and turned to look at him as he heard his voice. They both stood looking at one another for a moment. Everyone else stood by, waiting to see what was going to happen. Timothy was the first to talk.

"Well, I don't want what happened earlier to interfere with your joy on this day. Happy Birthday…" he smiled.

"Thanks…" said Teddy smiling back as everyone looked at them.

"Boys…" Jenna said disbelievingly, shaking her head.

"You guys have any idea why Lewis told me to go to the Headmistress' Office?" he asked looking at everyone.

Everyone was suddenly stiff, while Felicia tried hard to keep her face straight. "Why don't you go find yourself?" she said finally.

Teddy looked at them with his eyebrows raised. He walked to the door and got outside the Common Room. He could hear sounds of laughter coming from the room as he got outside. He made a beeline to the Headmistress' Office to see a stone gargoyle stand guard to the entrance. Just then Professor Longbottom came along and saw him.

"Oh Teddy! I remember H-… Well I presume you don't know the password or do you?" he asked winking.

"I-I don't Professor…" he said stumbling to which Professor Longbottom laughed.

"I forgot that you have a part of your father's honesty in you…" he said turning to the gargoyle.

"Piertotem Locomotor…" he said to the gargoyle. It started moving as it stepped aside to show a spiral stone staircase which started moving upwards.

"Quick, climb the steps before they go up" Professor Longbottom said as he climbed up the steps. Teddy followed him. It soon stopped moving. He climbed out to face a small door. Professor Longbottom entered before him and pushed it open. It was a circular room with many windows. There were many portraits on the walls of old wizened witches and wizards. There was a desk in the front behind which Professor Mcgonagall stood. Behind her there was a large portrait of her. All the portraits currently seemed to be sleeping.

"Ah Ne-Professor Longbottom, are the arrangements ready?" she asked looking at Teddy.

"Yes, Professor. They are ready." They both were looking at each other, silently conversing with their looks.

"Well we better be going. Mr Lupin, would you mind waiting here for some time?"

"Not at all Professor."

"Well that's good. Do take a seat while you wait." He sat on the chair before the desk, looking around him in awe. Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Longbottom left. He stood looking around him when the portrait of an old wizard with half-moon spectacles peered under his glasses at him.

"Well isn't it the young Mr Lupin himself?" Teddy got startled as he heard the voice when he looked around him for the source.

"Up here young man." He looked at the portrait to see the wizard smiling at him.

"You are Professor Dumbledore aren't you?" he asked curiously.

"The very same.." the wizard said smiling. "You look a lot like your mother although I can see you are more like your father at heart." Teddy smiled at the wizard.

"Your first name is Albus isn't it? My godfather, Harry named his second son after you, Albus Severus Potter…"

The wizard smiled at him when a voice came, "He named his son what?" It was another wizard with black greasy hair and a hook nose.

"He named his son Albus Severus Potter. After two headmasters of Hogwarts" he said wondering if the second wizard was Severus Snape about whom his godfather always spoke with great respect.

"Looks like he named his son after you and me, Severus…" the old wizard smiled. The black-haired wizard just grunted. Just then there was a small sound outside. Teddy turned to look but quickly turned back to see that the greasy haired wizard was no longer there in his portrait. The old wizard was looking behind him. There was a small pat on his shoulder and he turned to see the green eyes of his godfather shine behind his round spectacles. He was smiling broadly at him.

"Happy Birthday mate!" he said grinning as Teddy hugged him. He laughed as Teddy struggled with his words.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he said finally.

"Oh did I really? Was my telling I'll be there in the station just a figment of my imagination?" he said laughing as Teddy grinned.

"Thank you so much Harry, means a lot to me! I didn't know how I was going to spend this birthday away from you all." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get used to it. Although Lily wouldn't stop crying for a good half an hour after you left. She kept pointing at the train, saying your name. We couldn't help but laugh. But enough of that. Now, time for my present." He held his hand over Teddy's eyes and guided him outside when he took his hand away.

"Wow…." It was the new Firebolt 360. Its sleek wood shined in the light as the perfectly trimmed twigs quivered.

"Like it?" Harry asked. Teddy turned to him, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Harry! You are the best godfather anyone could ever have!" Harry laughed at it.

"And here I thought I wasn't doing my job properly!" he chuckled. Teddy ran his hand over the wood, trying to get the feel.

"This must have been so expensive!" he gaped at it.

"Don't you talk about the money young man! I am sure I can always spare a few galleons for my only godson! Besides my first gift from my godfather was a broomstick. Although I might have given you many presents over the years, this is special. I want you to cherish this as a reminder of my promise that I'll always be there." Teddy smiled through his tears at Harry.

"I want to stay with you so badly but I need to get back to the Ministry. Have some work to do. Teddy, just.. be careful okay?" Teddy nodded.

"Happy Birthday again!" Harry said as he left the office. Just then Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Longbottom walked in.

"Hello Minerva! How are the preparations going?" Harry asked.

"Very well indeed. They will be finished before the third week of April. I am thinking about making the announcement on the last week of April." The Headmistress' smiled softly at Harry.

"Hello Harry! Hows all the Auror stuff going?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"You know as much as I do Neville! Teddy here says he enjoys your classes, _a lot_…." Neville winked at Teddy as Harry looked at him.

"I am glad he likes it! Its not so great! I am a simple man afterall…" Neville said grinning.

"Now you are not setting a great example for your student by lying, Professor Longbottom…" Harry said smirking. Teddy smiled at them as he said goodbye to Harry and walked away.

He went back to his dorm to keep his Firebolt under his bed. There was no one in the common room or the dorm either. He made his way to the Great Hall where he seated himself beside Lewis and Jenna. Aidan made his way towards the Gryffindor table and talked to him for some time, unwary of all the eyes on him. Classes passed quickly and evening came as Teddy made his way from the greenhouses to the castle. In the distance he could see a small figure coming towards him. It was Aidan. He was covered in blood.

"Aidan, what happened?" Teddy asked as Aidan spluttered meaningless words.

"Slytherins …. Beat me up… for talking to you…" he said as he fainted.

"Aidan? AIDAN!" he shook him as Lewis walked up to Teddy. "I will kill them! I will kill those three!"

"Fooled you!" Aidan said as he sat up laughing. Lewis walked up beside them as he laughed, but his brown eyes looked troubled.

"Me and Aidan just wanted to play a birthday prank on you! You escaped from my clutches on April first! So its time for payback!" he said grinning as Aidan nodded. Teddy breathed a sigh of relief before smiling at them two.

"You guys are so dead!" he said as Aidan stood up laughing, making his way to the Slytherin Common Room. Lewis walked behind Teddy as they followed suit and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Teddy can I talk to you for a moment?" Teddy froze but nodded as they went inside a spare classroom.

"You are hiding something from me!" Lewis said eyeing his suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Teddy said looking anywhere but at Lewis.

"Don't lie! I know about you Teddy. You wont get so easily fooled. But that little act out there looked as though you thought it was very much possible… " Teddy looked at the floor.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Its those three Slytherins that we met in the train. It was they who had pushed you down the stairs the other day. They told me so themselves. And they told me that they would hurt the others too if I told anyone. So I had no choice…"

Lewis was looking carefully at him. "You could have told me earlier. I knew it wasn't just an accident." He started pacing around the classroom.

"I am so sorry Lewis, but I was scared that you would do something crazy" Teddy said as Lewis continued pacing back and forth. The classroom was getting darker as the sun began to set.

" I would have still liked it if you had come up and told me yourself instead of me forcing it out of you. You were trying to look after six other people all by yourself, for Merlins sake! But now its our turn to keep out an eye for our friends, together…" He walked towards Teddy. Teddy smiled as they both made their way to the Common Room, their thoughts on what was coming.

Days passed swiftly as the cold on the land turned to a warm breeze sweeping around the grounds. April was coming to an end soon and Teddy found himself in the Great Hall, waiting for Lewis and Jenna. Nathan and Liam sat opposite to him, eating silently. As the days passed they have become quieter, or Liam has. Nathan was just as he usually was. He could feel movement beside him as Lewis and Jenna sat at either side of him, arguing.

"I am telling you! That curse is unbreakable!" Lewis said.

"That was ages ago Lewis! If you have the ability to use wandless magic, you can get out of its grip in a matter of seconds."

They continued arguing as Professor Mcgonagall stood in the front of the hall. They turned silent as she cleared her throat.

"A day is coming. I am sure many of you know of it. A day when dark was defeated. The 2nd of May. That day, we shall all gather at the castle grounds to visit the memorial of the war. I just wanted to make you aware of it, so those who are affected by it can be prepared."

Teddy swallowed hard. 2nd of May. The day his mom and dad had died. The war memorial. _How could he have forgotten it,_ he thought cursing. Jenna turned to look at him.

"Teddy, are you alright?" she said looking at his pale face. He looked at her, feeling sick, and nodded. All the eleven years of his life so far, Harry had taken the memorial in his hand, thinking it was too overwhelming for him. But this time, he shall be the one acknowledging his parents' death. The final word. And although he tried hard, he couldn't stop the tears that brimmed in his eyes.

* * *

The day was surprisingly cold as black clouds hung over the castle. Teddy felt a heavy weight in his heart as he opened his eyes. There was no one else in his dorm. He got ready soon, fastening the buttons in the white formal full sleeves shirt he would be wearing today instead of his school robes.

He climbed down the stairs to the Great Hall. Many were pointing to him and whispering behind his back. He was quite used to it by now. He was silent through the whole of breakfast as all around him, people were silent, or talking very softly.

"Another year has passed. And here we find ourselves, to acknowledge those who gave their lives up in the war for us. There is no victory without loss. No gain without pain. Today, we shall give ourselves a moment to remember them, and pray that their family and friends have coped with the loss. "

Mcgonagall's voice echoed through the grounds as Teddy stood with his eyes fixed on the small back of his godfather. He had to stand in the front, for his parents had died on the First Wizarding War. He had two candles in his hand, one for each of them, his eyes guarded. He caught Teddy looking at him and smiled.

"In this very place, we lost relatives, friends. They left not alone, but carried a part of our hearts along with them."

He couldn't help the small tear that slid down his cheek. The two candles on his handle had almost blown off two times. But he held on to them as though his life depended on it. He had the picture Ginny had given him in his pocket. And so was the small locket he had worn as a child, the last present his parents had gifted him. He could see the mass of Weasleys just a few places before him, each with a candle in their hand, but not in line. Because every time, it was George Weasley who would pay the tribute. His twin, Fred, too had died in the war. Teddy looked at the face of the usually smiling George, his face now a mask of pain, as his blue eyes, now red rimmed, were tensed in an attempt to not cry.

All around him, people were tearing up. Throughout the year, they tried leading a normal life. But today is a day they can mourn freely. The day when they acknowledge that all those they loved have truly left.

Grey clouds hung in the sky as the line moved forward. He knew his Grand mom was at his grand dad's memorial. They made memorials for everyone who had died. He could see her grey hair over the heads of the people before him. His hands felt sweaty. He wiped them clean on his black pant. Soon it was his turn. He walked up to his mother and father's memorial, each step thundering in his ear. Somehow saying that they were gone to the whole world seemed like the final hammer on their coffins.

"For Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin…" he said holding up his two candles and placed it on the ground near the stone slab where their names were written. Everyone present was silent. It was not often an 11-year old offered a candle. In fact, it was possibly the first of its kind. Soon the next person walked up. But he stood near the stone slab, biting his lower lip.

"She likes white roses. Your grand mom told me once before." It was Professor Carthers. She waved her wand and handed him a bouquet of white roses. He took it quietly and placed it along with the candle.

"I understand your pain. To lose your parents so young must be so painful. I, of all people, would know" she said smiling at him. He looked up at her.

"My mother was muggleborn and she fought in the war. Not many know of her. The last I know was her telling me to go through a small door that would lead me away from the castle. Two days later, we got an owl saying that her body had been found in the rubble. My dad, a muggle, who loved her dearly, got hospitalized due to too much emotional stress. He died in my seventh year."

She was looking up at the sky and then turned to him. Teddy somehow felt his respect for her grow tenfolds. Here was someone who was in almost the same situation as he was. And she could still smile, even when talking about her mother. He looked back at the white roses on the ground and then back to her and smiled.

He walked back to the group of students, which consisted mostly of first years who looked at all that was happening. He soon spotted Lewis and walked over to him. But before he reached Lewis, Devon came beside him, his face expressionless.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Teddy, his mask almost broken.

"I am fine" Teddy said smiling lightly. He saw Devon's mouth lift lightly but soon the expressionless mask was back in place.

He soon reached Lewis who looked at him, contemplating what would be best said in the situation. When Teddy smiled at him, he grinned back and just patted at him on his back saying, "You are really brave, mate… Just like your father… "

Soon Teddy found himself walking towards Harry. He was standing silently before the memorial. He saw a blond haired man walk up to his godfather, his expensive robes with not a wrinkle in sight. He stood alongside Harry for some time, talking. After some time, he left, but not before patting Harry's shoulder.

Teddy reached where his godfather was standing as he turned and smiled at Teddy, "Hey there kiddo…"

"Who was that?" Teddy asked looking at the retreating back of the blond man.

"Oh that! Well that's a man I never thought would one day be consoling me…" he said chuckling.

"Let me guess… from your stories, the only probable person who you would hate and vice versa, is it Draco Malfoy?" Harry looked at him smiling.

"How on earth were you sorted in Gryffindor? You are too smart!" he said chuckling.

"Harry Potter doubts me! If I am supposed to be in Ravenclaw then where would you place Hermione?" he said laughing.

Harry started laughing, "Yes, its Draco Malfoy." He sighed.

"Do you think he is changed?" Teddy asked.

"No, I don't _think _he is changed. I am _sure_ he has" Harry turned to him.

"The war has changed him. He wants to prove to people he is good at heart. But no one's ready to give him a chance." Harry turned back to the stone slab. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Harry, is there any other reason Ms Carthers came to Hogwarts other than for a quiet job?" Teddy voiced his doubt.

Harry looked at him. "No…, there isn't…"

* * *

Days passed as Devon and Aidan became closer and closer to Teddy. He could see that Lewis liked their company too. Liam and Nathan soon started talking to them too. Classes with the Slytherins became more interesting. Jenna too joined their debates and games when she felt particularly sleepy in History of magic.

Felicia occasionally joined them when they played exploding snap in the common room. Nathan and Liam tried to give equal time to both Timothy and Teddy. Things were getting a bit better between them but they were still not talking to the other. Jenna and Lewis still sat with Teddy. The Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match took place, with Slytherin beating Ravenclaw by seventy points.

One sunny morning, the morning of the next match of the season, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, Teddy walked into the Great hall in red colours to see many walking around with red or yellows scarfs. Lewis had painted his face in scarlet and gold with the help of Jenna, who herself had a lion painting on her face. Teddy could see that almost the entire Slytherin house had either a yellow scarf on or just their normal school robes. Except for two in the middle. Aidan and Devon had red scarfs on which earned them the glares of many in the Slytherin table. But they seemed completely oblivious to it.

As Teddy entered, Aidan and Devon waved to him. He waved back and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He had sat down for only a minute or two when he felt movement near him as Aidan and Devon sat on either side of him. There was a collective gasp in the hall. But Aidan and Devon just started talking to Lewis. Although he too was silent at first, he started talking soon. Soon everyone around the hall started talking too. Although Aidan and Devon talked to them a lot, this is the first time they broke the house table rule and sat in the Gryffindor table. Teddy couldn't help wonder if there would have been as many shocked faces as there were now had they sat in the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff table. _After all Slytherins and Gryffindors are thought to be mortal enemies _thought Teddy.

They soon moved to the Quidditch Pitch for the game. Aidan and Devon followed them and sat in the Gryffindor stands, their red scarfs around their necks. Teddy sat beside Devon and Lewis. The teams walked into the pitch. The scarlet and yellow robes of the players shone lightly in the light. It was the perfect day for the game.

The Hufflepuff team walked in first, mostly of fifth and sixth years and a few seventh years.

"And now for the badgers, here comes the Hufflepuff team, with their captain and chaser Williams in the front followed by the other chasers Johnson and Green. Following behind them are their beaters Clark and Scott with the seeker Ward and Keeper Allen behind them!"

The whole of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin stands erupted into a loud applause and even some Ravenclaws cheered. They didn't stop until the announcer started again.

"Now for the Lions, my don't they look confident, the Keeper and captain, Jackson walks in with the chasers Taylor Martin and Derby, the beaters Baker and Lincoln and their seeker, Harrison!"

The whole of the Gryffindor and most of Ravenclaw stood up and applauded, shouting out words of encouragement to the team. Devon particularly was ectastic, "SHOW THEM WHO IS THE BOSS!"

He couldn't see it but Teddy could see many Slytherins glare at him. They sat down as Professor Carthers blew her whistle.

She told the two captains to shake hands and after they had moved back to their positions, had her hand over the lock of old box which was quivering. She kicked it open and balls flew into the air.

"THE QUAFFLES HAVE BEEN RELEASED!" the announcer shouted on the microphone. The Gryffindor chaser Derby caught the brown Quaffle, while Alfred, the Prefect that had told him about the Owlery scanned the Pitch for the snitch. The match was going good with Gryffindor leading with seventy points to ten. Jackson was a really good keeper.

"WARD HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HE IS HURRYING TOWARDS IT BUT HARRISON SEEMS TO HAVE PICKED SPEED AND SHOOTS AROUND THE PITCH! LOOKS LIKE THE TWO MIGHT COLLIDE BUT OW! THE SNITCH HAS TAKEN A TURN! HARRISON OVERTAKES WARD! HE GETS NEAR THE SNITCH! OUCH! That must have been painful!"

Teddy saw the beater hit Alfred in the stomach with a bludger but he didn't stop. After a second or two he started moving towards the snitch.

"LOOKS LIKE HARRISON WANTS TO WIN THIS GAME BADLY FOR HIS TEAM! HE IS ADVANCING AGAIN ON WARD AND YES! HARRISON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 220 – 30! Looks like the captain of the Gryffindor team was too busy cheering for his seeker to guard the Quidditch Hoops!"

It was mayhem as each and every one of them rushed to the pitch see Alfred hold his stomach tightly with one hand and the snitch in the other. His teammates held him on their shoulder. Everyone was patting them and cheering for them. Teddy and Lewis were shouting with joy as Aidan and Devon were doing a small victory dance. Jenna and the others cracked up at the pair of them. Soon it was time to leave.

* * *

_I was walking down to the dungeons, Aidan at my side. The Gryffindor vs Huffepuff match had just ended with the Gryffindors winning as expected. It felt so good to not be scared of house rules, to be with people we can call friends. We had reached the walls that will lead us to the Slytherin Common Room. _

"_Merlin" spoke Aidan as the walls moved to make way for us. We entered the green lit room, the expensive black and dark green sofas currently occupied by some Slytherins._

_We were about to make our way to the dorm when one of the big ones stood up. He walked towards us. _

"_Why were you in the Gryffindor stands?" he asked in a low voice. I could see Aidan getting scared. So I took matters in my hands._

"_And who are you to ask?" I asked him, malice lining every inch of my face. He did look taken aback. _

"_You soiled the name of Salazar Slytherin by sitting with those dogs" he said harshly._

"_And since when did Salazar Slytherin have the right to dictate what we can or cant do?" I asked smirking._

"_Stop now while you can or you will get hurt badly!" he growled. Behind him, I could see looks of awe and quite many glares too. _Scared to do what they really want as always _I thought smirking. _

"_Or what?" he retorted. I could see two others stand up and come near the big guy. _

"_Why should I be scared of you when you are scared of talking to me, a first year, alone and had to bring along some handymen?" I snarled. _

"_Think you are a brave Gryffindor do you? Those cats shall go down and so shall you! You are in Slytherin and no one can change that!" he sneered._

_I could feel a slight tug at my arm as Aidan pulled me to the dorm. It seemed like hours had passed before he spoke again._

"_What are you doing? They will kill you!" _

"_Let them try!" I didn't like it that we couldn't even choose our friends just because we were Slytherins. But I chose this. _

"_I understand your anger Devon. They are big haughty idiots who are blood prejudiced! Lets just get some sleep!" He climbed back into his bed. _

"_No, I need some air. I am going outside." I left the dorm and came to the common room. I walked out to and felt the cold breeze as evening was soon becoming night. Curfew starts in five minutes but I don't care. I was walking through a lonely corridor when a hand covered my mouth and dragged me into an empty class room. There were three masked faces there, their black masks gleaming. _

"_Wandering off alone, little Gryffindor?" said a raspy voice. I have heard it somewhere. But the panic of the situation clouded my mind. A hand came down on my face, leaving a red scorching mark on my cheek. It was stinging badly but I didn't care. I looked in the eye of my bully, tears threatening in my eyes but my look one of pure malice._

_He punched in my face again. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I spat it out on the floor and looked at him again. _

"_Think you are so brave?" he scoffed as he swiped his hand across my face again. I held his wrist and punched him in his stomach, adrenaline running high in my body. The two other masked people behind him moved towards me and held my hands as the big one hit me again._

"_Why hit him the filthy muggle way?" came a monotone voice from near the door. I could see another figure near the door slightly smaller than the others. It sounded oddly familiar. _

_The figure moved towards me as the big one moved away. He was masked too. He nodded to the two others behind me as they moved away. He bent slightly to look in my eye. _

"_I know your fears Boston" he whispered slowly. I swallowed hard._

"_But no matter what, you are in Slytherin. Purebloods such as you who come from such an esteemed heritage should not mingle with werewolf scums like Lupin."_

"_Better with werewolf scums than prejudiced cowards like you!" I said sneering at him._

"_Ah Boston, I told you I know your fears! And you are right about them too! Because people will loathe you, they will, for being a pureblood, for being a Slytherin. They will doubt you first, for any crime that happens, because magic is now being learnt by mudblood mongrels and halfbreeds… You will be the bad guy to them. So why not join the ones who will hold you high? We can help you! We need purebloods like you to keep magic the way its supposed to be!"_

"_I know who I want to join. And its definitely not blood prejudiced ruffians like you!" I spat at him. The other three hissed at me but the one before me was surprisingly calm. _

"_Bravery eh? Looks like you blood's got a bit muddied! Why don't we purify it?" The two who had held me before moved behind me again as one held me down while the other locked my right arm behind my back. _

"_Watch out for us while I deal with our little friend here" he said turning to the big one. I cant still pinpoint where I had heard his voice. _

"_Muffliato" he said waving his wand. I couldn't see what he was about to do because the one who was holding my hand had blindfolded me. But the shivers that ran up my spine told me something bad was going to happen._

"_ARGHHHHHH!" Something sharp had pierced my left arm, as searing pain shot through my hand. I thrashed around in an effort to get out of their grip but it was in vain. The pain continued as I felt something warm drip down my arm. _

_It was a few minutes before he stopped. They pushed me to the floor and walked away, as he pocketed his wand. My vision was starting to blur. All I could see before I fell unconscious was a small skull with a snake coming out of its mouth with the words,_

_Pureblood… _

**A/N:**

**I heard someone asking me, is it bellatrix, okay they were asking where the three slytherins had gone. So I hope you are satisfied now! This chapter is SO LONG! I wanted to make things maybe a bit more clearer yet complicated :P I don't know if I succeeded. **

**I remember how I read about Harry and Draco nodding at one another at the station. I wanted to bring something like that in. Because I love how Draco could be called misunderstood. Somehow the Draco of my imaginations seems to be a lot changed, kinder and trying hard to repay for all that he and his family had done. **

**This is probably the last chapter I will put up before October because I have my examinations and school too. I have loved every minute I spent in this fanfic because your reviews are like boost for me :P **

**I want to give a special thanks to Ravenfarts-ish for their review because thanks to you, I was glowing like a light bulb the whole day :P **

**Of course to LunaTonks and to Nargle too for being my critic in these chapters. LunaTonks especially because although I hated uploading this chapter you persuaded me telling its fine so if you readers out there hate this chapter, you know whom you should kill. :P**

**Well the fanfic question of this chapter is simple, I presume you understood who three of the bullies who hit Devon are, but who is this fourth one? **

**Now the story's starting to perk up for me! Trust me I am the worst comedian so sorry if my so called jokes are pathetic!**

**As for the poll Question, again who is you favourite character of these three?**

**Liam **

**Jenna**

**Timothy**

**Lewis! Its kinda obvious aint it? I do love Teddy but telling Teddy would be too mainstream and obvious as a fan kindly pointed out to me! Lewis is a tough character though. I have so much trouble writing him because hes so carefree and jolly and comical that I always need to have this stack of funny moments in my mind when I write him. I think he is the character I am most proud of. Though I love Nathan too. He is a quiet and complex one. Although the easiest to write has to be Teddy because I can just think who he is and stuff and these clips of sorts play in my mind. He is the character I most know about in the three and the character who I have lots of clues to work with. But my answer is still Lewis, Lewis and Lewis! :P Whats yours? **

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon! Until then keep reading and reviewing and Personal Message me if you want! Or if there is something you don't want to say in public? Again PM me! My inbox is open to you guys! **

**Also for all you Roleplayers out there, please check out **

**hogwartschange dot com -without the spaces and the dots are.**

**There was this one fan that messaged me with this and I promised them I would tell you lot about it! **

**Like I always say, read and review!**

**Yours and yours only**

**~ASP~**


	11. Little Dreams

**A/N:**

**HELLO! :D I know I told you I wont update until October but I just couldn't bear to stay away from you all :D And so I was waiting for the right moment to post this chapter. The last chapter created just too much suspense to be treated lightly, so I had this great difficulty of writing this chapter to try and make it atleast 1/100****th**** part as good as Chapter 10. But whether I succeeded or not, I don't know. **

**Well like always thanks to my ever faithful critic, LunaTonks, now Episkey :P She has been the dricing force behind me in the last few chapters, pushing me to post them even though I felt that they were terrible. They were right? **

**Well as for all my lovely reviewers, thank you thank you and thank you so much! Thanks especially to my ever helpful Guess. Mate I guessed your name a long time back, but still don't change it :P **

**Right now, I am more in a mood to post this chapter rather than long author notes, because one more word and I will probably stop myself from posting it :P**

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**

"_Someone from your own will get hurt. It will happen, not now but soon… This time there wont be anyone to help you, Harry Potter…"_

Sweat poured down his face, as the green eyes opened to look at the stack of papers lying before him. He had fallen asleep on his study table itself after a long day of work.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock, 3:28 am. _Well no more sleep for me _he thought as he trudged his way down to the kitchen for some coffee. He was just pouring himself a cup when Ginny came into the kitchen.

"Late night?" she asked to which Harry nodded. "Here let me help you…" she moved near him and poured some coffee from the kettle.

"So, how is the case going?" she asked as he drank from the cup.

"I don't know what to say Ginny. I have been trying so hard to find one loose end, but he or shes just too smart."

Ginny just smiled at him. "Never give up… Ron told me about the note… Have faith, I'll watch over the kids…" Harry nodded as she went away from the kitchen. Somehow, there was a small nagging on the back of his mind that it wasn't going to be someone who was near him. But still hurting them is going to hurt him and possibly, his friends. He drank the rest of the coffee, his mind sleepy still, trying to grasp that answer, which was almost within his reach but just couldn't...

Teddy felt awful that morning, as though something terrible had happened. He rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed. Lewis was sitting on his bed, stretching his arms. Liam and Nathan were nowhere to be seen. He put it on the back of his mind, thinking it was just another one of those days when everything felt wrong.

Aidan and Devon were there in the Great Hall already, both very tired. There were still glares in their direction but they just didn't care. "Morning you two…" Aidan greeted Teddy and Lewis while Devon just nodded. He looked pretty weak too unlike Aidan. There were small red marks on his cheek. Lewis was about to ask to him about them when Aidan mouthed, "Just slammed into a wall…" Teddy and Lewis nodded as they understood.

Jenna soon walked in, Liam and Nathan behind her. It was another quiet day.

The Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff match had just gotten over, with the Ravenclaws winning making them the second runner ups for the season. The Hufflepuff table was filled with moody people for the whole week. The next big event in their calendars was the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, anticipated by almost the entire school. Teddy even saw some of the teachers whispering. He caught words like, "Gryffindor" "Quidditch" "Slytherin". They tried to stay discreet about it, but the fact was the entire school seemed to radiate with eagerness for the final match of the year.

Aidan and Devon seemed to talk to each other quite often, more than usual. The morning of the match, the group of friends came to the Gryffindor table as always.

"Yo LIONS! Show those sneaky little snakes the power of Gryffindor!" Lewis said enthusiastically, to which there was a collective cheer. Teddy searched for Aidan and Devon but they were nowhere in sight. Jenna seemed to notice it too.

"Hey, wheres Aidan and Devon?" she asked the others. Timothy was sitting with them too. He tried not to make it obvious when he smiled lightly. Lewis was the first to answer though.

"Maybe they just didn't feel like coming and stayed in their dorm" he said doubtfully.

"Probably too scared to cheer for Slytherin when the rest of us are Gryffindors!" Liam thought loudly.

"Indeed" Timothy mumbled although it was evident he was happy. They moved to the Quidditch stands, a variant of red and green all around, cheers blaring for their teams. Teddy sat down in the Gryffindor stand, with an earnest Lewis by his side. Felicia was biting her nails in anticipation. The match was just about to begin.

"The last match of the season to decide the house that shall win this year's Quidditch Cup is between Slytherin and Gryffindor!" the announcer shouted. The crowds cheered for their own teams.

"Coming in for Slytherin, the captain and Beater Hughes, the other beater Walker, Chasers Norwich, Taunton, McCalman, Keeper Bengard and Seeker Gauge!" The entire Slytherin stands stood up, cheering while a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did too. They walked in haughtily, their heads held high.

"Next comes the Gryffindor team, the Keeper and captain, Jackson walks in with the chasers Taylor Martin and Derby, the beaters Baker and Lincoln and their seeker, Harrison! Wait! There has been a change in the seeker, its Harrow, a seventh year! Looks like Harrison got hurt badly last time."

Murmurs were passing around the stands. The Slytherins cheered at the change of seekers. It was no secret that Alfred was currently the best seeker at Hogwarts. The captains shook their hands, each trying hard to crush the others'.

"I cant believe its because of the Quidditch incident! I saw Alfred the other day talking to his friends! He was perfectly fine!" Lewis shouted in exasperation. Teddy tried to calm him down. The match started.

"Looks like the Gryffindors are not going to let the absence of their seeker stop them, 10-0 Gryffindor!" The game was very fast. The players zoomed around the pitch, quaffles and bludgers flying around. The Gryffindors were leading with 130-10. The Slytherin Keeper wasn't so good. Although the chasers were okay, Jackson was too good for them. The beaters were sending bludgers in wild directions. It was soon 140- 10. Just then,

"HARROW HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HARROW HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HE RUSHES ACROSS THE FIELD TO IT BUT OUCH! THAT'S A SURE FOUL THERE!" The Slytherin beater had hit Harrow with his bat, sending him flying down the pitch. He was bleeding.

"GAUGE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH ! THE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS LINE UP TO TAKE THEIR PENALTY SHOT FOR THE FOUL !" The Chasers took their shot. The quaffle went inside the hoop but they just slouched back their way to the ground. It was 160-150 Slytherin win.

Time slowed down, as the Slytherins mocked Gryffindors at every turn possible. But Aidan and Devon didn't even talk about the match. They continued sitting in the Gryffindor table although more number of protests were now coming from the Gryffindor side too. School was becoming busier as the exams neared. Students could be seen with their heads into their books, mostly fifth and seventh years.

Jenna dragged Lewis and Teddy along with her to the library whenever she could. On one such day, Jenna was dictating notes to Teddy while Lewis was sleeping. But Jenna hadn't noticed.

"Goblin wars of 1490 were led by.." she continued about different people and causes of the war and so on. Lewis let out a particularly loud snore. Jenna saw him and she got furious. She picked up her fat History of Magic book and whacked him hard on head.

"ARGH! GOBLINS ARE ATTACKING ME! HELP!" Lewis woke up shrieking. Everyone in the library was looking at Lewis as though he had gone insane. The librarian looked at him with a stern expression. He mumbled a quick sorry rubbing his head.

"Merlins Beard woman! Did you have to hit me that hard?" he said grouchily sitting back on his chair.

"Stop whining and take down your notes!" Jenna said frowning.

"History of Magic is BORING! Why cant I just skip it?" Lewis was surely crossing the line now.

"You will fail and sit with the first years next year if you don't learn History of Magic!" Jenna said harshly is a low whisper for the librarian was still looking at them three.

Days flew by and before long Teddy found himself packing his trunk for the train that will take him home. Beside him, Lewis was chattering animatedly about his summer plans. Nathan was quiet and so were Timothy and Liam. They soon went down to the Common Room to be greeted by the girls. They walked together to the Great Hall and were joined by Aidan and Devon. Devon was increasingly silent the past few days. They soon moved back to the Slytherin Table before the Feast began.

"How fast time flies. Years before your own parents were sitting in this very Hall. Another year gone and here we are, one year of wisdom to be added to our account" the Headmasters voice boomed across the Hall.

"Are you sure she wasn't in Ravenclaw? Shes so eager about one year of useless knowledge…" Lewis whispered. Jenna turned at his voice and looked sternly at him.

He blushed furiously and looked down,"When Jenna made it, why not her!" he mumbled. Teddy chuckled lightly before turning back. The whole Hall was silent in anticipation for the House Cup for the year.

"As for the House points, in fourth place, Hufflepuff with three thousand fifteen points!" The table full of yellow and black in the middle clapped halfheartedly.

"In third place with three thousand six hundred and five points, Ravenclaw!" The blue and bronze table in the far end beside Hufflepuff clapped a little more enthusiastically.

"In Second place…." The whole of Gryffindor and Slytherin table waited with bated breaths. The Headmaster looked at the earnest faces, a twinkle in her eye.

"She doing it on purpose! She knows we are waiting!" Lewis grunted.

"Interestingly this year, we have no house in the second place…" The whole hall was full of shocked and confused faces.

"You are kidding me!" came a voice from the Ravenclaw table. And that's when it clicked in Teddys mind.

"The first place goes to both Slytherin and Gryffindor with four thousand hundred points each!"

The whole hall gasped. "That had to be the first ever tie in the history of Hogwarts…" Lewis said shocked. His jaw had dropped very low. There was a tense air between the two tables. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were mostly glaring at the other, rage dripping in their looks. Teddy spotted Aidan and Devon, both with surprised faces. Devon was growing paler by the minute. _Funny _thought Teddy.

He turned back to look at the staff table but missed the small head that was leaning towards Devon, whispering. There was a small snicker as Devon swallowed hard. Aidan turned to look at him. That's when Devon placed his right palm over his left elbow.

Slowly, starting with Professor Longbottom and Professor Slughorn, the hall erupted into a round of applause. The Hall was filled with red and green banners, each fluttering like as though they were fighting with the other. Professor Longbottom and Professor Slughorn shook each other's hands, smiles on their faces, while Professor Mcgonagall handed over the cup and announced the start of the End of the Year Feast. As dinner got over, children began to move away to their dorms.

The next morning, they climbed onto the Hogwarts express. Their carriage was cramped, so Nathan, Liam, Timothy and Felicia had to go to the next one. Aidan and Devon sat opposite to Jenna and Teddy, with Lewis taking the window seat. It was silent for long before Jenna pulled out a book and started reading. Teddy was looking out of the window when Lewis burst out.

"Gobstones!" Aidan checked him for his temperature.

"You seem perfectly normal!" Lewis pushed off his arm pouting as Aidan laughed. There was a ghost of a smile on Devon's face.

"All this silence is driving me crazy you lot! Lets play Gobstones!" Devon seemed mildly interested as Aidan agreed on his idea.

"But does anyone here have a set?" Aidan asked. Teddy shrugged while Devon shook his head.

"As a matter of fact I do but it's a variation of the usual Gobstones" Lewis said with a mischievous wink in his eyes.

"That's doesn't look good…" Teddy said narrowing his eyes on Lewis. Lewis just grinned back.

"So which one are we playing? The Classic, Jack or Snake pit?"Aidan asked.

"Snake pit one, except that if your gobstone goes out of the circle, the potion inside will spill on you" Lewis said rubbing his hands. He pulled out a board and set it on the center. Teddy chose some blue ones, while Devon chose green, Aidan with yellow and Lewis with red.

"Now each of these gobstones contain a different potion inside. I don't know which ones they are so don't ask me. I bought this in some alley, whose name I don't quite remember with my dad ages ago. This old man was selling it. Okay now, are we all ready? Then what are we waiting for? Lets begin!"

Quite a couple of rounds passed. "This game is just beginning fellas" said Lewis as he knocked out a yellow gobstone from the circle.

"How could y-" began Aidan before the potion spilt on him. His hair started becoming grey as he grew some grey beard. His face was starting to get wrinkled.

"I like the old gobstones better now!" Aidan said looking down at himself as Lewis fell to the floor, laughing. Teddy just looked at Devon and they both smiled. Atlast, Lewis calmed down and sat upright on his seat.

"The effects are temporary don't worry. They will wear off in four hours" he said sniggering.

"Four hours? FOUR HOURS? ARE YOU TELLING ME I HAVE TO WALK AROUND LIKE A GRAND DAD FOR FOUR BLOODY HOURS?" shrieked Aidan. This made Lewis laugh again.

"Wow man! You are showing too many emotions today, little snake! I am sure this is the only potion with such a long time span. I know there is one for an hour, another for half an hour and one more for five minutes."

"Just my luck to get the worst one of the lot!" mumbled Aidan.

"The lesser the time, the worser the potions" Lewis said winking. They continued playing again and as it was Aidan's turn, he had an evil glint in his eye.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH!" he gave a dramatic yell before knocking out Lewis' gobstone, "never mess with a Slytherin!" he said as the potion spilled on Lewis. In a matter of seconds Lewis started blabbering.

"What is my name? Lewis or Wood?" he said scratching his head.

"Your name is Loony Wood!" Aidan said smirking. Lewis got a dreamy expression on his face.

"Really? I like that name… Hello I am Loony Wood…" he said dreamily.

"Confusion Concoction. Muddles up every last bit of info on your mind. If someone says something a little too firmly, you start believing it" Aidan explained at Teddy's and Devon's half shocked, half amused faces.

"I don't think I want to play this anymore…" Devon said looking at Lewis.

"Aw come on! Its just starting to get interesting" Aidan insisted. A few more rounds passed, with a confused Lewis playing blindly. Soon it was Lewis' turn again. The dreamy expression was beginning to wear off. Teddy checked the time.

"Its almost an hour. So Devon and I have those dangerous potions. Just our luck eh Devon?" Teddy asked Devon as Lewis got ready. But Devon was staring at the board, brows furrowed in concentration.

"I think I know what mine is…" he said looking up. Just then Lewis knocked off a green gobstone off the circle. They were blown back to their seats as the gobstone opened and the liquid fell on Devon's face.

"I think- I think that's a Veritaserum…." Aidan said.

Devon held up his hand to protect his face. That's when his sleeves moved down slightly and Teddy saw a small red scar on his hand. But Devon pulled his hand over it quickly. Teddy turned quickly to look at Aidan and Lewis and saw that they hadn't noticed. When Devon had covered his arm, a bit of the potion fell on his face.

"ARGH!" came a scream from the nearby compartment. Lewis and Teddy exchanged a knowing look and shot outside and burst into the next compartment where Timothy was lying on the floor, writhing in pain. His face was soon turning purple as though someone was choking him.

Teddy fell on his knees on the floor beside him. He was starting to faint. "Comeon Timothy!" He pushed hard at his chest, like Harry had taught him. "WAKE UP!" He pushed harder, thrumming his fist on Timothy's chest. "Get me some water! Quick!" Jenna brought in her bottle and handed it to Teddy. He started pouring the water into his mouth. In the process, some of it even entered his nose. He closed his mouth and pushed.

"Bleurgh!" Timothy sat up. He panted hard. Teddy sat on the floor, his back to the seat.

"Drink some water!" Teddy ordered. Timothy look tiny bit scared but did as he was told. Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Wow! That feels loads better!" Timothy breathed finally. Teddy just sat and looked at him. Everyone was regarding the two of them closely, waiting to see what happens.

"Thanks for saving my life mate!" Timothy finally said.

"Anything for a friend!" Teddy said a small smile on his face. Timothy was slightly shocked but soon grinned and held out a hand to Teddy. They shook their hands and went back to their own compartments.

"Well that went well!" Lewis said chuckling. "Except that, I think this will make it better!" He picked up a blue gobstone and pressed it hard. A little potion spilled out from it and fell on Teddy. He felt funny in the head, As though something was pulling his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping the feeling will go away. He opened his again but couldn't see anything. Then he saw a tiny gap on the curtain of black that blocked his sight. He pushed his hair away from his face to see Lewis pointing at him and laughing his head off.

"The Hair growing potion is marvelous!" He kept pushing his hair back but soon they reached the level of his chin.

"You are so dead Wood!" Teddy chased him down the train, shooting hexes in his direction. Soon one found its target and Lewis fell down. Teddy came running and jumped on his back, tickling him till he cried for mercy.

"Enough- Ted- ENOUGH! Merlin save me!" Lewis cried out laughing. Teddy continued doing so.

"NEVER. EVER. PRANK. ME. WOOD!" he said laughing. They both came back to the compartment, breathless.

"A person can't get some peace with you lot!" Jenna muttered. Lewis sat beside her.

"Relax Jenna I am sure you will finish off all your summer homeworks on the first day and will sit and nerd the remaining days! Why so tensed miss topper?" Lewis said jokingly as he sat down

Jenna just pouted and got back to her book. Devon sat exactly where he was before they had gone to Timothy's compartment.

"I forgot to ask, why did Timothy feel so choked in the first place?" Lewis asked curiously.

Teddy couldn't help but think it was the work of Carin and his friends. But they were not nearby when the spell was placed. He was sure of it. For one, he knew the victim and the caster must be within 3 feet while casting the spell. Maybe they had gone away before they had come. He just held onto that hope.

"I really don't know. Must be some charm cast by mistake. Maybe a prank…" Teddy said in a futile attempt to keep his suspicions to himself.

"The Choking spell isn't a very good spell for pranking purposes…" Devon said quietly in a low voice. Teddy looked up at him in the eye. In there was a light that is only seen when someone knows something they think others don't. _He knows _Teddy thought. He suddenly remembered the red scar on Devon's arm. He looked down at his arm. Devon noticed. Instinctively, he covered his left with his right hand.

"Choking spell? Which school kid would be crazy enough to learn the choking spell?" Aidan asked bemused.

Teddy just shrugged. Their destination was coming close. They stood up picking up their trunks. Teddy was the first to get down. Behind him Jenna came down to be greeted by a lady with a smiling face, her hair brown unlike Jenna's black one. She bent a little and kissed the top of Jenna's head and hugged her. Teddy felt a slight pang of jealousy. His own mother would have done the same had she been here. He could see Lewis and Timothy being greeted by their parents. Lewis' dad hugged him tightly while his mother kept asking him about his year and looking sternly at him when he said he did terrible in History of Magic. A small girl was pulling Timothy's shirt. Their families were happy and content. Teddy couldn't help but wish his parents were there to see all of it with him, to smile and laugh, to ask about his year, to correct him when he is wrong. He could feel the tears whelm in his eyes as he looked on.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see the understanding eyes of his godfather, bright green behind their spectacles. Teddy just turned back to see his friends waving him goodbye. He waved back, a smile happy yet bittersweet on his face. He imagined a life, where he had his parents. Maybe he could have had a sister or a brother too. A family perhaps. Now his children will never actually get to see their grandparents. Never.

"I know how it feels Teddy…" Harry sighed deeply. Teddy turned to face his godfather.

"I know exactly how it feels. I saw Hermione and Ron. Ron's mum was like a mother to me. But still, there are moments when I wish my mother could be here." Teddy fell silent.

"Sometimes I feel as though they are there. As though they are watching over me." He breathed deeply and turned to Teddy. "But then that's true isn't it? The ones that love us never really leave us…" Teddy hugged his godfather.

"I just wish they could have talked to me for one last time. So that I can tell how much I miss them. Just so I can say goodbye…" he said, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"That's why it happens so suddenly Teddy. Because if we get to say goodbye, we will never let go… We will never move on… " Harry hugged him, rubbing his back lightly.

"Now young man, there is a limit to how sentimental I can get in a day! You are lucky its me and not Ron! " Harry said chuckling as he ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Ron has an emotional range of a teaspoon afterall.." Harry said laughing, remembering an old memory.

"Looks like the Godfather and the godson are having a moment boys…" Ginny said as she entered the scene, Lily walking walking by her side holding her hand. Albus and James followed behind her, James with a mischievous grin on his face, while Albus had a small smile. That was how they were. James was easier to get along with, a prankster by birth like his namesake. He would crack jokes and make you comfortable with his actions and behavior. Albus was the same in his own way. Though, his smiles are slow and engaging. Something about the way he looks makes you feel at ease at once. He is like the calm ocean while James is like a raging volcano.

"Hey there fellas!" Teddy said as he hugged James tightly.

"TEDDY!" James was loud. He hugged him back tightly.

"Wow Jamie! I can actually feel my bones cracking! You are strong!" Teddy said laughing.

"Welcome back Teddy" Albus said in his calm voice, his lips tugging in a small smile as he hugged Teddy.

"Hello Mr Potter! My, aren't you growing fast?" Teddy said chuckling. It was true. Albus was almost as tall as James though they had a good two years difference between them. Teddy then turned to Lily.

"Hello miss! I am sorry I had to leave like that!" Lily just smiled back at him and clung onto him like magnet. She wont go back even when Harry offered to take her.

"Sometimes I think she forgets that _I_ am her father!" grunted Harry.

"What to do? I am just so awesome!" Teddy said jokingly as Harry glared at him.

They soon reached Grimmauld Place. Andromeda was there too.

"Hello young man! How was your year?" she asked hugging him. And so continued the day, with Harry, Ginny and Andromeda taking turns in questioning him. They all sat down for a family dinner and ate, cracking jokes and just being happy in general.

Teddy's holidays passed without much note. He got letters from his friends, mostly Lewis and Jenna. Devon was the one who wrote most rarely. One night, Ginny, the kids and he were eating dinner. Andromeda had eaten earlier as she felt a bit tired. It was silent at the table for Harry had gone on a mission. Suddenly, there was a sound in the living room. Ginny was about to stand when Harry burst into the kitchen.

"We caught him!" he said grinning. Ginny smiled broadly, as she put her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek. Aware of all the looks the kids and Teddy were giving her, she soon let go. Harry chuckled and made his way to the table and sat down as Ginny followed him.

"Well Mr Potter, as much as I love feeding you, don't wolf down the whole lot of it!" Ginny said swatting Harry as he started eating hungrily.

"Who do you take me for? Ron Weasley?" Harry said after swallowing.

"They say it will be on the Prophet tomorrow." Ginny just nodded.

And so Teddy saw the news the next morning.

_Kidnapper captured_

_The past few weeks were followed by a series of kidnappings. Wizards and Witches went missing all over the place. Any attempts at tracking down the culprit behind it were a failure due to the inexperience of the ones looking. The Aurors have been trying to track down the kidnapper and as the fruit of a daring raid led by Head Auror Harry Potter and Auror Ron Weasley, they broke into the kidnapper's hideout and captured him. What took the Aurors so long is a question that needs to be answered. The formal hearing of Louis Derk, a muggleborn by birth is to be held on the 26__th__ of August. Rumors so far say that Louis carried out such shady deeds as a supposedly revenge against purebloods. This is going to be a blemish on the budding good relations between wizards and witches of different blood purities. _

Teddy crushed the paper.

"Sometimes they are just a load of rubbish aren't they?" It was Harry. He stood near the doorframe, the ghost of a smile on his face. But Teddy noticed only his eyes. They were troubled though now he was smiling.

"Very…" he said smiling. Harry grinned back.

"I remember the time when they used to keep assuming things about me… It really gets annoying at times…" Harry said sighing, "Created a lot of problems for me back then…"

"Is that why you look so troubled?" Teddy asked unable to contain himself. Harry just smiled.

"Your room looks so plain" he said looking around, "don't you want to add any posters or things like that?"

"Well I was thinking for a couple of quidditch posters, but I really want to save up for a muggle motorbike poster that I saw in a muggle store once…" Teddy said slowly.

Harry grinned at him. "I was expecting James to say things like that" he said chuckling, "Get ready, we are going to get those posters for you…" he said grinning mischievously and winking as he walked out.

"What?" Teddy wasn't sure whether he heard right.

"Muggle London here we _come lalalaala_" Harry said in a sing song tone as he went down the stairs. Teddy couldn't help but laugh. He got ready as soon as humanely possible, stuffing one hand through his shirt while trying to button up his pants. The next moment he was tying the laces of his sneakers while trying hard to make his hair a shade of brown than bright blue. At last when he felt he looked decent he looked at the mirror. His hair was a mixture of blue and brown, looking messy and rumpled as ever. He tried to comb it down but it didn't work. He looked well otherwise so he just tossed his comb on the bed, but didn't notice the small owl that had come inside. He shot down the stairs, skipping steps and jumped the last three and landed on his fours with a thud on the floor. He stood up to see the amused, grinning face of his godfather.

"The way you are running, someone might get the impression that you are being chased by Blast Ended Skrewts!" he said laughing. Teddy just grinned.

"Kreacher!" Harry called to the empty air. There was a little pop. And Teddy saw the house elf stand before them where before there was nothing.

"Master summoned me?" Kreacher said in a shaking voice, bowing very low.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Kreacher, but could you please tell Ginny that Teddy and I have gone out when she returns from Ron and Hermione's house?"

"Master did not disturb Kreacher. Kreacher will do as he is told" he said bowing low.

"Thank you Kreacher" Harry said smiling as he walked towards the front door. Teddy followed behind him, looking back to where Kreacher was. He hadn't seen the old house elf in a long time. He had once accidentally opened a cupboard in the kitchen to find him there.

"Poor elf, he really is getting on these days… " Harry said as they reached the gate. "He reminds me so much of a friend I had…" he said sighing.

They soon reached muggle London. Teddy stopped feeling uncomfortable ages ago and just walked calmly as though he was one of them. They crossed the familiar places. Soon they reached the muggle shop which Teddy had talked about earlier.

The walls of the shop were filled with posters from famous football teams, of players and things as such. But Teddy knew where to find what he wanted. He went to the back where most of the not-so-popular things where kept. He soon found the poster he wanted. It was a black motorbike. It was an old model one with a sidecar, enough to be popular in the 1970s. But somehow he felt strangely attached to it.

He walked back to the front where Harry was standing near the counter, his hands behind his back. He was grinning at Teddy.

"Look what I found" he pulled out his hand from the back. It was a small miniature model of the bike in the poster he had chosen, exactly like it was. It looked as though a real motor bike had been shrunk to fit in his hand. Teddy grinned broadly as he took it from Harry and turned it over.

"Thanks Harry!" he said smiling.

"Well I guess that is it then?" Harry asked chuckling at the goofy grin Teddy had on his face and turned to the counter to pay. They started walking out of the shop when suddenly,

"Harry?"

They both turned to look at a man, his hair neatly combed. His blue eyes were wide open in shock. There was a moment of silence as a light of realisation dawned on Harry's eyes.

"Big D?" he asked smiling as the man nodded, grinning.

"Hello there cousin! Long time since I last saw you!" the man said as they shook hands.

"Haha yes! Wow haven't you changed a lot? You are a lot thinner than the last time I saw you!" Harry said smiling.

"Ah aint I? All thanks to my wife! She threatened me into it!" the man said laughing. Harry too laughed at that. "I see you have a lot too! You look a lot older! Your son?" he asked looking at Teddy.

"Oh this is Teddy Lupin, my son! Teddy, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley!" Teddy shook Dudley's hands.

"Nice meeting you Mr Dursley!" he said smiling.

"Just Dudley! I cant still get over those weird feelings I get when people call me Mr Dursley. After hearing Dad being called so for years…" Dudley said grinning.

"So what brought you lot here?" he asked turning to Harry.

"Oh we just came for some sightseeing. Teddy here wanted to get some posters."

"Well I better be going now Cuz. Those bosses tend to get a bit hotheaded if we are even a minute late! Don't forget to write! Goodbye Teddy!" he said.

"People change all the time don't they mate?" Harry sighed turning to Teddy and smiled. They started walking back to home.

They reached the steps of No 12 Grimmauld Place. They walked into the kitchen to see Ginny having a difficult time feeding Lily. She had bits of cereal in her hair. She looked up and saw them both.

"Thank Merlin you are here Harry. Lily was getting stubborn without her two favourite people here!" Ginny said rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. Harry walked over to Lily and lifted her into his hands.

"Just like her mother isn't she?" he said chuckling as Ginny glared at him. Lily started playing with him, trying to pull of his glasses from his face.

"Teddy!" James entered, running towards him and hugging him so fiercely that he almost fell to the ground.

"I was just gone for a few hours Jamie! Whatever will you do when I go back to Hogwarts?" Teddy said chuckling, as he sat on the kitchen stool. Albus walked up to Ginny as she tried cleaning up the counter.

Later, Teddy was walking up the stairs to his room when he heard noises from Harry's Study room. He saw Harry on the chair, his eyes closed in concentration. He opened his eyes when he heard Teddy enter. The same troubled look he had seen earlier that morning lit up in his bright green eyes.

"Ah Teddy! Come in. I was just thinking about something." Teddy entered carefully and walked up to him.

"Is there some problem?" he asked, curiosity evident in his eyes.

Harry turned to look at him. "Its just that Louis Derk case. It ended too fast to seem real."

Teddy recalled the name from the Prophet article. "The one that came on the Prophet this morning?" Harry nodded.

"I keep getting this feeling that there is something that I am forgetting. I keep thinking that it's not over yet. Probably all those years of Auror work. I have to be careful all the time… Its like an instinct of mine to doubt!" he laughed at the last sentence.

Teddy watched as the dim light shone on Harry's face. He looked tired, from sleepless nights full of work.

"You should probably get some sleep…" Harry said to Teddy.

"Yeah … You too…" Harry chuckled at him.

"Okay Mr Lupin! I will do as you say! Good night Teddy…"

The pale moonlight shone through his window, his eyes glued on the glow-in-the-night-stars on the ceiling, as thoughts ran through his mind. He twisted and turned on his bed in an attempt to get into a comfortable position and get some sleep. Soon, the claws of sleep climbed on him, as a deep slumber washed away thoughts and worries. The warm breeze of a summer night faded into nothing as a small, sinister glow emanated from a drawer in the cabinet near the bed.

**A/N:**

**I know! I told you it was horrible! Or did I forget to mention that? Merlin I did? Wow, I am so bad in this memory stuff :P**

**Well guys I have this super lazy fingers which just wont listen to me and let me write a long authors note, so forgive me if it isn't so good :P **

**I kinda think its okay, but I like all the loose threads here and there, especially the glow from the drawer in the last one. Our little friend, now a big guy, is getting somewhere. I believe this is the actual beginning of trouble ;) Oh I so love being the bad guy :P Well that's kinda true actually, I play bad guys better in plays than good guys. Bad guys get the best lines ;) **

**Well some of you might have suspicions about this little motor bike Teddy was talking about. And yes those some of you who guessed it are correct. It's a version of Sirius Black's bike. I felt like putting in a little Marauder memory in there. **

**Now for the Fanfic question, what do you think is Harry so suspicious about? Why this particular case is causing him so much trouble? **

**Well keep those brainiac guesses coming in while I storm my mind for ideas about the next chapter :P**

**While you are busy answering that, your next poll question is here. Which is your favourite pair of friends?**

**Lewis, Jenna and Teddy**

**Aidan and Devon**

**Nathan and Liam**

**Timothy and Felicia**

**Well as for my answer for the previous poll, my favourite of those three has to be Jenna, because she is a tiny bit like me. I said tiny bit. I wont sit and nerd books in a train, no pressure :P :D **

**I like her as a character as she is so sarcastic and so seemingly realistic to me. Out of all the characters I have created, I believe she is in the Top 5 list of my creation favourites. Although there are others too, I feel I can actually see how she is and the kind of person she is. **

**So yes, now that's a pretty lengthy author note when you have lazy hands as mine :P And like I always say, I love you guys a lot for all the support you have shown me all this time.**

**And like I say, read and Review!**

**Yours and yours only**

**~ASP~ **


	12. Different People

**A/N:**

**SURPRISE! :P Hello everyone I missed every last one of you! But now there is no stopping! I had a little trouble with this chapter and I am sorry to say I didn't make a very good job of it! But then I always make it terrible! And thanks to all my amazing supermegafoxyawesomehot reviewers! A special thanks to meloady :P**

**Melady: No Lewis is so not like you :P He is awesome :P **

**Well I don't want to make you wait any longer so ENJOY! :D :P Just if you want to kill me for this stupid chapter I suggest you kill My friend Guess :P Because hes the one who persuaded me to post this chapter :P So whip out your wands and swish and flick :P **

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**

The skies were clear and a soft breeze wafted around the area. Everything looked still but only the sharpest eye could see the small glint of gold that soon vanished.

"You need to keep focus, FOCUS TEDDY!" They flew around in their brooms over the grounds as people watched from below. It was early in the morning, as bludgers flew about in an organized chaos. Just then one zoomed close to Teddy's shoulder blade as he was moving around on his new Firebolt 360.

"Oh comeon! Give me the occasional delight of an injury Ginny!" George laughed as Ginny tucked back her wand into the pocket of her Quidditch Robes.

"Would you like me to assist you in getting seriously hurt George?" Ginny glared at him.

"Jeez I pity you Harry, the woman's an absolute spit of her mother" George said rolling his eyes as Harry chuckled while Ginny glared at George. Just then Teddy noticed a small light out of the corner of his eye. He zoomed across the field, not caring about the bludgers that came his way, as the number only seemed to increase as he got closer to his goal. He reached his hand out to grab the snitch as suddenly, George appeared in front of him, blocking the Snitch from sight.

"Uh ah, no way you will make it that easy young man" he said shaking his index finger at him. Teddy felt a sudden adrenaline rush and turned himself over to fly under George and chased after the snitch. George stood gaping as he extended his fingers and touched the sleek gold surface of the Snitch. But in the process he had flown very low and came crashing into the ground, rolling on the mud. As he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of feet. On looking up he saw that they belonged to Victoire.

"Well look who just came to say hello. I know I am amazing Teddy but that doesn't mean you have to fall at my feet to acquire my divine presence" Victoire said laughing as Teddy stood up grinning.

"Not in a million years!" he chuckled as Victoire stuck out her tongue. He turned to look at the three adults still on their broom. Ginny was smiling, while George looked as though he was accusing him of cheating. But what caught the eye the most was Harry's face. He was looking proudly at Teddy as he held up the little golden ball in his hand. They descended to the ground as Harry went over and ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Good job kid" and walked inside followed by Ginny. George looked as though he was waiting for them both to go inside as he walked over.

"I am still not giving you that one!" he said winking. Teddy groaned as George walked inside. Victoire looked at him as he turned back to her.

"He said he will give me some of the more dangerous Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products when I catch the snitch, the _fair _way. And I don't expect that time to come any sooner" he said smiling at Victoire's amused look.

"I thought Uncle George was a promoter of pranksters" she said in an astonished voice.

"He is. Only my grandma is better in hexes than him" Teddy said grinning as Victoire laughed. "Excited for your first year?"

"Oh yes, very much yes. You don't know how crazy I can get when these adults keep talking about their time in Hogwarts. And you getting in last year just pushed my patience to the limit" she said jokingly.

"Oh well better get in and change. I expect we will have breakfast in a few minutes" Teddy said moving into the Burrow, followed by Victoire.

The sunlight was streaming through the window and infiltrated into the room. The purple walls were now shades of the same. It was peaceful outside. A girl of 11 blinked her eyes, as she stretched her body. Then she remembered what day it was. Clothes flew about as she checked for anything she had forgotten to take along with her. She had packed and repacked her trunk 4 times and yet she found that she was tensed.

"Victoire, what iz with all zhat noise you are making upstairs? Its 4:00 am in ze morning for Merlins Sake!" came a voice with a slight French touch to it. Victoire slowed down her speed while checking for her cauldron and other items. She quickly got ready, unable to contain her excitement, and kept checking the clock. When the hour hand struck 9:00 she climbed downstairs with her trunk to see that her parents were ready too.

"You are packed?" Bill asked as though surprised, but one could sense the light hint of sarcasm. Victoire just grinned. They sat down to have a quiet breakfast.

"Dominique, don't spill your milk, we wont have time to clean it up" Fleur said as she fed Louis. Soon it was time to leave.

"Wow! So Teddy never actually exaggerated about the station. It is _quite _crowded" Victoire said gazing around at the station. Bill and Fleur moved forward as Victoire followed behind slowly, pushing her trunk across the station. Just then,

"Guess who?" a hand covered her eyes as a slight chuckle was heard nearby.

"_Teddy…_" Victoire said smiling as she removed his hand. Teddy looked disappointed.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked curiously.

"Nah! I am just too clever that's all…" Victoire smirked. Teddy rolled his eyes and laughed. They moved amongst the crowd until finally, they reached the place where the adults were standing together.

"Looks like another year of Hogwarts eh? How fast time flies…. " Harry said smiling at them both.

Just then the train hooted. Teddy said a quick goodbye to Harry and the others. Harry hugged Teddy and ruffled his hair after which Teddy climbed onto the train. Victoire turned to her mother and father as she saw her mother smiling proudly. Her mother's smiles were very rare, except when she is with Bill. Her father looked as though he was trying to keep his cool.

"Goodbye Victoire. Don't forget zo write…" Fleur said sniffling as Bill guided Victoire to the train. There was less than a minute before the train starts moving. Bill turned to her and looked in her eye. She always noticed the three scars on his face first, although she never felt like asking about them. Bill smiled at her.

"Looks like my little girl is going for her first year at school" he said, as Victoire grinned.

"Looks like it…" she said. Bill chuckled.

"Be a good girl, make loads of friends, have fun!" Bill said his eyes twinkling. Victoire just hugged him and climbed onto the train. She stood near the entrance and kept waving to him as the train gained speed and sped along to a dark tunnel cutting off her dad's face from view. She moved back into the train corridor and moved along until she found an almost empty compartment. There sitting in opposite seats were two identical twins, their black hair in plaits.

"Can I sit here?" she asked to which they nodded. They were both looking at different directions, one outside the window, while the other was examining the floor. The only thing that could distinguish them was the little mole one of them had on their cheek.

"Hi! I am Victoire Weasley…"

The great hall was adorned with decorations. The school banners were fluttering from the walls as the ceiling showed a dark blue sky. Teddy and his friends had just reached and taken their seats, waiting for the sorting ceremony to start.

"Anyone having any cousins, relatives or siblings who are getting sorted this year?" Lewis asked looking around at the group.

"Victoire is getting sorted today" Teddy said looking at the front door for the first years to enter through. Lewis nodded as he understood.

"Whos Victoire?" Liam asked curiously.

"My godfathers niece" Teddy replied. Just then Teddy looked at the Slytherin table for some odd reason. He got that prickly feeling one gets when they feel they are being watched. He saw Aidan talking animatedly to Devon, while he silently nodded. He had his arms crossed, not relaxing. Teddy couldn't help notice how increasingly silent Devon was getting these days. He got that prickly feeling and turned to look at the face he despised the most. Carin.

"Teddy look! The first years are coming in!" Lewis said from his side. He just glared at Carin who sat smirking as he turned back to the door. The first years looked quite scared and excited just like he was last year. He spotted Victoire quickly, for her hair was slightly silvery too, just like her mother. She was looking amazed but not intrigued in the slightest unlike her peers. She spotted him too as she moved along and smiled and waved at him. Alongside her there were two girls. They soon moved to the front of the Hall where the old Sorting Hat sat on the stool. A small tear appeared in its side and it started singing.

_Changes come in place right now_

_Traits and minds sung in songs so loud_

_Four come four go its time to choose _

_Wit or brave or loyal or lead, I amuse_

_Heritage of bravery yet you might not know_

_Is Gryffindor where you truly belong_

_For chivalry daring and courage might hide_

_Tricks and thoughts and ruses behind_

_Ambition, leadership they have them all_

_Them cunning Slytherins might seem vain and proud_

_For they choose wisely and sharp_

_They don't let any fall into their crowd_

_Loyal, caring, hardworking they are_

_Hufflepuffs have been nice to all_

_No matter how hard the work might seem_

_They always finish it in time_

_Or it might be where the wisdom and wit lies_

_Knowledge is what fills the Ravenclaws_

_Their unending thirst never satisfied_

_Intelligence is what they are most known for_

_But no matter what no matter where_

_Whether you are loyal or brave _

_Or ambition or wit is what you crave_

_At the end it all comes down to this_

_We all stand together as one…_

The whole Hall broke out into applause. Teddy clapped along with the others while leaning towards Lewis and saying, "That's not the song we had last year is it?" Lewis nodded.

"It isn't, but my dad told me it changes its song every year. Although I didn't expect it to change so much. It seemed kinda sinister…" Lewis said slowly. Teddy nodded and turned back. Professor Longbottom had started calling out names, a little slower and more careful this time.

"Jones, Daniella…" A small black haired girl walked up, shaking slightly, as she walked up to the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head, while she closed her eyes tightly. It took a while, about a few seconds, but finally the hat said,

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws broke out into a loud applause as the girl ran back to her seat. Teddy turned his head back.

"Jones, Juliet…" A similar looking girl moved towards the stool. The hat seemed to take a bit longer for her than for her twin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The whole of Gryffindor table burst into a loud applause as Lewis whispered, "Weird don't you think? Twins in different houses?" She ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down just a little away from Teddy and the others. Names passed in a blur. It seemed a while before,

"Weasley, Victoire…"

" _Weasley, Victoire…" I found myself licking my lips as they ran dry. I walked slowly up the stairs contemplating each move as I felt all the eyes in the Hall trained on me. I had seen Teddy when I was coming. He was sitting with his friends in the Gryffindor and Juliet had just got sorted earlier. I had reached the stool and sat down. I could feel the old battered hat on my head. And then it felt as though ass noises were cut off. _

"_So the numbers are starting are they?" I was startled a bit at the voice although I was expecting it. _

"_I guess they are…" I was a bit nervous. I could see the people before me still._

"_I see you have a lot of ambition too. And so are you brave. But I sense a certain fragility…."_

"_Fragility? What do you mean?" I was confused. Was it supposed to be so long? _

"_Ah you will come to know in time. For I know, that what must happen will happen. There is no stopping that…" It seemed as though it was deep in thought._

"_A Weasley hasn't given me much trouble before, but then you are a different one aren't you?" the hat said in her ears._

"_He was a weird one too, very difficult, but then I will say the same I Destiny will place you where you truly belong…" I couldn't help think he was talking about Teddy. I took a deep breath, anticipating where he would place me._

"_Goodluck to you too, Ms Weasley…" I could feel the tension in the hall. I could feel my own heart thumping against my ribcage. It was time… _

**A/N: **

**Well Its was short crazy and mad :P Its too much of a trouble maker. I don't think I am up to long Author notes yet. I have become so unaccustomed to typing. MIND=BLANK! :P Well I think we are starting to edge a little closer to the real part of the story. **

**Now for the fanfic question of the chapter, "Fragility? What fragility?" Any guesses guys?**

**Now for the Poll question of the chapter. What house do you think Victoire will get sorted into?**

**Ravenclaw **

**Gryffindor**

**Slytherin**

**Hufflepuff**

**Look at me giving options as though you don't know them already :P **

**Well as to my answer for the last poll, I think its has to be Lewis Teddy and Jenna. Like a fan told me, they remind me of the Golden Trio and Lewis is so comical and Teddy is amazing and Jenna is so like Hermione, so yeah there you have my Answer. Although I think I like Liam and Nathan too. They are such contrasting personalities (a writer can dream :P). Devon and Aidan are kinda different from all the others. Aidan, bubbly, sometime very sneaky yet not exactly very Slytherinish. Devon, has a lot of the Slytherin attributes. I feel he will be a great leader. **

**So that's it now for my rant. My mind is just blank. I am not thinking straight, that you would think I had 5 mugs of firewhiskey or something. Dgjobnsfkbkfbmk maybe I drank some firewhiskey instead of Butterbeer afterall :P **

**So that's it for now. Hopefully Chapter 13 will be ready soon. Since I am actually writing these chapters one by one, it kinda makes things hard when I have a writers block. I think I edited this chapter about 5 times in the least. Its crazy. **

**I had this small bet with my friend that I will say 10 German sentences she told me in English by tomorrow and I think I will crazy by the end of it. If shes reading this, hey there! Sorry I am not giving you your one buck :P My exams just got over and I am NOT really in the mood for some memorising :P **

**As for those of you who haven't seen my Fanfic Promo Video for the Silent Tears yet, heres the link.**

** watch?v=AnIzbujzFyg&feature= **

**Okay I might not be the best editor or video creator in the world :P Still hope you like and give me a thumbs up if you do! Enjoy, have fun! Adios Folks!**

**And like I always say, Read and review!**

**Yours and Yours only**

**~ASP~**


	13. Secrets Unleashed

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone! missed me? I bet you did :P Well well have you heard the saying when 13 dine together, the first to rise dies? Now you must be wondering why I am saying this all of a sudden. Well well this IS chapter 13 afterall everyone! I am really not good with these :P **

**Well hopefully you like it! I sorry for being so inconsistent! it runs in the blood they say! :P Lets not keep you waiting anymore! Heres chapter 13 and Hope you like it! **

**Yours and yours only! **

**~ASP~ **

* * *

"_Good Morning Mr Jerome!" came a lady's voice. A man, tall, with black hair, sporting a little grey here and there walked in. He showed a tag to the small screen before the door and stepped in. Inside there were two people, a red haired man and a black haired man pouring over the stack of papers in front of them._

"_Looks like the Heads are quite busy" he said announcing his presence. They both looked up._

"_Oh Mr Jerome you are here. Oh yes we were just talking about this case!" The man looked over at the papers._

"_But wasnt this case closed just a while ago?" he asked. _

"_It was but Harry here thought it was odd the way it was closed. He wanted to check over it again." The black haired man kept peering at the drawings and papers lying before him._

"_And why is that?" he asked, seating himself on the third chair, his eyes wandering over the papers._

_Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Harry got ahead of him._

"_There is something, something I feel missing. Maybe I am being paranoid, but I cant help but give in to my suspicions, my doubts that this case is not yet over…" he said, never moving his eyes away from the papers. A chilled air hung about the desolated room, as a few moments of silence followed._

"_If you really must, then so shall be it…" the man said smiling._

* * *

"Does it run in your family or something?" Lewis asked Teddy, his eye brows raised. Teddy looked back at him confused.

"What?" Lewis chuckled at him.

"That, taking time to get sorted!" he said jestingly.

"Technically we are not proper family, but maybe…" Teddy said grinning. They turned back to look at the rip at the side of the old hat widening, leaning forward, eager to hear the decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" There was a huge cheer from the table in blue and bronze as one of the students stood up and shouted, "About time we had a Weasley!" That was followed by a loud round of laughter as Victoire ran to the Ravenclaw table to sit with the girl who had been called earlier, Daniella Jones, looking at him before sitting down. He flashed her a grin and showed a thumbs up as she chuckled silently and returned his thumbs up. It was time for the feast.

* * *

The corridor was lighted with small torches as the prefect led them downstairs.

"Wont you miss Juliet?" Victoire asked Daniella. She just shrugged.

"I somehow always knew she would end up in Gryffindor. It was I who was the unsure one. Plus its not like we wont be seeing each other at all!" she said chuckling as Victoire grinned. "What about you though? Didn't you say someone you knew was in Gryffindor? Tommy is it?"

"_Teddy_!" Victoire said in an irritated voice as Daniella laughed.

"Sorry, I was just testing how much I can push you!" They reached a small door. There was neither a doorknob nor a keyhole in sight and was quite plain except for the bronze knocker shaped like an eagle. The Prefect turned to look at them.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw everyone! Although I have loads of things I need to tell you, we need to get into the Common Room first!" He turned back to look at the door.

"What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? " came a deep voice from the knocker. Victoire was astonished. And so were the others. The Prefect, however, looked as though it was a regular thing for him to do.

"A river…" he said in a firm tone.

"Very well…" the voice said again, as the door opened to the common room. The others stepped in first, before Victoire and Daniella walked into a wide, circular room. There was a midnight blue carpet on the floor, while blue and bronze silks hung from the arched windows. There were lots of tables, chairs and bookcases around. But what caught the eye most was white marble of a lady near a door. Rowena Ravenclaw. Victoire had heard many stories about her, for her mother had made sure of it. And the Diadem. Victoire was staring so intently at the stone that Daniella had to pinch her to pull her back out of her thoughts so that she could listen to the prefect's speech.

"Well welcome again to Ravenclaw everyone. Wisdom, Intelligence. That's what defines the Ravenclaws. The ability to look through almost anything and find solutions. We have our share of heroes. Many Ravenclaws tend to be academically motivated and talented students." And so he continued, but Victoire wasn't exactly listening. She had heard most of it before. Although she wouldn't mind hearing it again. But the marble statue intrigued her. She felt connected to it somehow. It was not long before she found herself being pulled by Daniella to the door near the statue.

* * *

"QUIDDITCH SELECTIONS ARE TODAY!" screeched Lewis so loudly that many heads turned in his direction and scowl before turning back.

"Turn down the volume Wood!" Jenna sneered, trying to cut off the noise by hiding behind her book. He just waved her away.

"TEDDY QUIDDITCH SELECTIONS ARE TODAY! " he jumped around the room. Teddy could only laugh at the stupid grin plastered over his face.

"Yes, I saw the notice pinned on the bulletin Lewis!" he said.

"HOW COULD YOU REMAIN SO CALM YOU BLITHERING IDIOT? ITS TODAY! THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! " Lewis said dramatically before fainting onto Teddy.

"As much as I love you Lewis, you are hell heavy! Get off me!" Teddy said laughing, shoving him on the empty seat near him.

"Its today…" Lewis whispered again. Jenna looked as though she wanted to hex the hell out of him.

"Well haven't you been shouting that out loud all morning that even people in London would hear it?" she said irritated. He ignored her.

"What if I don't make it? What if I don't do it properly? What if-" he started but Teddy stopped him.

"You will be fine, trust me." He smiled at him which Lewis returned. It was Saturday, as a small wind blew over the grounds like it always did in this time of the year. They started walking to the grounds to see a large crowd gathered there.

"Gather around, GATHER AROUND!" came a familiar voice. Teddy looked up to see it was the prefect who had told him about his house on his first day at Hogwarts.

"Alfred?" he asked shocked and saw the little Quidditch Captain badge on his robes.

"Hello there Lupin. Come to snatch my position away from me have you?" he said laughing and Teddy grinned.

"Maybe…" he said shrugging causing Alfred to chuckle.

"Well well I need to be careful or the Gryffindor team is going to end up with the youngest captain of the century. We lions have a lot more fame than we actually like!" he said shaking his head. "So what position is it that you are trying out for?"

"Well I would like to try out for Seeker but seeing as that's not going to happen, maybe I will try out for chaser" he said smiling. Alfred just laughed at that.

"Its good to try, theres nothing wrong with that! Who knows, maybe you are a better chaser than a seeker!" he said patting him on the shoulder before moving back to the front where everyone was fighting for brooms.

"Now listen. I want you all to line up according to the position you are trying out for! You will be given teams you have to play against. If you are good, you will get picked! Its that simple! So LINE UP!"

There was a lot of movement as people ordered themselves into three groups. Teddy was nervously holding his Firebolt 360 that was getting many looks from the people near him. He caught Lewis's eye as he gave a thumbs up to him. He smiled back.

"Okay now we have our teams…" Teddy listened closely for a moment or two, "… and Lewis wood in Team A!" There was a movement to the front as 6 people moved to the front. Alfred kept speaking a few more names before, "… and Teddy Lupin make it to the last team. Now start!" Teddy moved off to the side, watching Lewis look almost giddy with excitement. He almost let in the Quaffle once but otherwise he was actually quite good.

"That's some nice Quidditch there I see!" came a small voice beside him. He looked up to see a little girl, the one that had been sorted into Gryffindor while her twin made it to Ravenclaw.

"Hello! I am Juliet! Dangerous game, Quidditch but that's what makes it fun!" she said looking up at the zooming players. Teddy too looked up to see that Lewis was already starting to get a fanclub.

"What position are you trying out for?" she asked him. He looked back down.

"Chaser. You?" she smiled.

"Same same. Victoire is your cousin, isn't it? She was sitting with me and Daniella on the train!" she said.

"Sort of yes. They allow first years to try out?" he asked surprised.

"Well they don't actually but then they didn't tell ME that I cant… " she said smiling.

"Alright alright well played now the next teams get up there!" came Alfred's voice. And so it went until finally it was just Teddy's and Lewis's team that was left. The moment Teddy took off, he could feel the blood running high, as just pure adrenaline kept him on his broom. It was a fast game, with them zooming around the pitch. Juliet was quite good for a first year. She was small, agile and strong, perfect for a chaser. He still found it hard to let the Quaffle pass through Lewis's super good keeper skills. But things were about to change.

Lewis got distracted for a moment as someone cheered his name out super loud. Juliet seeing her chance, zoomed across the pitch, intercepting the Quaffle from the opposite team's chaser and going headfirst to the hoops. The whole pitch was silent. Lewis seemed to notice her too but she was fast. She threw the Quaffle with the greatest force she could muster, aiming for the middle hoop. Lewis reached out for it but it just scraped past the palm of his hand into the hoop.

"Alright! I have seen enough!" came Alfred's voice from far below. Lewis slouched down to the pitch. Jenna soon caught up with the pair of them as they made their way to the changing rooms.

"Well she deserved the position! She was quite good! Even I who has absolutely no clue about Quidditch can see it!" she said as she walked beside them.

"Don't take out your anger earlier on me right now Jenna! This is not exactly the perfect moment to whine!" Lewis said, so unlike himself. Teddy found it strange. Lewis, though quite a hothead at times, wont be so harsh on people, not like this.

"I didn't!" Jenna protested. Lewis just shook his head and kept walking faster. Teddy just shrugged at Jenna and increased his speed to keep up with Lewis's pace.

"I just said that she was better than those most of those who tried out today." Teddy could somehow sense that this wasn't the best thing to say.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that? WHAT do you know about Quidditch?" he snarled at her.

"Enough to say that that one small mistake shouldn't make you act like an idiot!" Jenna raised her voice.

"You wont understand…" Lewis said in a small voice, as though he was struggling with something.

"And why wouldn't I?" Jenna retorted, clearly not going to change her tone.

"Just because you are a geek who has nothing better to do than walk around with a book…" he said in an angry tone. The air tensed in a matter of seconds. Jenna looked immensely hurt.

"You can do only one proper thing. Why don't you go do that instead of being such a pain?" he said, getting worser by the moment.

"Fine. Go have fun with that stupid little game of yours!" she sneered at him moving away from the table and walking down to the corridor in the opposite direction, to the row of unused classrooms.

Teddy shook Lewis's shoulders, "What is WRONG with you? Why did you have to act like such a dork? Do you realize how much you have hurt her? DID YOU? All that for a stupid little thing that she had no control over?"

Lewis just pulled out of his grip. "Nothings wrong. Just telling the truth." His voice and eyes were both calm, in a way that was not like him. He dropped his gaze and kept moving.

"Lewis look at me!" Lewis turned to look at Teddy. His eyes looked apologetic but his face said otherwise. There was a struggle in his eye. Teddy was confused.

"What has to happen will happen…" came a distorted voice, definitely from Lewis. He closed his eyes momentarily, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_I could feel the tears streak down my cheeks. I_ _wiped them away furiously, for I shall not be called weak anymore. It was a dark corridor. But why do I care? I just want to go somewhere, somewhere where there aren't any people to make me feel any worser. I cant believe he said that. But I guess I was wrong to be discouraging too. _

_No Jenna, stop blaming yourself, I told myself._

_I kept walking, holding my robes tighter to myself. It was cold here. And it was getting darker by the minute. I was trying to manage by holding my books in one hand and clinging onto the robes at the same time. But they slipped from my hand and feel to the floor. _

_Argh perfect! Now even books hate me._

_I bent to pick it up as pitch black darkness filed the corridor. _

"_Lumos" I tried saying with my wand but nothing happened. Then I saw a small light far away. _

"_Hello? Anybody there?" I called out, as a small shiver ran up my spine. It felt as though something bad was coming. I hate darkness, ever since I was a child. _

"_Well well if it isn't the child prodigy herself?" came a familiar voice, in a sneering tone. The light was coming closer, but now I felt scared of it more than the darkness. _

"_Who is it?" I held out my wand in the direction of the light. _

"_Oh please don't hurt me! I mean no harm…." The words and the tone they were said in meant completely different things. _

"_Expelliarmus!" I shouted out in its direction. The light seemed to have been thrown away._

"_Clever…. But maybe that wasn't the best move…." I could hear a footsteps come closer. _

"_I could be here…" it was to my right, "or here…" it was getting closer to my front, "or here…" Now it was definitely to my left. I turned in its direction, my wand firm in my hand. _

"_Ah… maybe I was mistaken… I took you too lightly I guess… You are quite clever for a mudblood…" I don't know what it meant, but it definitely meant something bad. _

"_Your friend, he wouldn't go down so easily…" a slow whisper came next to my ear. I shuddered. "It took me quite some time to get through with him…"_

_I could feel someone grab my wand away from me. _

"… _I will make it easier for you though… "_

_Thoughts flooded into my mind. Dark, cold. I hated my head._

"… _I have learnt new things this summer, really useful things…" the voice continued._

My grandmother was there. She was smiling at me. "Jenna dear…" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Gran?" I asked astonished. And then it happened right before me. The dark, cold night.

"Jenna come here!" I was running across the street, trying to catch a small butterfly. Only I didn't realise the small truck that was coming towards me. Only this time, I felt as though my eyes had been opened. I could see it. I could see the night. It was a memory. She pushed me out of the way, but got hit by the truck herself.

"Why did you kill me, Jenna?" came a distorted voice from Gran.

"…_something that is deeper and much more internal that his ever was…" the familiar voice seemed to come from somewhere else now. _

_I could feel darkness clouding my mind. I could feel the cold of the floor on my face._

_The footsteps seemed to move away from me. I could still hear it. It seemed like long time before another voice came. _

"_Who is that?" It was getting closer, but I am scared now. _

"_Jenna? Jenna what happened to you?" I tried hard to open my eyes. And so a familiar face._

"_Devon…"_

___And I couldn't control it anymore._ _I gave into the blackness. _

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hah! I am evil! :P Well sorry for all the brooding chapters but thats what happens when you get close to the main storyline! Afterall the life of teddy isnt one I intend to finish quickly and in a hurry! Like everything bad things will have their end too trust me! I am not really into long author notes at the moment because I am kinda in a hurry! But drop in a review and you will see how fast I can work :P **

**Well the fanfic question for now is, whats happening to Lewis? **

**Well I know you all love him! I love him too! And thats not a really nice thing if I love a character :P But I think you all have guessed by now that it wasnt really his fault. or did I just give that away? :O **

**Now, my personal favourite! Poll for the chapter! **

**Who is your favourite Golden trio member?**

**a) Harry Potter**

**b) hermione Granger**

**c) Ron Weasley**

**As for my answer to the previous poll, GRYFFINDOR! :P Well technically I am a Grytherclaw seeing as I get sorted into all three quite often but I choose to be in Gryffindor because there are so few Gryffinodrs around these days :O **

**Well the question was actually about Victoire and seeing as I gave away teh answer in this chapter, I dont see any point in answering it :P **

**And like I always say, please review! I see all the favourites and follows and they make me quite happy but nothing compares to a nice review! :P I think this tory is going to ages to get over! Still a writer can dream :P **

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**


	14. Questions Set

**A/N:**

**I know I know! "ASP you are dead!" "I am going to kill you now!" "You are the most terrible person on the planet!" *sigh* I am extremely sorry guys. I didnt mean for me to be so late and impunctual. I had to change the plot badly recently. Also I had some exams coming up! I know, a sorry is not apology enough!**

**Its been a long time now hasnt it? Thank you to everyone who has remained faithful to this story. I will hopefully not have such bad writing blocks. And the reviews are just fantastic. I cant believe the no. of view I have even after all this time. **

**Now before you read, this chapter might seem a bit off, like its not connected at all. But believe me it is. **

**Anyways not to make you wait any longer! Hope you like it!**

**Yours and yours only**

**~ASP~**

* * *

"Wake up..." she shook him slightly. He blinked his eyes open.

"How are you feeling, Ron?" a brown haired woman greeted him, placing a hand on the small white band on his hand.

"I am fine, love… " he mumbled incoherently. Somehow that comment set the lady off, as she tried hard to make it not seem obvious that she was amused.

"What?" he asked confused, "Don't tell me theres dragon dung on my face…" he said rushing to the mirror, checking his reflection, glad to see that that was not the case. He turned to look at the smirking face of one Hermione Granger.

"Look at you… All romantic and sappy" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Really mature Hermione, very adult-ish indeed. I just cant help but love myself. I mean who cant?" he asked chuckling as Hermione swatted his arm.

"Someones full of themselves this morning…" she said as he laughed, "now get out of this room before you wake up Rose and Hugo!" she said pushing him out, to which he begrudgingly complied. It was the normal thing, the banter and arguing. No matter what, they cant seem to make it past a day without sending one or the other snide comment to the other.

He sometimes found himself, sitting and wondering about how they had gone from hating each other when they were eleven to where they were now. It was all just too surreal.

He found his routine cup of tea waiting for him, though he knew better than nothing to not drink it. No matter how much Hermione argued that reading things off books could help you learn something, it has definitely not helped her improve her cooking skills.

He sat down on the chair in the kitchen, looming over his last mission. To say it ended badly would be an understatement. He couldn't think of any that could beat how badly it went.

_Everyone thinks how difficult it is to go on a face-to-face duel with the opponent, but what is even more dangerous is to spy on them. One wrong move and you could very well say goodbye to any hope both you and your team had. _

He was pondering on these thoughts as he felt a small chair move beside him. He looked up tired to meet Hermione's earnest brown eyes.

"What happened Ron?" she asked softly. He just shook his head, trying to clear his head of all thoughts.

"Just thinking about my last mission. You know how it was supposed to be really important. We were so close to an answer but…" He sighed, " I feel its all my fault. I mean, I could have done _something_!" He gave up in exasperation.

She smiled gently, patting his hand in reassurance. "There is nothing you could have done. What has happened is past. We must learn to put it behind us."

"I don't know Hermione. I just want to get the whole thing over with! Why cant we just kill that stupid guy and get it over with?" He pulled at the roots of his hair in frustration.

"RON! You did not just say that!" she shouted out.

"Oh yes I very well did!" he fumed.

"We have no proper evidence whatsoever that he is guilty except for the fact he was there when the Aurors finally got to the hideout! What if it had been one of your family members? Would you have rushed into rash decisions like this just because you cant take the pressure?" she glared at him.

"This is different! We found him! He himself admitted it! What more evidence do we need?" he retorted back, standing up in a swift motion.

"How could you be so stonehearted Ron? Hes a human, not some insect on the wall!" she tried correcting him.

"Forget it Hermione! We are not having this conversation! You have turned too soft!" he mumbled.

"I rather get hurt myself than allow the blood of the innocent to shed my hand!" They were both standing now. Glaring. Neither seemed as though they wanted to lower their gazes anytime soon.

"People are dying Hermione… I cant be blamed for thinking of taking the quickest possible way out of this… " he sat down slowly. Though Hermione wasn't comforting him, she wasn't glaring either.

"I understand Ron… You need to give it some time… It is the only way…" she said softly. He nodded briskly, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No way I am eating your cooking again…"

"What was that I heard Ronald Weasley?!" He looked out of the corner of his eye, realizing he had spoken out loud. Too late…

"Hey you cant blame me!" He started backing away from the table. She had the look of a lunatic in her eye. He could see her hand slide to her side. _Better get a headstart_ he thought running as fast as he could from the kitchen, when a shower of sparks shot through where he was just standing.

"Oh no you don't!" The chase was on! Kiddish as it seemed, he couldn't help laughing at Hermione, with her brown bush of a hair blowing around her, as he took a corner. The stairs was the next in his path. _Well not really a bad choice if you ask me. _He met the blue eyes of Rose on the top stair as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Shh Mum and Dad are playing hide and seek!" he said running away as she ran behind him as fast as her little legs could carry her. He took a turn into one of the guest rooms, lifting Rose quickly and closing the door behind them.

"Daddy, is Mummy coming?" Just then, as though an answer to her question, footsteps were heard down the hallway. Rose sat quietly by his side, as they both waited for the moment. It was long to come.

"Maybe Mummy not coming?" she asked inquisitively. He eyed her, winking mischievously.

"Maybe…" And he started tickling her. She twisted and turned, unable to hold her giggles down, as she tried hard to remain quiet. He chuckled lightly and continued tickling her. The footsteps seemed to get closer now. Just then, he saw the flames in the fireplace turn green. He stopped tickling Rose and got near the fireplace. It kept glowing green but nothing came out of it. When he was just near enough, Harry's head poked out of the flames.

"Trouble at Hogwarts…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well I heard someone ask for a bit more romione. I hope you are satisfied now :P I cant really stop apologising again! I will try updating the next one sooner. I just love Ron and Rose, forgive me! :P And I am not really up for really long author notes because I feel just so guilty. **

**Well directly to the Chapter Question: _Trouble at Hogwarts_... Any guesses?**

**Now for the Poll question of the chapter. Which is your favourite canon ship out of these?**

**a) Hinny**

**b) Romione**

**c) Ronks**

**Well as for my answer to the previous question, my favourite character out of the Golden Trio eh? Thats going to be really hard! I love Harry because he is really strong and a really brave person. Hermione is really clever but more than that, a truly loyal friend. Ron, though crazy, is really intelligent, more than people give him credit. So... *rakes their brains* I think I have coem to my decision...**

**Hermione it is! No one can just leave their parents to go on a Horcrux hunt to save their best friend's life just like that. And that why I love her!**

**Well enough of my senseless rants! Hope you liked this really short chapter! :P**

**Always yours**

**~ASP~**


	15. Spontaneous Decisions

**A/N:**

**Here another chapter for you lot! Must warn you, it can be quite confusing! But enough of my ranting! Lets go!**

**~ASP~**

It seems as though I have been visiting the Hospital Wing more than I like over the past few months. And for reasons I absolutely loathe.

Lewis was lying on the bed, his eyes closed, as the small white bandage on his head was the only thing that reminded me that he wasn't sleeping. It hasn't been long but still it felt like a while had passed. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere nearby. But she had told me it would take a while, to find out what exactly happened. I just sat on the chair near the bed, my broom lying in a corner, unheeded.

It felt as though someone was patting my shoulder. I turned to see that there wasn't anyone there except me. The ghostly feeling vanished as soon as it occurred. I looked around a bit but soon gave up and turned around back to my initial position. The lamp on the table was burning slowly, the flames dancing around in no particular pattern. I closed my eyes and sat back tired, covering my face with my hand.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. It was too real to be a figment of my imagination. I opened my eyes to meet the green eyes of my godfather behind his glasses.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" He smiled at me.

"I heard someone was really upset over something!" he said looking around as I gaped at him.

"How on earth did you get to know it so fast?" I stared disbelievingly at him. He just chuckled before turning serious.

"Actually it was for another reason but I _am_ glad I came." I just nodded shortly and turned.

I could hear footsteps outside and saw Madam Pomfrey rushing in.

"Oh Mr Potter, you are here too? Good! This was a typical case so I thought you might want to inform Mr Wood's parents about it!" she said rushing around the bed and doing a couple of temperature checks.

"What exactly happened Madam Pomfrey?" he asked her in a slightly low whisper.

"I don't know what exactly happened, Mr Potter. But I can say one thing. Someone's definitely done some illegal legilimency… Or rather a variant of it… because more than the physical injuries, I feel its more of a mental state as I conclude from what Mr Lupin here told when he brought Mr Wood in…" she said not looking up.

Harry looked at me and smiled, though I could see a small doubt in his eyes. I don't know what he was thinking, but whatever it was, it was definitely bothering him badly.

I could hear some noise outside and turned around, expecting to see Liam, Nathan and the others coming in but I was met with a tired yet determined-looking Devon who was trying hard to support Jenna as he brought her in. She looked as though she was unconscious. Madam Pomfrey and Harry too noticed them as Harry rushed beside Devon and took hold of Jenna and carried her to the nearest bed.

"What happened?" he asked before Madam Pomfrey. Devon, however, looked really calm that it was actually quite scary.

"Not sure. Found her in a lonely corridor. She was not quite herself so I thought I will bring her here." He said wiping his hand across his forehead. Harry just nodded as Madam Pomfrey moved next to her. He then turned to me and looked at me. I gulped nervously.

"Teddy, come outside for a moment will you?" he said in a normal tone though I felt scared for some odd reason.

"Do you know something about these attacks?" he asked me the minute we stepped out. And I did something I have never before done in my life. I lied right to his face or rather, I shook my head slowly but I don't think he believed it. He exhaled deeply, looking around before turning again to me.

"Just… just be careful okay mate?" he said a little sadly, confusing me. I nodded again.

"Remind me again, why are we interrogating a 12 year old?" came a familiar voice. I saw the Red hair that I always associated with a particular family.

"Ron?" Ron winked at me before reaching us.

"Waddup?" he patted my back.

"Why is there a sudden invasion of family?" I asked curiously, a hint of a smile in my voice.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, sharing a conversation with their looks alone before turning to me.

"Ask your lovely Godfather!" Ron said with a smug look. I turned to Harry who shook his head, a small smile on his face, as he mouthed, 'Later…'

"Lets get back in now shall we?" I nodded.

"I am staying back here… I hate the Hospital Wing…" Ron said, wrinkling as though he smelt something bad.

Harry just smiled and we walked back in. And we found Madam Pomfrey examining Jenna deeply, her brows furrowed in a frown.

"What is it Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked moving near Jenna's bed. She didn't look up for a while, but kept checking Jenna. After what seemed like a lifetime, she looked up.

"I.. I…" she stammered and looked at us, before turning back to Jenna. Harry looked at me and Devon and motioned towards the door with his hand.

Devon understood and walked out without any sign of protest. But I stood watching, waiting for more.

"Teddy… go…" Harry insisted. I gave up and walked out. There was no sight of Ron.

Devon was just looking out of one of the windows. I walked up to him.

"What happened?" I questioned him, my voice taking a harsh tone without meaning to.

He looked up at me, his gaze calm and composed unlike me.

"I told you… just found her in a lonely corridor…" he said shrugging.

"There has to be more…" I insisted.

"Whats up with Wood?" he asked nodding towards the Hospital Wing. I cant not answer now, for some odd reason.

"No... Nothing…" I don't know why I felt the need to hide it.

"That's right. Nothing…" he said and turned back to staring out.

A long time passed, as I could hear low whispers from within the Hospital wing, Harry and Madam Pomfrey's voices going back and forth, before Harry came out.

"Teddy come in…" he gestured to me.

I walked in as slow as possible. It was still surprising for me to see them both lying in those white sterile beds. I took as long as humanely possible to keep my eyes anywhere but on them.

He turned to me once I was inside. He opened his mouth as though about to say something when Ron walked in.

"Heres what you asked for…" he said handing in a small file of sorts, the one that are usually seen in muggle offices.

"What is that?" I asked inquisitively.

"Just…work…" Harry smiled.

"Same spot, same time… Do you think it is what I think it is?" Ron asked Harry. Harry gave a reminiscent look. He then turned to me again.

"Teddy, Mr Wood and Ms Wright have had a bad attack… I hope you can understand that…" Harry rarely speaks in a formal tone. This could only mean one thing. I probably don't want to hear what his next words are.

I fought the thoughts that ran in my mind and turned to look at them. "Yes… I can… "

"Like you have heard, its more than physical injuries…"

I was confused as to where he was getting with this. "Okay…?"

"Harry, stop…"

"No, he needs to know… Atleast the part that concerns him…"

I didn't like the sound of that. There was a really bad feel to his words. I felt like something terrible is going to happen.

"Something has to be done…" Before I could ask what, I could hear a lot of commotion coming from outside. Harry beat me to running outside.

There standing in the corridor, were the others. But what caught the eye most was Felicia and Liam trying to hold back Timothy, Timothy furious, Felicia desperate, while Liam was almost smiling. On the other side was Devon standing still not putting up a fight, as Aidan tried to talk to Timothy, while Nathan stood silently by his side.

"What did you do to her?" he spat at Devon.

"Didn't you hear him? He did nothing! If it wasn't for him, who knows what could have happened to Jenna?" Aidan defended Devon.

"Whats going on?" Harry asked in an authoritative voice. Only then did they seem to realize his presence. Almost everyone seemed to stiffen. I never understood the extent to which people feared him until then, for even Devon's cool posture faltered slightly at his voice. Timothy recovered first and turned to me.

"You are in fault! You go around mixing with these Slytherins and bring ruin upon your friends…" he sneered at me. I was taken aback.

"What has Devon's house got to do with any of this?" I retorted.

"What has he told you?" he said nodding towards Devon.

"Just that he found Jenna in a lonely corridor…" I answered understanding what he meant.

"So it didn't strike you even once that maybe he _himself _might have done something to Jenna?" he shouted back. It was silent, as the unanswered doubt washed over me. The possibility, as unimaginable as it was, seemed possible.

"He's our friend, he wouldn't do that…" I said lowly.

"Oh yeah? How come he just happened to go strutting around the castle into a lonely corridor exactly where Jenna was lying injured? Either you are blind or you just don't care about her!" That comment hit the nerve. I could feel fury boiling in me. But Harry intervened.

"You lot need to disperse and forget this…"

Timothy was taken aback yet again. But he continued. "What if I say I wont? Unlike Lupin here, we actually care for our friends… If you wont help us, I will find out what happened myself…"

Something about those words set off Harry. I could see his brows furrow.

"You don't know what you are talking about Mr Young… I suggest you leave… Now!" But Timothy stood his ground. I could feel a nagging in the back of my mind.

"This is no concern of yours Mr Potter. I am no Lupin. I will ask Jenna when she wakes up…" he turned to snarl at Devon. I could see some decision being formed in Harry's mind. His eyes were no longer confused or wandering. They were firm, just like the many times I have seen when he thinks what he is about to do is right.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you…" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to us all.

I could see some of the others cower at his wand point. But Timothy seemed to take it as a joke. If possible, he seemed even more stubborn than before. Devon managed to retain his calm posture quick enough. The nagging at the back of my mind seemed to get worser and worser.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Obliviate…" Waves of pleasure washed over me. It seemed like things were fading. Memories, more like it. It was quite sudden, so much so that I couldn't comprehend it. The last I remembered was a red haired man walking in, as voices filled the background.

"Harry! What have you done?" the first voice said in a panicked tone.

"Just what had to be done…" came a second voice. But the memories faded soon. I tried gripping to them but it seemed as though the more I tried, they faster they were lost into nothingness like wisps of smoke. I allowed myself to drift into a blissful oblivion.

**A/N:**

***hides behind Teddy* Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I am sorry for updating so late. But that's what happens when the Holiday season comes around. I had this one ready before itself but I had to make hell load of changes to it. I am thinking about making a schedule that I can follow. So hopefully, you will get the next chapter soon. **

**This one like I said before can be confusing. Why this, why that, you get the general idea. But I hope things will get clearer as the story progresses! Hope you liked this chapter. Even if I feel I did a terrible job out of it.**

**Now for the fanfic question. There are just too many that even I will get confused. So heres a deal. Anyone who has an account can PM e if they want about the story. Though I probably wont reveal much, I will try to answer you as much as I can.**

**As for the poll question of the chapter, who is the kind old lady out of these three?**

**a) **Madam Pomfrey

**b)** Minerva Mcgonagall

**c)** Molly Weasley

**They all start with M. Hmm maybe I should write to JK about that. Well now you might think the answer is just too obvious but think again. Try weighing their kind and cruel sides :P I think you will get what I mean. **

**As for my answer to the previous poll, my this is HARD! I love Hinny(the book one) and even the movie was just fine. I love Romione too. And then ROnks. Argh! Sorry for my pirate language :P They all seem best suited, atleast according to me. Its not just because they are canon. But if I really have to answer then I say Romione! Theres everything in those two! :P**

**Well then don't forget to read and review. If possible favourite it :P **

**Always yours,**

**~ASP~**


	16. Reminding Calls

**Silent Tears Chapter 16 Author Note:**

**Making a quick update because I am trying to draw up a schedule to keep my updates consistent. As of now I am thinking about updating once every seven days but it can change later. If it does, I will inform you lot! **

**Thank you to all the readers and especially to the reviewers. Its your reviews that keep me going. Writer blocks can be sort of depressing but you just have to keep trying, thats what I have learnt. **

**I must warn you though, there is a hell lot more to go... Its a wonder my head isnt bursting from trying to write it all out :P Thanks again for your support. Every little thing in my stories is influenced by someone or the other.**

**Song Dedication: Alex Clare's Too Close**

**I have no idea why I put it up there. But I did. **

**Chapter Dedication: To my friend, for all the patience you show in reading my works and criticizing them. They make me better than I once was. For showing interest in them even when I think it isnt worth it. Merlin knows how many stories wouldnt have even lasted an hour hadnt you been there. Thank you!**

**Well thats it for now! Read and enjoy!**

**Yours and yours only,**

**~ASP~**

* * *

The sun was too bright, just too bright for me. I could feel the warmth seep into the dormitory. But nothing seemed to stop my head from splitting. Dazed I woke up to see all beds except one were occupied. Lewis was not there.

I quickly changed and trudged out of the common room, my legs carrying me on their own accord. There was a black cloud hanging over my thoughts, as though something that was supposed to be there was gone. My head stopped pounding, only to subside to a small pain I couldn't really care about. It was as though something was erased from my memory.

Just then, I saw Lewis and Jenna walk in from the opposite side of the corridor. I ran to them quickly, as Lewis threw himself at me, as though we haven't met for a long time.

"Mate, you really need to shower. You smell of the Hospital wing!" I just joked around. He playfully punched me on the hand. Jenna seemed just too dazed for a moment before she smiled too. We started walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

The others walked out just as we reached the portrait.

"Good day my fair lady! How are you doing this fine morning?" Liam wished her. I could feel the snickers from Timothy as Nathan wrenched his nose as though he smelt something bad.

"I don't know what happened to you Liam but I sure am flattered by your manners!" Jenna just chuckled. Liam just grinned.

"You can expect nothing but the best from me, ofcourse!" Timothy found too much Liam love in the air and pushed him playfully.

"Sometimes you are so full of yourself you know!" We stood there laughing at their antics before walking to the Great Hall. Before I entered, a familiar face pulled me away from the crowd.

His green eyes were guilt filled yet firm as Harry approached me. "Teddy, how are you feeling?" Something seemed off. It was as though emotions were at war with the other in me.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked inquisitively.

"Oh just paying my godson a visit!" He smiled, but it seemed a bit sad. My head sure is messed up this morning.

"Okay…"

"Well then I better be going. Too much work in the Auror office. Ron will need help! See you in the Christmas break Teddy!" Harry said as I nodded shortly.

"Sure!" I walked back to the Hall but the small black cloud in my thoughts seemed darker than ever. It was as though my mind was trying to push it away but just couldn't. The morning was as normal as it could be.

"And here comes another for Gryffindor!" the announcer screamed. The side of the Quidditch stadium clad in scarlet and gold were getting ecstatic by the minute while the ones in yellow and black slumped. The match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, first one of the year, was just as good as it could be.

Just then a quaffle whirled past the Gryffindor Keeper into one of the hoops. The scarlet crowd quietened a bit while the others started their celebration.

"That was an easy one! What sort of Keeper cant get that to stop?" Lewis grumbled beside me. He had just made it as Reserve Keeper for the year, while Juliet made it to the Chaser position. I don't think anything else could have made him any more miserable.

"Not everyone is good as you Lewis!" I said in his favour. I wont want to get him on a bad mood.

Jenna and Felicia were looking at a spells book, checking up on the spell that could warm them up. I wouldn't blame them; it was really cold, what with the mist and rain. I just peeked at the book to see what they were looking at when something caught my eye.

"Hey Jenna, can I have that book for a moment?" I asked while Lewis eyed me suspiciously. Jenna smiled and gave me the book. Anything to do with studying or books, Jenna is happy to help.

"Don't tell me Jenna rubbed off on you!" he chuckled. But I was just too immersed looking for what it was that caught my eye. Then I found it.

"Obliviate…" It felt distant and familiar at the same time, like as though I heard it on the passing sometime ago. I turned to Jenna.

"Jenna, did we learn or atleast hear about this Obliviate in class?" She took the book from me.

"The Memory charm. There is no way you could have heard it from class. I don't even think its there on OWL curriculum." As much as I know I could trust her to know every word the teacher said, I felt doubtful about this one. If not from class, there where could I have heard this from?

In the background, the announcer shouted that the Gryffindors had made yet another goal. He had to raise his voice to make it extra loud over all the celebration.

"Looks like the Lions have got themselves a Jewel this year! Another one by Jones!" I looked back to Lewis.

"Listen to Jenna mate. If she doesn't know it then I am sure it wasn't taught" Lewis turned to me.

"Obviously…" Jenna playfully pouted while I and Lewis high fived like the muggles do. But we didn't waste any more time on books, because after all, we have a Quidditch match that we just cant miss.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Is it there or is it not? Our little Teddy is confused. But he doesnt know what awaits him. None of them do. Alas, knowledge so sacred can drive an author mad. Now any and every opinion is welcome. Guesses at whats happening? I would love those! **

**Fanfic Question: Will Teddy come to know? Well that may seem a bit obvious. Now that I think of it, the answer seems clearer than ever. **

**Poll Question: You favourite silent character? Now this story is named Silent Tears and I cant help but wonder at what this poll might lead to.**

**a) **Devon Boston **b) **Nathan Law **c) **Felicia Davis

**I like them all. Felicia, though so far she doesnt have much role, is a really good one too if you ask me. As for my answer to the previous poll, I am confused. They are all good if you ask me. Madam Pomfrey always came across as a really kind person to me. I dont even have to talk about Molly Weasley. 'I dont come out of my house, but when I do, I kill bitches!' (- Those who dont get that, there was a picture edit of Molly Weasley with that caption! :P) But I have my final answer. Yes, its Mcgonagall. She is the rouch stern look about her but she is truly a kind little kitten deep inside. They say the most stern-looking people can be the kindest ones. So thats it for now.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, let me know! If you didnt, well still let me know! **

**Thanks again for reading! Always yours,**

**~ASP~**


	17. Dissatisfactory Answers

**Silent Tears Chapter 17 Author Note:**

**Tadaa! Surprised? I bet you are! I am making a quick update, one way earlier than my schedule allows me to! And why is that? Well if you are reading the Author Notes, I should tell you this is because me most amazing, my favourite, the supermegafoxyawesome Stromsten :P Really, each and every review of yours has been a boost to me to keep writing and I thank you for that!**

**Also, I would love to thank the LONG reviewers, the ones in the past and also the ones to come! You all add to the glitter of my day :P **

**I see the no. of views shooting up so I do know there are others out there! I thank you for reading this fanfic and keeping faith in me to come back and just check if I have updated!**

**Now this chapter is what one might call, 'The Confusion Clearer'. I know the past few chapters have baffled many of you. To be honest, I am getting curious to know what happened myself! So I hope this clears some if not all of your doubts. Hope you like it!**

**Song Dedication : Evanescence - Immortal**

**I think the song will make more sense as you read on!**

**Chapter Dedication : I am dedicating this chapter to Stromsten to show you the extent of how your reviews have made me happy! And I love the PMs too! Thank you for being the awesome and loyal fan you are! Dont forget to check their author page out! You can find some really interesting things up there ;)**

**Well thats it for now! Read on and enjoy!**

**Yours and Yours only,**

**~ASP~**

* * *

**Previously on Silent Tears:**

"Jenna, did we learn or atleast hear about this Obliviate in class?" She took the book from me.

"The Memory charm. There is no way you could have heard it from class. I don't even think its there on OWL curriculum." As much as I know I could trust her to know every word the teacher said, I felt doubtful about this one. If not from class, there where could I have heard this from?

* * *

"_What were you thinking?!" Her father's voice came through the small crack between the door and its frame. _

"_They couldn't know!" Her uncle's voice drifted out._

_She peeked around the door at her father and uncle, both standing against each other, her uncle's face a mask of guilt and strength while her father was looking at him in an accusing manner. _

"_Dad?" both older men turned to her. Her dad smiled at her while the corners of her uncle's mouth twitched. _

"_Rosie!" he rushed to her and picked me up in his arms. He twirled her around as she laughed her heart out. _

"_Where is mum Rosie?" he asked after he stopped. Just on cue, her mother entered the room. Her father stood her on the floor._

"_I heard my name. Now can I know why you two are screaming on top of your voices? It's a wonder Hugo hasn't woken up from all that noise…" Harry and Ron looked at each other, Harry a bit ashamed, before they looked at Rose and back to Hermione. _

"_Rose, go to bed…" her mother told her. _

"_I want to stay… Dad promised he will read to me today…" She stood there, her stance stubborn. Ron came near her and knelt down._

"_Sorry Rosie… Daddy has a little work I need to do today… I promise I will read to you one of these days…" She stood there pouting. He almost chuckled at her stubborn attitude. _

"_Just like your mother…" Hermione glared at him behind his back._

"_Don't think I didn't hear that…" He chuckled and looked at Rose again._

"_Don't you trust me?" She didn't want to but she could see her resolve weakening._

"_Some day?" she asked._

"_Some day…" he said, putting a cross over his heart for extra effect. She giggled before hugging him._

"_Good night Rosie…"_

"_Good night daddy…"_

_She walked out of the door before she heard a familiar name. But she ignored it and walked back to her room. _

_Ron came and peeped out of the door once he heard the sound of a door closing. He closed the door and cast a Muffliato charm. _

_Hermione was looking expectant. "So what is this all about?" Ron stood looking at Harry who squirmed uncomfortably under the gazes from the two. _

"_Ask him…" She turned to him, raising her eyebrow. _

"_Well.. erm.." He cleared his throat._

"_Take as long as you want because I am not leaving without a proper answer…" Hermione told him sternly._

"_I might – I might have used the Memory Charm…"_

_He could see the shock on her face before she frowned. _

"_On who?"_

"_What?"_

"_Who was on the other end of the wand of your Memory Charm?" Ron was glaring at him at this point._

"_Te- Teddy…" He could see the frown turn to a look of fury._

"_Harry Potter! Why on earth do you even have a reason to put a memory charm on Teddy?!" She screamed at him. _

"_I was only trying to protect him…" Harry said._

"_Protect him from what?" By this point she had her wand out, ready to speak the worst. Ron seemed reassured that his duties were taken care of and stood almost smiling in amusement. _

"_Hermione! Listen to me!" he tried in vain._

"_For what? I would have expected such irrational decisions from Ron but not once did I think you would be the one doing one of them…" Hermione shouted. Harry looked like he would sink._

"_Hey! No fair! I have nothing to do with this!" Ron said, the smile wiped away from his face._

"_You sure helped! You could have stopped him before he did it!" She was now looking at him._

"_I was helpless!" She seemed to think it better to channel her anger at Harry and turned back to him._

"_What happened?" she said in a low, harsh tone._

"_We got an alarm, one of those ones…" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "…from Hogwarts…" She almost gaped but thought it against her better judgment._

"_But it cant be… We have him…" she said but Harry shook his head._

"_Looks like we didn't… It was the same place… The signs were there… That funny ash-like powder was there too…" She looked possibly horrified. _

"_Please tell me no one is hurt! The strong one?" she asked. He nodded._

"_It seems they were. Or atleast one was, the other I am not sure…" _

"_Who were 'they'?" she asked inquisitively._

"_Teddy's friends…" She looked at him, a little kinder this time, yet furious as ever._

"_The normal had to be done, so I thought I could ask Teddy as representative…" She nodded in understanding. _

"_But then some others came in and they said something about going to find out about them… I couldn't let that happen…"_

"_So you decided it was wise to go round obliviating people, that too minors… If their parents find out, where will you be Harry?" It was Ron who spoke up. He had been silent for a better part of the explanation. _

"_It didn't matter… Not then…I couldn't let Teddy and those kids go looking for anything… Its too dangerous…" He hung his head._

_Hermione looked almost normal. "Harry… he's not you… As much you want to believe your raising him has had that effect, he is his own individual… He wont put himself in danger…" _

"_I highly doubt that…" Harry muttered. _

"_Listen to me! They are not as idiotic and immature like we were… As much I hate to admit it…" Ron snorted in the background, "I am sure it was just an empty threat…"_

"_But what if it wasn't? What if he went looking and found things? Hogwarts is never ending… You never know where you can get answers from… And that will put him in great danger…" He sighed._

"_What is it Harry?" she asked eyeing him in an attempt to read what was in his mind._

"_Its… its just…" he stopped._

_Hermione came over and patted him on the shoulder, "Harry, you are not his father… You cant protect him all the time… Sometimes you just need to let go…" He nodded in understanding._

"_I understand… Theres something else, but…" he stopped again. Hermione patted his shoulder again reassuringly._

"_Tell us when you feel like it, Harry…" He smiled at her._

_Ron came over and looked at some point behind his head, "I don't like this but I will take it. For now. Someday Teddy will come to know, I can feel it already. That day, you have a hell load of explaining to do Harry… He wont settle for but the full explanation…"He nodded again. _

"_Pray that day is far away…"_

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What is Harry up to? Well I am curious to know it, maybe even more than you lot :P But there sure is something up!**

**I love this chapter! It has some Rose-moments in it! Did I tell you I love the Scose/Scorose? Well if I didnt there you go. As an aftermath of my love for the ship, I like to squeeze in as amny Rose-moments as I can into this! Forgive me! :P But you cant deny Rose and Ron are a really nice duo, both to read and write! I love them! I really do!**

**Fanfic Question : What is Harry hiding? A reason so secretive he couldnt tell his bestfriends? Well he is either scared for them or it is a particularly good reason. I am leaning towards the former.**

**Poll Question : What is your favourite adult-kid relation?**

**a) **Rose and Ron **b) **Harry and Teddy **c) **Lewis and Oliver **d) **Teddy and Ginny

**Jeez I am laughing at some memories now :P Ah good times! Well answer carefully for you never know what is in store for each of them!**

**As for my answer to the previous poll. Devon is one of myfavourites surely and so is Nathan. And I cant help but Felicia too though she has a low profile so far. Devon is your quite mysterious guy and same goes for Nathan. I cant forgive myself for what I did to him a few chapters ago. nathan is no exception in the case either. Felicia is a happy girl inside, so much that it hurts me to write any sad scene involving her. Argh this is frustrating! *pulls out hair* I fear my dear fans, that for the first time, yours truly ASP is truly stumped. I really dont know my answer :/**

**Well then that was longer than I initially intended it to be. But thats good isnt it? :D Thank you for reading adn dont forget to drop in a review! Thanks again!**

**Always Yours,**

**~ASP~ **


	18. Mischievous Thoughts

**Silent Tears Chapter 18 Author Note:**

**What am I doing here? Hey the schedule says I need to upload a week later. **

**Oh no you dont! You upload all of them this instant!**

**No I wont! I am the one who decides things here!**

**Oh really? Earth to ASP, if you havent noticed, that authority is exclsuively mine.**

**Now you might be wondering, WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU ASP? Let me explain. I am having what some call an inner monologue. There is this good angelic form of me and the other devillish form, both arguing to see who wins. Who is the angel and who is the devil? Well the answer to that is, I dont know! *shrugs* Maybe you can help me answer it. **

**I am uploading way faster than my schedule allows me to. Soon, I am going to run out of chapters and you are probably going to hate me :/ *sigh* Soemtimes, I wish angel ASP is a bit more stronger and cunning.**

**But away form my internal dilemma, 2900 views! THANK YOU! Siriusly, I can come out there and give each and every one fo you a HUGE bear hug! On second thoughts, I am not really good at giving bear hugs... But who cares! *grins***

**Song Dedication : Well this one is hard but I think... Bruno Mars - Lazy Song will do! Now we have some super lazy characters in this story *cough* Lewis *cough* so forgive me for the comparision :P **

**Maybe I should dedicate one to Jenna... Maybe.. *shakes head***

**I get distracted sorry :P Well then here you go folks, Chapter 18! And like I always say, Keep Calm and Potter on! See you at the bottom! **

**Yours and Yours only,**

**~ASP~**

* * *

**Previously on Silent Tears: **

_Ron came over and looked at some point behind his head, "I don't like this but I will take it. For now. Someday Teddy will come to know, I can feel it already. That day, you have a hell load of explaining to do Harry… He wont settle for but the full explanation…"_

* * *

Everyone has one of those time when you think time just cant move any slower. Others just fly too fast. That's how fast the term had been for Teddy and his friends. Hogwarts was getting colder, chilly mist blowing through the corridors. But that doesn't stop the classes from continuing. The three of them walked out to the green houses for Herbology.

"Have you decided on your elective subjects yet?" Jenna asked them before entering. There was still minutes left for the classes to start yet the greenhouse was filled with students all seeking the warmth it had.

"We only have to select after ages!" Lewis moaned. Jenna was scowling at him. Teddy could feel another argument brewing.

"Now now you two, classes are about to start!" he intervened. Right on cue Professor Longbottom entered.

"Is everyone here? Good! Today we are going to learn about something that's not going to tear your ears out!" A good part of the class laughed. Last time, they had learned about Mandrakes and only one thing could be said. Not many, not even Jenna enjoyed it. But everyone liked to please Neville since he was one of the only devil-may-care kind of teachers around. He tried his best to make it fun for them.

"Alright alright! Who can tell me about Shrivelfig?" he asked, looking around at them. Jenna's hand was up before he finished his question but this time even Aidan had his hand up.

"Yes Mr Murphy!"

"The Shrivelfig has a liquid in it that you can use in the Shrinking Potion right?" he asked ecstatic at getting his turn.

"Indeed Mr Murphy! Ms Wright would you like to add something?" He turned to Jenna whose hand was still in the air.

"Its also used in the Elixir to Induce Euphoria!"

"Absolutely right! Five each to Slytherin and Gryffindor!" He continued telling the properties of Shrivelfig when Lewis nudged him.

"Any idea what you want to take?" Teddy just shrugged to the question.

"I am not sure… I think, I think I will take Care of Magical Creatures… Hagrid's teaching it…" Lewis nodded.

"Maybe I will take that too… Better decide fast though! Else Jenna will kill us!" They both chuckled at it before turning back to class. For the shearing of Shrivelfig, they had to pair up in twos. After Lewis and Jenna paired up, Teddy found Devon and Aidan standing together. He walked up to them as the only option now was to pair up with one of the Slytherins. Aidan nodded to him and moved off to one of the only ones left so that he could pair up with Devon.

"Thanks Aidan!" he said in gratitude.

"Its nothing!" he said smiling before walking off. And so Devon and Teddy worked together silently, skinning the shrivelfigs. Lewis and Jenna seemed to have an argument of sorts. Just about five minutes before class ended, Devon spoke up.

"So where to this holiday?" Devon wasn't one to talk a lot. But when he did, there was always a feeling that he actually wants to talk something else.

"The Burrow… I have celebrated Christmas there as long as I can remember…" He nodded.

"Have you felt something weird recently?" he asked finally.

"Like?" he asked.

"Like you have forgotten something…" Teddy couldn't help feel that it was a weird question. But something told him it wasn't. He remembered few days ago but somehow he didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"None, nothing at all…" Devon turned back to pack his bag as the class ended.

Teddy walked back to Lewis and Jenna. "What do you mean you still don't know?"

"I am thinking, I just haven't decided yet…"

"Well its time you did! You don't want to get stuck with the wrong subjects!"

"Remind me never to leave you two alone!" Teddy said grinning at them. They dropped the angry stances at once and walked back to the Great Hall for lunch.

Just then someone came up to him.

"Hey there Victoire!"

"Teddy! Its been ages since we talked properly!" It was true. They had barely met each other these days, Victoire hanging around her Ravenclaw first year's gang while Teddy was with his usual lot.

"Sorry I couldn't help you settle in. But looks like you do just great on your own!" She nodded ecstatically.

"I sure do! Hogwarts is just like I imagined it to be! Perfect! Classes are fun! Except for History of Magic of course…" she lowered her voice at the last sentence. Lewis and Teddy laughed while Jenna tried hard not to smile.

"Oh how could I forget! These are my friends Lewis and Jenna!" Victoire shook hand with the both of them. Lewis grinned at her.

"You should come sit with us sometime! Bring your friends along!" Lewis said.

"Sure will! Got to go for now Teddy! Don't forget my present for Christmas!" She walked off to the Ravenclaw table.

"She is cool kid!" Lewis said as they took a seat.

"Ofcourse! You just cant not be awesome when you are around me!" Lewis snorted as Teddy laughed.

"I do look forward to Christmas though…"

Teddy was about to reply back when he felt a small prickling sensation on his back. He turned around looking for the source but couldn't find any. He turned back to the conversation, now filled with words from Timothy and Nathan as well.

"What is it?" He didn't notice that Lewis was looking at him expectantly. He just shook his head.

"Nothing…" Lewis just nodded before lowering his voice.

"You know, I think we need to come up with a little revenge plan…" he said nodding towards the Slytherin table. Teddy looked up at the direction he was pointing to see Carin and his friends there. He turned back to Lewis and grinned.

"Diagon Alley?" Teddy asked.

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!" they said in unison. Jenna was looking at them suspiciously.

"What are you two up to?" They looked at each other before speaking again in unison.

"Nothing!" They finished off their meal quickly after that so they could move away a bit from the Hall.

"So whats the plan?" Teddy asked Lewis.

"We need one for each of them, and they should be humiliating!" Teddy laughed at that.

"Hmm we should not look suspicious though! Anyone else you have a little grudge against?" he asked jokingly.

"Hmm maybe the entire Slytherin house for good measure!" Teddy chuckled.

"Aidan and Devon will kill you!" he joked.

"I rather think they will eat their hearts out to help us do it…" They both laughed at it.

"Alright when do we start?" Teddy asked.

"After Christmas break… I don't like that short blond kid beside Carin…" Teddy remembered the boy.

"He's looks like Devon's copy, so much that its scary!" Teddy joked.

"I thought the same too! Well him first… Lets get them one by one, and the big burly guy last so that we can actually see the fear in him! And the Grand finale is of course the Slytherin house!" Lewis said jubilantly.

"You think old Slughorn will be disappointed in us?" Teddy asked a bit doubtful.

Lewis pondered on it for a moment. "Nah I don't think he will! Sure, he will be a bit annoyed because he's the Head of Slytherin but on the whole I think he might even laugh along with us!" Teddy thought about it for a moment and agreed with him.

"Okay now we can or cant do this on our own!"

"But if the others find out, we need to explain why we did it…"

Lewis thought again about it. "You know, I think its time we told them about it…" Teddy nodded in understanding.

"I think we will tell them after we do it…"

"It's a deal!"

"Indeed!" They both laughed and walked back to the Hall, happiness at joint mischief brimming in their hearts.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Did I tell you I love Lewis? I did? Well if I didnt there you go! He is the man after my own heart! *wink* I see the boy's got some mischief skills. Better put those to good use. Phew! After all those super sirius chapters, a person can get really moody you know :P So thank Merlin for Lewis Wood!**

**I think this is the point where I break down from keeping track of everything thats going on and go crazy. So forgive me if I am unable to come on for sometime. I am probably trying to regain my sanity :P Revenge is sweet and you have no idea what Carin adn his friends have gotten themselves into. I would like to deceive myself into thinking old SLuggy wont mind :P And that goes for my Slytherin buddies out there as well. Cross your fingers and hope that it doesnt go too bad :P **

**Well well would you look at the time? I need to get going soon so I will amke this short! **

**Fanfic Question: WHo are all going to get Wooded? (came up with it right now - not original at all I know but this is the best I have for now :P)**

**Poll Question: Lets move away from the Potter questions and look for something more! Name your favourite book series other than Harry Potter! **

**a) **Mortal Instrumaents **b) **Hunger Games **c) **City of Bones **d) **Percy Jackson

**Well well thats an interesting set. On an afterthought, you can add any other series you want :) But these are the most popular and most loved ones as far as I know!**

**Now to answer my previous question, this or that. This or that. Some of you were sure that yes, Harry and Teddy are supermegafoxyawesome. Whereas some others sided with Ron adn Rose. Truth be told I love them all. Ginny and Teddy are indeed a duo that dont talk much but have an understanding that is filled with silence and tranquility. Whereas Lewis and Oliver, well let me say they are the noisiest of the lot. Who knew old Olly had it in him? :P But now coming to the hotshots! Rn and ROse vs Teddy and Harry. Who shall win? Wait for the next chapter for the answer! :P Meanwhile the previous poll is still open for anyone and everyone who wants to try it out!**

**Thats it for now! Thanks for amazing fans! Your reviews are the highlights of my day and I hope we can finish this story soon, once and for all, together until the end! Well soon wont be the right term because the way things are working in my head, soon is definitely not soon enough :P**

**Thank you all once again! Read review and enjoy! **

**Always yours,**

**~ASP~**


	19. One Obstacle

**Silent Tears Chapter 19 Author Note:**

***waves* Hey there guys! Sorry I was supposed to update before but I have too much on my plate right now! I need to slow down my updates a bit so that you dont have to wait _too _long for the next update! Dont kill me! *puppydog face***

**I guess angel and devil ASP are continuing their fight! While they do, lets get back to our chapter! 3100 views! Thats awesome guys! Thank you so very much! I cant express my love for you lot now! And we are not far away from getting to 60 reviews! I hope we make it there too! **

**Song Dedication : OneRepublic's All the Right Moves! Because Juliet and Aidan know just the right moves *dances around like an insane person* Oh sorry, got a little caught up! Well well these people are some geniuses if you ask me, they just arent the main characters thats all. I guess it was time we gave them some credit.**

**Now back to the chapter! Sorry for the long wait! **

**~ASP~**

* * *

"Write back to us once you get home!" Nathan and Liam said before waving them out.

"Sure will! You sure you don't want t come with us? I am sure Grandma wont mind!" They shook their heads.

"We will be fine! Besides not everyone gets to spend Christmas in Hogwarts every year do they?" The coaches were waiting for them outside. Teddy was going to the Burrow for the holidays like he always did. They were loading their bags on the coaches so that they could go to Hogsmeade to catch their train.

"Alright! Have fun guys!" Teddy, Lewis, Jenna, Timothy and Felicia were seated in one coach. The girls talked between themselves while the boys discussed Quidditch teams.

"No way are the Chudley Cannons losing this year!" Lewis exclaimed. Teddy regarded him closely.

"You seem fine, no high temperature or anything. Are you sure you don't have fever?" Lewis pushed him away jokingly at that.

"I am serious! They are in top form this year!" he said.

"Yeah except their top form is worse than the mediocre play from the others…" Teddy muttered. Lewis glared at him. Teddy laughed at that.

"I am sticking to the Holyhead Harpies! They are the best!" They continued arguing on the best Quidditch team for some time. By then they reached the point where they had to get down.

"Home calls!" Lewis screamed, running to get the first coach he could. Teddy followed him behind but before entering he turned back to the others. Timothy and Felicia were already inside but Jenna stood near the coach, looking at the front where there was nothing.

He walked up to her. "Jenna, what is it?" She looked him and shook his head before walking back to the train. He looked back to where she was looking, but there was nothing there. He trudged back to the train where everyone had settled.

"Still cant believe how small these first years are! Were we ever that small?" Lewis asked as he entered the compartment. Teddy laughed at his expression.

"You were!" he chuckled. Lewis glared.

"Have you made it you personal mission to humiliate me?" he asked as the others laughed.

"Not at all. I just love speaking the truth!" That earned him another glare from Lewis. If looks could kill he would be dead by now.

"Alright Alright! No more amateur jokes, happy?" he asked. Lewis grinned at which Teddy laughed.

"Is there something I am missing out?" It was Victoire. Behind her, Teddy could see the Jones twins, one of whom had played for the Gryffindor team as Chaser. Lewis stiffened slightly but relaxed soon.

"Hello Victoire!"Teddy greeted her and made place for them or as much as he could. But there just wasn't enough space for eight people.

"Its alright! Meet Daniella! And I believe you know Juliet?" Teddy nodded to them.

"Hello Daniella. Nice to meet you again Juliet!" Juliet beamed at him.

"Me too! This year's been hectic! Hello Wood!" Lewis looked shocked at being mentioned. He looked up and nodded.

"Hello…" he said as low as a whisper.

"We met at the Quidditch trials! I was trying out for Chaser and Wood for Keeper! Even Teddy was trying out for Chaser, weren't you Teddy?" Teddy nodded. She continued to talk.

"I almost didn't make it because of Wood here! He is one amazing Keeper! But due to some luck I was able to just make it in the last minute!" Lewis beamed now. Teddy could see a little master plan behind her words. Everyone knows Lewis as a Quidditch fanatic. Nothing could please him more than appreciating his Quidditch skills.

"You were really good too!" he replied back. She gave one of her rare smiles before turning back to Daniella.

"Think we should get a compartment nearby?" Daniella nodded back. Victoire smiled apologetically at Teddy.

"Sorry gotta go! Feel free to join us guys! And nice pendant by the way Jenna!" she said. It was one Lewis had given as a Christmas gift to Jenna. Jenna said a quick thank you before turning to Felicia. They then stood up.

"You guys have some alone time. Don't want to disturb you. We will go and join them!"

"Yeah more likely because they want to girl talk!" Lewis sniggered but luckily for him Jenna was out of earshot by then. Just then Aidan entered the compartment.

"Any place to spare folks?" he asked but did not wait for the reply as he plopped himself on the seat next to Timothy.

"Like you are going to take no for an answer!" Lewis replied sarcastically. Aidan and Teddy laughed at that. Timothy looked a bit uncomfortable but he tried to hide it.

"So I heard about girl talk before entering! What are you lot up to?" he asked.

"Nothing much! We were discussing more important matters like Quidditch before that though!" Lewis replied, "I still believe the Chudley Cannons will make it top this year!"

"Ron will love you Wood!" Teddy said laughing. Aidan joined in and even Timothy cracked a smile.

"Chudley Cannons? Seriously?" Aidan asked before laughing his heart out. Lewis sat there grimacing at the fact that he had no supporters.

"I am going to bet on the Falcons!" Timothy replied. Aidan tried to talk while he was laughing but soon got a hold of himself.

"I am betting on them too!" That seemed to perk up Timothy's interest a bit.

"I am going along with the Harpies!" Teddy remarked.

"Not bad. They do have a good team, though not as good as the Falcons! But I still see no reason in thinking Chudley Cannons will make it!" They all looked at Lewis who was frowning before bursting out into peals of laughter.

"Ganging up against me are we? Not funny!" he muttered. That made them laugh harder.

"Sorry Lewis! But it _is_ funny!" Lewis cracked a smiled before he laughed too. Aidan turned to Timothy.

"Who is your favourite player of the Falcons?" he asked him.

"David!" Timothy replied excitedly.

"Me too!" And so they continued talking about their favourite games, what they liked about each players and even devised plans that could be used in the games. In the end, Timothy looked quite comfortable around Aidan. Lewis looked at Teddy.

"Well if you ask me that's one obstacle down the road!" They smiled at each other before joining the conversation between Aidan and Timothy.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What did I say? They have just the right moves! Ah I love the Aidan kid too much :P Dont get me wrong! I love them all but the ratio of Aidan lovers and me is high!**

**I might sound a bit stupid but then I alwas do dont I? :P Well Liam and Nathan stay at Hogwarts yet again... I quite forgot the last time... But something's up.. *looks at you* uh oh... *zips mouth* iamnotsayinganythingmore!**

**Fanfic Question! :P Would the buddy friendship of Aidan and Timothy last? Maybe...**

**Poll Question: I am running out of questions... Hmm...**

**Well now I must ask you a true question, one that might take some of you by surprise, while some others are going to say, 'I told you!'**

**Is there going to be a sequel to Silent Tears? *wiggles eyebrows***

**a) **True **b) **False

**Now now that is just a question and the possibilities are many. There is a probability of the sequel at the least. SOme of you might be wondering, 'What can one write in the Sequel?' I must say, I revealed a TRULY big secret by saying I might break the story into two. So stay tuned and keep guessing what is going on in this idiotic head of mine! :P**

**As for my answer to the previous poll, I need to go with Hunger Games! I know I know! The stories I mentioned might be a 100 times better for some of you! But let me tell you, I havent tried the option a and c yet. However, if you want a solid answer, I suggest you wait until I get my hands on those books :P **

**Well keeping it short because my mind is too preoccupied! I have a lot in my plate like I said before! So updates might slow a bit! But hopefully they wont slow too much! I hope you will all stick with me until the end! Thank you!**

**~ASP~**


	20. A Very Merry Christmas Part 1

**Silent Tears Chapter 20 Author Note:**

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay! Couldnt manage between both school and this! Too many assignments! :P I will keep it short here. **

**This Chapter is divided into two beause of its length and also because I am evil *wiggle eyebrows* :p Hope you like it :P **

**Song Dedication? The Party Starts Now :P Siriusly, cross my heart and hope to die, the party really starts right now :P**

**See you at the bottom! Yours and yours only,**

**~ASP~**

* * *

**Previously on Silent Tears:**

"Me too!" And so they continued talking about their favourite games, what they liked about each players and even devised plans that could be used in the games. In the end, Timothy looked quite comfortable around Aidan. Lewis looked at Teddy.

"Well if you ask me that's one obstacle down the road!" They smiled at each other before joining the conversation between Aidan and Timothy.

**Now presenting you Chapter 20!**

* * *

The hooting of the train signaled that they had reached their destination. Teddy and the others clambered out of the train. Families met their kids, exchanging hugs and greetings. Teddy's heart tugged a little at the sight. He just shook his head and saw Lewis beckoning to him.

He walked over to look at Lewis standing next to his mother. She had her auburn hair up in a bun.

"Hello Teddy!" she told kindly extending her hand. Teddy took it and shook tentatively at which she laughed.

"Hello Mrs Wood!" he finally told. He had never talked to her properly before, which was surprising considering she was his best friend's mother.

"We haven't properly talked before! Lewis here has a word or two to tell about you in every letter of his!" she laughed as Lewis pleaded her to stop with his eyes.

"Oh did he?" Teddy laughed at the red faced Lewis.

"Oh yes indeed! You and your friends should come over to our house some time!" she told him.

"They wont like our house!" Lewis muttered.

"Ofcourse we will! Thank you for the offer Mrs Wood! I will bring along the whole lot if you want!" Teddy chuckled as Mrs Wood laughed with him. Lewis was turning redder by the moment.

"See they don't mind Lewis! You should learn to think better of your friends!" Lewis was red as a tomato by now. They laughed and Mrs Wood turned back to him.

"Nice meeting you Teddy! Just make sure Lewis here doesn't spoil you lot!" Teddy and she had a hearty laugh at that.

"As if that's gonna happen! He is the one doing the spoiling!" Lewis muttered. That cracked them up further. Just then Lewis's dad walked into the scene.

"Looks like the mother and best friend are ganging up against you, eh mate?" he said patting Lewis in the back.

"Couldn't have worded it better myself!" Lewis said grinning. They both seemed to have the effect on the other, making themselves comfortable in the most embarrassing situations.

"Oliver Wood!" he extended his hand. Teddy took it.

"Teddy Lupin!" he said shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Teddy! Lewis has told a lot about you!" he said nodding towards Lewis.

"And so I heard!" he said chuckling as Mrs Wood winked.

"Did you now? I have a weird feeling Charlotte here is behind Lewis's earlier embarrassment!" he said chuckling as Mrs Wood shook her head.

"I have nothing to do with this!" Lewis and his dad laughed at that.

"Ah reminds me of old times, when my and my best friend had similar arguments!" he said sighing. Mrs Wood patted his back.

"Well then, we better be going now Teddy! Don't forget my invitation!" Mrs Wood said as they exchanged goodbyes before he walked away to find Harry and Ginny.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" came the sounds from the front. Teddy turned around to see that the Potters had made it to the Burrow. Sounds of laughter and happiness resonated around the place. Teddy couldn't help but smile. It was not long before he found himself being dragged down by James.

"Merlins beard James! Do you ever stop growing?" he joked. James just grinned at that. At seven, his head reached Teddy's shoulder.

"I cant help it!" he grinned. Teddy laughed at that. He sure lived up to his namesake.

"Teddy…" It was Harry. Teddy found himself unable to look at him without frowning for some odd reason.

"Teddy!" Ginny has enveloped him in her motherly embrace, patting him on the head as she pulled away.

"Hello Ginny!" he grinned at her. Harry too broke out a small smile at that.

"Alright clear out! We don't need him to have him suffocated on Christmas Eve!" he said jokingly. Teddy smiled at that.

"Indeed, its not as if he doesn't have enough problems already…" It was Ron. He was looking in a contemplating manner at Harry who looked as though he wanted to tell him to stop.

"Hello Ron…" Ginny greeted him, "where is Hermione?"

"Back in the front with the others! Don't you think its time we joined them too?" Harry nodded and moved out of the kitchen before Ron smiled at me apologetically before turning back to the front as Teddy and James trudged behind them.

"I got a broom Teddy! Its super fast! You think you can beat me?" he asked Teddy incredulously.

"I don't know! Now that I think of it, maybe I cant!" James believed every word he said and broke out into a grin.

"Looks like our two little gentlemen are here to join us!" Molly said as they entered. That cracked up half the people assembled into peals of laughter. Teddy saw Professor Longbottom in the corner with his family.

"Now now if everyone could move out into the open for dinner! Bill, have you placed those tables outside?" she asked the scarred man sitting right across from him.

"Ofcourse!" he said but winked at me. I couldn't help but wonder what he had up his sleeves.

"Good good! Now get out there and wait!" she said pushing them all out so that none of them could stay to offer help. Some people, however, were stubborn as always. Some people named Ginny, Hermione and Andromeda.

"I can manage on my own Ginny!" Molly Weasley's voice came from the kitchen.

"No way are we sitting idle!" my grandmother's voice came next. For a woman who had spent a good half of her life having servants serve whatever she wanted, she was quite a lively person.

"Count me in!" Teddy trudged out of the door to see what Bill's mischievous attitude had been about earlier. Bill, Charlie and Neville had their wands out and they charmed the tables to dance and do some silly tricks as the kids laughed at it. Not far away, the others which included Harry, Ron, Percy and George stood watching it, amused looks on their face. Teddy saw very little of George Weasley in all his time in the Burrow. He was mostly working at the WWW along with Angelina. He had seen the twins Fred and Roxanne a couple of times in his visits. They were James' age. And at the rate they were going, they were destined to be a troublesome trio.

Teddy chuckled at the thought before looking at George Weasley again. His long hair hid the ear he had lost during the Year of Terror. It had been cursed off him. Teddy remembered about Harry telling him about George's twin Fred. He had died in the war, leaving George Weasley behind broken hearted. But by the looks of it he pulled through it and was quite happy, though sometimes when he smiled, the smile didn't seem to reach his eye. The pain of losing his twin had worn him down, just like how losing his parents made him sad…

Teddy shook his head free of the thoughts as he walked to the kids. The group was significantly big considering that even Lucy and Molly, who were eight and ten years old respectively, were a part of it. Just then he saw Louis and walked over to him. He was the same age as Lucy, yet quite unlike her in his shy nature. Lucy had surprised everyone by being a rebel. She was quite intelligent and even slightly studious like her father but she was also mischievous. Between her and the Trio of James, Fred and Roxanne, it was hard to tell who the naughtier lot was.

"Hello Louis!" He perked up, looking at Teddy and smiling.

"Hello Teddy" he said in his French accented voice.

"Seen Victoire anywhere?"

"I haven't. I think she was with mère the last time I saw her…" Teddy nodded at that. One of the many things Teddy learnt in his time with Louis was the French language.

"Did someone say my name?" came a voice behind me. He turned around to see a grinning Victoire. She smiled mischievously as Dominique giggled behind her.

"Oh yes, I was just asking-" he started when a load of icing was smeared on his face.

"Perfect!" Teddy tried wiping away the icing as the kids burst out into peals of laughter. Teddy's hair turned bright red.

"Not funny!" He said trying to sound irritated but cracked a smile. Victoire was just grinning at him.

"You are forbidden from looking so cute, Teddy!" she said pulling his cheeks when a flash of light blinded him.

"Another perfect timing captain! This one's a killer!" Lucy said as she pointed to the camera.

"No way am I allowing you to have a picture of making me look like a fool!" Teddy said trying to grab the camera but Lucy artfully dodged and he fell face first on the ground.

"No one, mind you, no one can mess around with me!" she said, a triumph-filled smile plastered on her face.

That made them all break out laughing again. Great, now he was a piece of entertainment for display.

Victoire smiled apologetically at him. "Really sorry Teddy but I just wanted to get some pictures for your Memoir Holder!" The Memoir Holder! How could he forget? He had no doubt many muggle and magical pictures with him but he never placed them on the Holder.

"Oh well then I accept your apology!" he said as Victoire grinned again.

"Thank you Teddy! And thank you Lucy!" Lucy waved her hand as though meaning to say it was nothing.

"How did Lucy learn to operate the Camera?" Teddy asked her.

"Oh she got one from Uncle George. She was meddling with it so much for so many days that we were sure it was never going to be in one piece again. But she did something with it and now it has this special option where you can actually record the voice of the person whose picture is being taken!" Teddy gaped at that.

"That's really advanced stuff!" Victoire nodded.

"It is, but she is trying to use her freedom of magic outside school before she gets into Hogwarts. She is quite clever for her age and actually manages to even control her magic at times!"

"Looks like we have a prodigy in the family!" They both laughed at that.

"Alright enough fun time! Dinner is here!" Molly Weasley's voice came through before she did. Bill Charlie and Neville looked at each other horrified as they held onto their wands as the tables performed a little dance around the ground. They tried to cover up the evidence of their deeds but they weren't fast enough.

"What on Merlin's name is this?!" The glasses were floating around the place and finally settled on the still tables which stopped dancing as soon as the deed was done. Bill tried subtly to grab a glass floating near him and hide it behind his back.

"WILLIAM WEASLEY AND CHARLIE WEASLEY! Would you care to please explain what in the name of Merlin's Beard was going on here?!" She dragged them to the front by pulling their ears. Victoire and the rest were laughing there heart out at the sight.

"Just-some-entertainment!" They sputtered out finally. But it didn't work.

"Entertainment indeed! Now its your duty to clean this mess! And I expected better from you Neville Longbottom! Your students are here for Merlin's sake!" The cheeky grin that was there on Neville's face was wiped off.

"I- erm … I just…" he staggered. The group of adults gathered by now was sniggering behind Molly's back, with the exception of Ginny who looked sympathetic and Hermione who looked like a Mini Molly.

"I would be terrified if I were you Neville!" Percy hinted in a low whisper. That just cracked everyone up. Molly, if possible, looked even scarier, sending a glare in Percy's direction which shut him up.

"Didn't know you had it in you Perce…" George Weasley said in a not so subtle voice. Molly looked as though she felt the Christmas Dinner was important as of now and let her angry stance drop.

"Everyone just get ready for dinner, everyone! We will discuss your punishments later! Neville, I will let you go. These two probably made you do it!" That raised the voices of the aforementioned in protest.

"We didn't force him!"

"We'll see! Now get the tables back in order!" she told as Bill and Charlie scurried off to arrange the tables properly again. Neville helped them get it done, though trying to look as though he was. Everyone seated around the tables after they were finished for the official Weasley Christmas Dinner of the Year.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hey you lot! I havent up to my best as of late. I have my Finals coming up. Yeah, I know. Tough luck :/ This story might not be updated at all from the last week of February to the first two weeks of March. I really need to concentrate in that time period or its another year in the same grade for me :P Hope you understand.**

**Also, I havent gotten any reviews on the last two chapters which is kind of confusing me as to what you are thinking. I am not sure if you like it or not, which plays some really big role in my writing skills! :P So if you are free do drop in a review or two, just to perk up my working akills a bit! :P**

**No fanfic questions this time, I am keeping the author note short so I can update without getting int trouble :P**

**Poll Question : Who of these not-so-great Pransters (note sarcasm :P) is the best?**

**a)** Bill Weasley

**b) **Charlie Wreasley

**c) **Neville Longbottom

**Easy question? Nah I dont think so! :P And I am not asnwering the previous poll so that makes the usual post-poll para quite short :P May the odd be ever in you favour! :P**

**Well thats it for now! See you again! Until then,**

**~ASP~**


	21. A Very Merry Christmas Part 2

**Silent Tears Chapter 21 Author Note: **

**Hello again! I know I know! Its been eons since I posted and I apologise for that! Like I said before I have things coming up and this is going to probably the last update for quite some time! Explain why at the bottom!**

**I just wanted to thank you all for reaching Chapter 20 and giving it all your support! I really appreciate it! **

**A special thanks to Tom for your amazing review! :)**

**Song Dedication : Hmm *dramatic thinking pose :P* I have absolutely no clue what I am doing but OneRepublic's All the Right Moves seems to appeal to me as a good song dedication to this chapter :P If you figure out why, PM me so that I too get to know :P**

**Well thats it for now! See you at the bottom!**

**~ASP~**

* * *

**Previously on Silent Tears:**

_"We'll see! Now get the tables back in order!" she told as Bill and Charlie scurried off to arrange the tables properly again. Neville helped them get it done, though trying to look as though he wasn't. Everyone seated around the tables after they were finished for the official Weasley Christmas Dinner of the Year._

* * *

The clatter of plates and spoons was dominated by the sounds of happy laughter. The children tended to huddle into their own part of the table while the adults talked with the other on the other end.

"I am excited for Hogwarts next year!" Molly exclaimed.

"Don't remind me! As it is, I cant stop wishing my letter would hurry up already!" Lucy exclaimed, "Are you excited too Louis?" Louis smiled and nodded.

"Would you look at that! Show some interest Louis!" Dominique sniggered. It was known he talked rarely. In comparison to his sisters, he was the quiet, silent thinker. Dominique, the loud and confident one, never hesitates to do something she believes in. Victoire, Dominique's copy, except her doings had a childish, innocent touch to them, despite the age.

"Let it pass Dom! You should show interest yourself! You are getting in with Molly at the same time next year you know!" Victoire said laughing. Did he say they were copies of the other? Scratch that.

"Away from Hogwarts you lot! The kids are going to become crazy!" Teddy exclaimed as they turned to look at the Troublesome Trio and Albus and Rose giving them looks. The Troublesome Trio, as it so befits them, were positively glaring, while Rose was a degree lesser in comparison, as Albus begged silently to change the topic. Dominique, Lucy and Molly burst out into peals of laughter as Louis tried to suppress a smile. Victorie gave them a look that screamed 'Shut up!' and turned back to them.

"You guys want to go to see Hogwarts right?" Albus nodded tentatively while Rose kept control of her resolve.

"Well think about it this way! If you love it without seeing it, then you'll love it even more when you actually see it!" Albus smiled while the Trio relaxed. Rose was stubborn as ever. Teddy chuckled internally before turning to her.

"You know, it's a good thing you are coming in late Rosie. Otherwise, you are going to steal all the fame from us, what with you being so intelligent!" She was cracking, he could see it in her eyes. Soon she broke into a small smile. Teddy laughed as Victoire smiled at the two of them.

"What did I tell you? The Pacifier Duo!" Dominique said smirking though there was a true smile in her eyes. The others laughed at that. Teddy joined then, let his glance slide to the adults for a moment as he noticed something that made his face frown. Victoire noticed it.

"What is it Teddy?" she asked. Teddy just shook his head. She looked over to the where he was looking and saw the adults quiet and deep in conversation as serious looks passed between them. Harry looked tired while Ron looked frustrated. Charlie, Bill and Percy looked interested in something Neville was saying. But a face was missing. He looked further to see George behind, his face scrunched up in thought.

"You know, I have been having this weird feeling every time Harry is here… It's foreign feeling, completely new to me… But now I think I know what it is…" _Anger_ a voice said in the back of his mind. And why was that? He didn't know. Victoire looked confused but she let it pass.

"Whatever it is, I am sure it will pass soon." Teddy looked up and saw what Dominique was talking about. She really was a pacifier.

The sound of metal clashing with glass came across the table. Arthur Weasley, with grey hairs weaving in strands across his once ginger hair, stood up holding his glass.

"Before the night is over, I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas!" he said.

"Merry Christmas!" they all replied back in unison. He stood smiling and sat back, before continuing his previous conversation. The night was still young as Teddy trudged back to the room he stays in the Burrow. Before he entered, he saw Harry standing at the doorway. He was looking older than ever, frown lines creasing his forehead.

"Oh Teddy! I was just wishing to talk to you, seeing as I have so less time these days!" Teddy smiled back, but a monster kept clawing at his heart, telling his to throw the worst spell he knew.

"True indeed Harry! Hows work?" He didn't really mean to ask that but it just came out. Harry, if possible, looked even wearier.

"Hard! So many cases! So much to take care of! I don't know what would happen if Ron wasn't there! On top of that, the Derk case is still hanging by a thread!" he said.

"Derk case? Isnt that the kidnapper one? The one where Nathan's dad was also gone?" Harry looked surprised at his remembering it after all this time. He sighed.

"The very same…"

"But wasn't the trial supposed to be held last summer?" Harry shook his head.

"The trial was… not quite in our favour. We have a small clue that we need to work on. Until that's taken care of, the case isn't over, not for us…" Looking back, Teddy couldn't remember a time Harry would complain about work. He loved it passionately, like everything else that he did. But right now, he looked like someone who would give up at first shot. He was deep in his thoughts again.

"I am sure it will pass soon…" he said, remembering Victoire's words. That seemed to shake him out of his thoughts. He smiled back at Teddy.

"Oh and I wanted you to have this! I picked it up from Muggle London!" he said, handing over a small chain with a pendant shaped like a teardrop. "Ginny and I have another gift ofcourse but I thought I will just give you this. Its shaped like a teardrop, which symbolizes penance. You can give it to someone special!" He said winking as Teddy laughing. He felt as though a small weight was lifted.

"You do realize Ginny is going to kill you if she finds out don't you?" Harry guffawed at that.

"The girl who made a Valentine song in her first year? Nah I don't think so!" he said laughing as Teddy gaped at him.

"First year?! I am so going to tease her with that!" he said chuckling while Harry motioned him to lower his voice.

"Don't let her hear that now!" They both were holding their stomachs from laughing so much. The air was much livelier after that.

"Really Harry, you are terrible at picking gifts!" Teddy said jokingly as Harry grinned.

"I don't try to be terrible or something! It just happens!" he said grinning, "Now go get some sleep! Wouldn't want Ginny to kill me now because I kept you up now do we?" Teddy chuckled at that.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" he said cheerily as Harry smiled.

"Merry Christmas Teddy!"

He found himself not long after in the small room on the top, looking over in his trunk for any pictures he could find. Surprisingly, there was a huge collection of them. He picked up the Memoir Holder and traced a small T on the cover, watching the gold design come in place and felt it click open. In it, there were holders for pictures with a small place for text beneath it in each page. He leafed through them, relishing the crinkle of pages beneath his finger tips.

He placed each picture one by one in order, as he saw an invisible quill scrape across the page, writing down all it could. He saw the picture of his pancake prank on his grandmother and laughed at the furious look she had on her face. He saw the next where Harry and he were standing on the backyard of Grimmauld Place, a small broom in his hand. They were laughing out heartily, both younger than ever before. He smiled and placed the next picture, one with Lewis, Jenna and him and Hogwarts in the background. He continued doing so reading each text as he leafed by.

_First flying lesson…_

_Christmas Dinner…_

_Teddy and Timothy have a fight…_

He stopped at that and saw the picture. It was the one on April Fool's Day, an accidental addition to his collection of picture. He saw Lewis pulling a prank on Nathan. But the thoughts of the day were his. They were things he put to the back of his mind and forgot altogether. It was like the muggle diary, except with things that even he didn't remember happened.

He then picked up the picture with Lewis waiting for his Quidditch trial. He saw himself standing beside him, happy and glad. He wondered who had taken all of these pictures. Sure, he remembered one or two from here and there, but he didn't remember the one about the Quidditch Trial. Maybe Nathan or Liam had taken it.

He placed it and was distracted by the next picture of Lewis's birthday when suddenly he thought he saw something.

_Harry…_

He put the picture back and searched for where he had seen Harry's name, looking for it so intently that he didn't think he was able to concentrate so well. That day had a lot to say. He was just reaching the part where he and Lewis were walking away from the Pitch after the trial with Jenna on their trail when a black owl, sinister looking with its unnaturally red eyes landed on his lap. He pushed away the Memoir, looking at its leg where a small piece of parchment was attached. He picked it up as the owl moved away. It was a really small parchment and he opened it to read it.

_Teddy. Dad is gone… Help…_

There was no name signed at the bottom but he knew who it was from. He tried remembering Nathan's address from any of their encounters. But his problem was solved at the bottom of the parchment.

_Follow the owl…_

It was a strange instruction. Surely he didn't think he could keep up with the flying owl at any rate. The owl peered at him curiously. But he wanted to try, so he turned to the owl.

"Show me the way…" It peered at him and he felt like staring back at the deep red eyes. And then something seemed to dawn to him in his mind, a picture of a place he had never seen before. The owl continued to peer at him. It forced him to say something, something he didn't know. He opened his mouth and found his voice.

"_Funesto…_" The owl flew across the room to a small fireplace that hadn't been there before. Teddy walked tentatively to the fireplace. Bright green flames danced around the fireplace as he stepped through it. He tried out the word that had come from his mouth not long before.

"Funesto!" he tried and felt himself spin, following a pace that normal fireplaces lacked. His Memoir Holder, or more importantly, the page he was looking at so intently, lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**A random fact! All of you who know or speak Spanish might decipher that _Funesto_ is a spanish word to Ill fated or disatrous. nathan lives a truly miserable life behind all the gold and glitter of Hogwarts. And why is that? Well you will get to know in the chapters to come. And yes, the owl was a symbolic representation of tamed evil!**

**Now I know you are looking for answers but before you ask them, let me pose a few questions. **

**a) What happened to Nathan's dad?**

**b) What happened to Nathan's dad? **

**And c) What happened to Nathan's dad?**

**Now you might be wondering, "Why is ~ASP~ giving so much emphasis to Nathan's dad?" Frankly speaking, that will be answered in the chapters to come but I shall give you a little clue. **

_**You know not what lies behind the mask that hides what you see.**_

**Yeah, I came up with that. *sigh* Explains why its so bad :P if you can find out what might happen with that kind of a clue, then you truly deserve to know it all!**

**Poll Question! The last poll was one of my favourites! So lets make this one count!**

**The next chapter of Silent Tears, whenever it comes, would probably not be Teddy's POV. If so, Who's POV would you prefer? (POV is Point of View for those who dont know!)**

**a) **Harry Potter

**b) **Ron Weasley

**c) **Oliver Wood( This is a first for Old Olly but I want to give a small visit to Oliver's life!)

**You know what to do! Say a, b or c and thats enough! As for my answer to the previous poll, Charlie Weasley seems like a pretty great Badass :P I dont know why, maybe because he deals with dragons, but I found him to be the perfect not-so-popular prankster. But then someone came by and opened my eyes saying, "Look at Neville! How could you NOT say yes to that one?!" **

**True indeed Neville could be a pretty successful prankster seeing as no one is going to suspect him much! But then again Bill too is a not so suspicious character. Head Boy,Cursebreaker, those kind of things have an impression on people. But I guess I will side with Neville for now!**

**Now coming to my previous revelation, this may or may not be the last up date for about 2-3 weeks because: **

**1. I have my Exams coming up and this year's exams count a lot for my future career.**

**2. I have no more chapters at hand. **

**3. I am an idiot.**

**So I advice on voting for the poll because though it might not have immediate results, it will definitely give me something to work on.**

**So well thats it for now! Check out my Profile for things about me. And also for the other stories I have worked on. And oh yes, I almost forgot! Silent tears is now available on Wattpad for all you Wattpadders out there. Now I know the story isnt going to be different but there is limited things I can do on here as far as the Multimedia department is concerned! So check out the Wattpad version of Silent Tears for Pics and ofcourse, the book trailer! :p I am in dire need of a banners so if anyone can make me one, that wouldbe appreciated! (You-know-what = dot)**

**Wattpad (you-know-what) com (backslash) story/3556350-silent-tears-a-look-beyond-future**

**Dont forget to vote! :P You might want to check out my headcanons, A Lifetime of You and Fading Mermories as well! **

**Well thats it for now! If you liked this chapter, drop in a review! I appreciate those a lot! They help me to keep going! As of now, its time for goodbyes! Love life and Peace Out!**

**~ASP~**


	22. First Loss

**Silent Tears Chapter 22 Author Note:**

**I know I know! "ASP, you are so dead buddy!" "I am going to kill you, you moron!" "What is merlin's baggy pants took you so long?!" I have my reasons! I promise! I will explain them all at the end! Thank you for being such amazing fans and friends and for staying next to me for so long and putting in so much faith. I dont deserve any of this. **

**Chapter Dedication: To all my wonderful fans out there who have stuck with me and my insane ranting for so long. You guys have no idea how much it means to me! :)**

**Song Dedication: Down by Jason Walker. I have no idea why I chose this one :P**

**See you at the end.**

**Yours and yours only**

**~ASP~**

* * *

**Previously on Silent Tears:**

_"Funesto!" he tried and felt himself spin, following a pace that normal fireplaces lacked. His Memoir Holder, or more importantly, the page he was looking at so intently, lay forgotten on the floor. _

_And so this story continues..._

* * *

It was cold and dark in the alleyway. Teddy had left his jacket back at the Burrow so he held on tightly to whatever clothing he had on then. It was snowing. He trudged across the road, keeping his eye out for the owl. This was a bad idea. He wasn't even sure that letter was from Nathan. Yet he was stupid enough to follow the instructions.

_No, you are not wrong this time… _

This voice inside him kept repeating the words. He didn't get the whole grasp of it. But he still moved forward.

"I didn't think you would come here, Mr Lupin…" A voice called out from his right. He turned in its direction but couldn't see anyone there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" A small chuckle resulted from his calling out.

"Tell me what pushed you to get through with whatever you did, despite there being so many doubts in your mind?" The voice asked him.

"I don't know…" He was starting to feel a chill spread through him.

"Yet you came. Maybe you are truly foolish like the other Gryffindors, if I say so myself…" Teddy was starting to get frustrated.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Me? We have met before. I am just a memory of something that used to exist…"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"To help you of course. Like I said, you may be foolish enough to make it to Gryffindor. But you are courageous as well. So much that even your godfather can be put to shame…" Teddy stopped searching for the voice as he decided it was in vain. He felt the place where he heard the voice from move, only to reveal an old mansion.

"Good luck…"

He felt the owner of the voice leaving. He walked into the mansion. It was cold and dark like everything else.

"Nathan?"

"Teddy? Is that you?" A voice called out to him. He ran in the direction of the voice. There stood Nathan, looking a bigger mess than ever. He rushed to him and hugged him.

"Mate I was worried about you! What did you mean in the letter?" he asked as soon they let go.

"What letter?" Nathan asked in a raspy voice. Teddy had a feeling that the voice outside was the reason for him getting a letter. How had he known about him? What else did that voice know? Why did it seem familiar to him?

"How did you get here Teddy?" Teddy shook his head. He looked up at Nathan.

"That's a story for another time. Where's your father?" he asked.

"Er he's upstairs. He was talking with this man, I forgot his name. R-Rook. Ahh, forget it. Anyways, I heard them talk upstairs just a few minutes ago." Teddy nodded at him.

"When did you get here? Why are you such a mess?" Nathan paled.

"I-I got here just a few hours ago. My father and I got into an argument. Never did before. I forgot to clean up after I came because I was so preoccupied…" Teddy nodded again.

_Crack._

"Was that…?" Nathan started.

"Someone apparated into the house…" Teddy said aloud. They both rushed upstairs, with Teddy behind Nathan, to find the door of the study room wide open. Nathan stepped inside tentatively.

"No…" he gasped. There, sprawled on the black carpet was a man who looked like an older version of Nathan.

"Dad, dad! Wake up! What happened to you? Get up. Please… " Nathan shook the arm of the man, pleading in the most pitiful way. Teddy stood shocked until he recovered himself. He grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. Harry and the other adults were sitting around chatting when the flames turned green.

"Harry, its Nathan's dad…"

_*Silent Tears*_

The funeral was supposed to be held on the 28th. Almost the whole of the ministry was there. In addition, Andromeda and the other Weasleys were there as well. In addition to the list of Teddy's friends. Even Aidan was there. Teddy sat around brooding. This was no simple death. It was planned and whoever the voice belonged to, knew it was going to happen.

"Teddy…" it was Jenna. She was standing beside one of the pillars.

"What is it?"

"Its Nathan… He's not coming out…"

"Oh dear. Where is he?"

Teddy didn't have time to see Nathan's room the last time he stepped into the mansion. But it was simple yet complex. Very few things adorned the walls. It had a clean look about it though a very distressed looking Nathan sat on the edge of his bed.

"Nathan…"

"Mr Law! Your mother told me I could find you up here…" It was a ministry official. Though he seemed like one of the higher ups. Nathan looked up and thought for a moment, before shaking his head. The man put on a fake cheery voice and continued speaking.

"I offer my deepest condolences for this great loss Mr Law. Your father was, truly a great asset to the ministry. He was hardworking and loyal. He was even a muggle lover. He propagated unity for all…" The man's eyes were crinkled as though he was a bit aged.

"Oh and how rude of me! My name is Jerome…" he offered his hand for Nathan to take. Nathan took it and shook.

"I just wanted to say that if there is anything I could do to help, I would be more than happy to help… "

"Thank you, Mr Jerome…" Nathan croaked out. The man left after that.

"Nathan…"

"He is not dead Teddy… He cant be…"

"Nathan, we both saw the body…"

"I know we did Teddy, but this place right here in my heart, it feels the same. It feels as though he is out there somewhere, just waiting to come back so we can talk all we ever wanted about the night sky…"

"Nathan, its just…"

"-my mind's way of coping? I don't think so. Even when he was gone, I still felt some pain. But now there is none. I know he is alive. Maybe not around here, not in England, but he is alive somewhere."

"Come on mate, if it is true, what you think, then I will help you myself…" Nathan looked up at him.

"Would you really?" he asked.

"I promise…" They both started to leave.

"There's something more…" Teddy looked back at Nathan.

"What is it?"

"I don't know if its just the weight of the past few days or just me going mad but I keep hearing this voice. It seems familiar. It seems like as though it belongs to that guy who was talking to dad. And something in the back of my mind nags me and keeps telling me that that man knows where my dad is…"

"Nathan you surely don't…"

"…think my dad's alive? Teddy I know him better than anyone. I am sure I could sense it if he's dead. But something tells me to hold on to the hope that he's alive…"

Teddy sighed. "Alright, lets keep it your way… If it is true and your dad's alive, let it be so for now… We need to get to the funeral…"

"You don't really get it do you?"

"I am trying to…" Nathan shook his head and looked away.

"Come on now, Nathan, lets get going…" Nathan groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do…"

"Fine…" he huffed and got up. We got downstairs pretty quickly. Jenna was waiting with a look that said _I-need-answers. _Nathan left to join his mother and endure another torturous hour of people telling how sorry they were.

"Well what did he say?" Jenna asked him.

"Nothing much. Just a little theory of his."

"That's all it took? A little theory?"

"Jenna, he's under the impression that his father is not dead. He thinks he out there somewhere and thinks he will have to go and save him like a loyal son…"

"Uh oh, that can be bad news…"

"Bad indeed… We need to do something. He's our friend. We should either prove that his father is truly dead or find out if he is alive…"

"But his -"

"I know. But something tells me Nathan might be correct in this one. Lets keep this between the two of us…"

"Alright, its best we don't tell Lewis. He will tell everyone else for sure…" she said trying to hide a smile.

"Sure he would…"

_*Silent Tears*_

"Michael was a devoted employee. Hardworking. He put his heart and soul into whatever it was that he was doing. A loving father. A caring husband and a wonderful friend. He worked for the greater cause and tried to incorporate his understanding into whomever it was that he was working with. He will surely be missed."

A slow drizzle dripped down from the heavens as the casket was lowered into the ground. Nathan and his mother stood at the front with a large number of people coming and patting Nathan's shoulder's and hugging his mother, telling them that everything would be alright.

"I cant stop feeling sorry for him…" It was Lewis.

"True indeed…" Teddy sighed.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Lewis turned to him.

"Honestly speaking, I am not sure… Its hard to lose someone you love so young…" A stab pierced through him as he remembered his own parents. _Not the time for self-pity Teddy _he reprimanded himself.

"I just hope he is… He might look silent and things like that but he is our friend afterall… "

Teddy turned to Lewis. "Yeah…" Just then a voice boomed across the area.

"Farewell, Michael Law…"

* * *

**Author Note:  
**

**Alright I have some major explanations to give. My final year exams were around the corner(here at my place, they keep the exams at the weirdest of times) Hence I had to put off updating or even thinking about the story for quite some time. And this year's particularly important. Its my equivalent of the GCSE exams. So my parents would have probably banned me from the computer for the entire of eternity if I didnt stop using it myself. Sorry again guys. I missed you all so much.**

**No back to the story. The title First Loss explains it all. Some of you might ask, "What that really necessary?" Well actually it was. It is essential to the plot. Others might say, "Your writing is crap " Well I agree :P I have been having writers block and also havent written for quite some time. I am not justifying my fault but actually agreeing with you.**

**So that leaves the fanfic question and poll question. The fanfic question is, Any guesses at who the voice was? **

**As for the poll question: Your favourite book of these three? **

**a) Samurai game**

**b) Where the bodies lie**

**c) Mayada Al-Askari**

**I know unfamiliar titles. But hey this is your chance to get to know these amazing books :D**

**Thanks again for being such amazing fans! See you next time! :D **

**Always**

**~ASP~**


End file.
